Harry Potter y la lagrima de cristal
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Voldemort fue derrotado y Harry desea convertirse en auror, asi que el joven mago vuelve a Hogwart para vivir como un estudiante normal. El problema reside en que, como el muchacho dijo alguna vez, "los problemas suelen encontrarlo" más rápido de lo que el desearía.
1. Prologo

_**Discalmeir:**_ _Los personajes Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo – pero si no me creen pregúntenle a J.K. Rowling o a la Warner- por que si lo fueran, Sirius ni Lupin hubiesen muerto y Snape se hubiese ido algo más dignamente al "patio de los callados"… T.T_

_**Discalmeir 2:**_ _Las canciones que aparezcan –de vez en cuando- en este fic, pertenecen completamente a sus autores, yo solo utilizo su música como banda sonora para esta historia y no gano nada con ello (lamentablemente, dado que les doy algo de publicidad gratuita)… así que, por favor, abstenerse de demandarme =P_

_**Advertencia**__: Tienes spoiler del séptimo libro y se necesita conocer el final de la saga, por que es una especie de continuación. Así que para aquellos quienes no lo han terminado, lean bajo su propio riesgo._

**Prólogo**

**Resumen: **Después de la muerte de Voldemort, el mundo mágico –y Harry Potter- tratan de volver a la normalidad, pero esto no es fácil. Las pesadillas y la culpabilidad atacan durante la noche, por lo que Harry decide finalizar sus estudios para mantener la mente ocupada y ahuyentar a los múltiples fantasmas que le acosan, sobre todo después de que Hermione mencionara: "_Voldemort fue el mago más malvado y cruel de los últimos tiempos, pero no fue el primero y probablemente, no será el último". _De vuelta en Hogwarts, el joven mago se encontrará con una niña que tomará bajo su cuidado y tendrá que cambiar su rol de aprendiz por uno de mentor, comprendiendo así lo difícil que es guiar a otra persona.

**Once años antes**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre el paisaje y una poderosa tormenta se desataba sobre un frondoso bosque, mientras que los truenos retumbaban con fuerza, como gritos de un gigante adolorido y la lluvia caía con tanto ímpetu, que parecía querer limpiar el mundo de todos los pecados. Pero fue la aparición un gran relámpago, el que dejo ver que tres figuras corrían con mucha urgencia a través de estrechos y poco transitados senderos en esa noche imposible, evitando como mejor podía las zarzas y ramas que los lastimaban, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Estas tres figuras antes mencionadas, llevaban largas capas que ondeaban y la cabeza descubierta, siendo despeinados por causa del fuerte viento. Esto último, era lo que producía que la tormenta fuera más molesta aún, ya que la lluvia golpeaba con agresividad sus rostros, siendo las capuchas inservibles en un clima como ese. Los tres desconocidos parecían temerosos y expectantes, ya que continuamente miraban por sobre sus hombros, como esperando que tarde o temprano algo maligno cayera sobre ellos.

Dos de los tres fugitivos tenían una estatura y complexión similar, pero uno de ellos se aferraba - casi con desesperación- a un bulto que llevaba, el cual parecía demasiado delicado como para tratarlo sin miramientos; mientras que el tercero, que era más alto que el resto de sus acompañantes, corría detrás al parecer cubriéndoles la retaguardia, mientras mantenía una expresión alerta.

- Escondámonos en los matorrales, de momento, para descansar- dijo uno de los de menor estatura con una voz masculina de mando, mientras los otros asentían y lo seguían.

Se desplazaron cautelosamente hacia la derecha, internándose entre los zarzales que en un principio trataron de evadir, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. Después de unos minutos de inspección, por suerte o gracia del destino, encontraron un árbol ahuecado en el cual la lluvia no se colaba y podían caber los tres individuos.

- ¿Cuanto nos falta para salir de la propiedad, Zack?- pregunto una voz femenina que pertenecía al desconocido que cargaba el bulto, quien era una mujer de cabellos largos, rostro pálido y facciones aristocráticas.

- No más de quince minutos, Zafire- respondió el mencionado. Un hombre de la misma edad de la mujer, cabellos cortos y facciones similares a la de su acompañante femenina, lo que se debía a que ambos eran mellizos.

El más alto no dijo palabra por unos instantes, este era un hombre de pelo completamente gris y de rostro surcado por arrugas profundas, además de algunas cicatrices que le daban aspecto de vejez; pero sus ojos grises despedían un brillo, en el que podrías reconocer una fuerza y un temple, que seria la envidia de cualquier hombre con la mitad de sus años.

- No puedo creer que nos siguieran buscando- hablo finalmente el hombre alto a sus acompañantes- Riddle lleva desaparecido más de siete años…

- Tal vez, pero no es el _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ el que nos caza, Marcus- respondió la única fémina del grupo, muy preocupada- Creo que nunca lo fue.

- Zafire tiene razón, Black- hablo Zack- puede no ser el _Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, pero eso no significa que sea menos peligroso.

Zafire, que era una joven que no pasaba la veintena, suspiro; sacudió un poco su cabello empapado de color castaño oscuro, mientras sus ojos -que eran de un color azul profundo-, miraron con preocupación el bulto que traía en sus brazos, para luego liberarlo suavemente de las mantas que lo cubrían.

Marcus miro con interés todo el cuidadoso procedimiento de Zafire, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano Zack, que montaba guardia. Este joven era casi una copia fiel a su hermana, solo que su rostro era un poco menos fino y su cuerpo no poseía curvas redondeadas. Este parecido, a pesar de los años que llevaban conviviendo, todavía le sorprendía en sobremanera.

- Me preocupa, el hecho que nos hallan descubierto tan rápido- soltó Marcus de improvisó, dirigiéndose a los hermanos- creo que teníamos o tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

- Eso es imposible, Marcus- se sobresalto Zafire, negando fuertemente con la cabeza y desestimando la afirmación del hombre.

Mientras discutían, un leve llanto los sobresaltó. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al bulto que la mujer cargaba, este contenía un bebe de nos más de diez meses, al cual la joven acunó y arrulló con una leve tonada, para que este se calmara y dejase de llorar, ya que podía alertar a sus perseguidores.

- Creo que deberíamos volver a movernos- dijo Zack, después de suspirar con alivio cuando el bebe se calmó- tiene que ser de manera diagonal, entre los arbustos para que no nos detecten, tal vez nos demoremos un poco mas, pero…

- …es lo más seguro- termino la frase su hermana con convencimiento, mientras volvía ha arropar al bebe, para que la lluvia no lo empapara.

Las tres personas salieron finalmente de su escondrijo y, como habían convenido, empezaron a zigzaguear entre los árboles lo más silenciosos que pudieron, tratando de encontrar el camino más fácil de transitar, ya que en este bosque en particular, las zarzas se habían desarrollado de forma demasiado abundante.

Luego de veinte minutos y un poco más de zigzagueo, al fin pudieron encontrar un sector en el que podían moverse libremente, por lo que comenzaron ha correr con la mayor rapidez, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta que un grupo compacto de personas les seguía. El grupo perseguidor se apresuró para alcanzar a sus presas y con varita en mano, estos nuevos desconocidos lanzaron rayo tras rayo que parecían ser hechizos para detenerlos, pero Zack y sus compañeros lograron esquivarlos y a su vez, los hermanos lograron contratacar, pero sus hechizos resultaron ser mucho más certeros.

Solo pasaron algunos instantes, para que el ambiente se viera saturado de hechizos que iban y venían, mientras que la tormenta recrudecía por momentos. Marcus, que iba en la retaguardia, se dio cuenta que sus perseguidores se iban acercando con demasiada velocidad y Zack, que iba en la delantera, observo que como otro grupo aparecía delante de ellos, para cerrarles cualquier clase de escapatoria.

- ¡Entréguenos al bebe!- grito uno de sus perseguidores, al cual no se le veía el rostro- y el líder. les mostrara clemencia.

- ¡No!- grito Zafire, acercando al bebe a su pecho con un ademán protector.

- Tendrán que matarnos primero- apoyo Marcus a su compañera.

- Pues… si así lo prefieren- dijo el mismo desconocido con tono burlón.

Pero al terminar el incógnito atacante de decir estas palabras, el bebe - que ya estaba gimiendo de forma leve desde el comienzo de la persecución- comenzó a llorar con un ímpetu impensado para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Esto provocó que a medida que el llanto se intensificaba, las ráfagas de viento también lo hicieran y muy pronto se formo un remolino de tamaño medio entre el grupo de perseguidores y perseguidos.

Este remolino -que a pesar de no ser de un tamaño muy grande- tenía la fuerza de un huracán y se precipito hacia los atacantes que les cortaban el paso. Marcus vio una oportunidad en este hecho y se abalanzo con todo su cuerpo, contra el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, mientras gritaba:

- Rápido, salgan de aquí.

Zack tomo fuertemente el brazo de su hermana, dirigiéndola al sector donde nadie se interponía, haciéndole caso Marcus pero rehusando prestar atención a las protestas de Zafire, que hablaba de ayudar a su compañero que no tenía la habilidad de defenderse de ningún hechizo. Finalmente, Zafire cedió ante la fuerza de su hermano y se lanzaron a la carrera, mientras el grupo perseguidor se sumía en un estado de gran confusión, en eso la joven volteo su rostro hacia el grupo atacante y se percato que de uno de ellos salía un rayo verde, para luego ver caer el cuerpo de Marcus, inerte.

- No… Marcus- pronuncio Zafire mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, a la vez que trataba de calmar al bebe que aun lloraba.

- Salimos de la barrera…- pronuncio Zack, con un hilo de voz.

Miraron hacia atrás y se percataron que sus perseguidores volvían a reorganizarse y que pronto se lanzarían tras ellos, Zack soltó la mano de Zafire y se separó un poco de ella.

- Debemos despistarlos- habló con decisión- así que nos separaremos aquí, luego nos reuniremos en el lugar acordado- y con un movimiento de su varita creo una replica del bulto que contenía al bebe.

- Entiendo, yo me llevo a la pequeña- le respondió la muchacha con una dureza que sorprendió a su hermano, ya que no iba con su temperamento.

Sin agregar nada más, ni darle tiempo al joven a refutar su decisión, la joven tomo el camino contrario al de su hermano sin mirar atrás, para minutos después escapar con el sonido característico del hechizo de desaparición, el cual fue cubierto por un poderoso trueno.

**Morning smiles like the face of a newborn child, innocent, unknowing.**

**Winter's end promises of a long lost friend.**

**Speaks to me of comfort**

_Sonrisas de la mañana como el rostro de un niño recién nacido_

_Inocente, inconsciente_

_El viento se detiene. Promesas de un viejo amigo perdido_

_Hablándome de comodidad_

Cuando Zafire llego al lugar de reunión horas después, dejo al bebe en la única cama de la habitación y se cercioro de que su hermano no hubiese llegado y de que su nuevo hogar por esa temporada, fuera completamente segura.

**But I fear I have nothing to give.**

**I have so much to lose here in this lonely place.**

**Tangled up in your embrace there's nothing I'd like better than to fall.**

**but I fear I have nothing to give.**

_Pero temo no tener nada para dar_

_O tener demasiado que perder aquí en este solitario lugar_

_Enredarme en tu abrazo no hay nada como lo tuve antes de caer_

_Pero temo no tener nada para dar_

Finalmente, y viendo que el bebe seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, decidió darse una ducha; con la cual trato de deshacerse de todo: el cansancio, la suciedad, el frio, el miedo y el sordo dolor en su pecho por la muerte de Marcus, mientras que sus abundantes lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la regadera, cuando ya estaba dentro de la ducha.

**Wind in time rapes the flower**

**trembling on the vine and nothing yields to shelter from above.**

**They say temptation will destroy our love. ****The never ending hunger**

_Épocas de vientos violan la flora_

_temblando en la vid y no hay cosecha que proteger_

_Por encima, ellos hablan de tentaciones que pueden destruir nuestro amor_

_El hambre de nunca acabar_

Cuando termino de asearse, volvió rápidamente con el bebe, que aún dormía plácidamente en la cama y lo observo por unos momentos, prestando especial atención a la única herencia que le había dejado sus recientemente fallecidos padres; una cadena dorada de la que pendía una brillante lágrima de cristal.

- Mi pobre pequeño- dijo la mujer en voz muy baja- has perdido mucho esta noche, pero te juro que pase lo que pase, te protegeré- prometió la joven veinteañera, mientras besaba con cariño la frente del infante que aún dormía.

**but I fear I have nothing to give I have so much**

**to lose here in this lonely place tangled up in our embrace**

**there's nothing I'd like better than to fall**

**but I fear**

**I have nothing to give. I have so much to lose.**

**I have nothing to give. We have so much to lose...**

_Pero temo no tener nada para dar_

_O tener demasiado para perder aquí en este solitario lugar_

_Enredarme en tu abrazo, no hay nada como lo tuve antes de caer_

_Pero temo_

_No tener nada para dar o tener demasiado para perder_

_No tengo nada para dar y tenemos mucho que perder. (1)_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_(1)__Banda sonora del prologo: Fear de Sarah McLahan_

_**Notas de las (siempre inconstantes) autoras:**_

_Danna: Hola a todos, venimos a hacer una pequeña-gran visita a este fandom_

_Menthis: y esta vez volviendo a empezar con una historia que dejamos a medias hace mucho tiempo_

_Gea: supongo que se preguntaran por que, después de tanto tiempo_

_Isis: pues, volvimos a leer la saga completa y eso nos llevo al fandom, y hemos leído tanto que quisimos dar nuestro granito de arena_

_Danna: que más bien parece granote…_

_Gea: re-leimos los capítulos que ya estaban y encontramos que no era una mala historia y que valía la pena terminarla y aquí estamos_

_Isis: eso si, para quienes leyeron esta historia hace un tiempo…_

_Menthis: que no creo que sigan por estos lares, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo_

_Isis (dándole un zape a Menthis, por interrumpirla): se encontraran que cambiamos varias cosas en la redacción y agregamos algunas sorpresitas…_

_Danna: y para aquellos que no han leído nada de nada, solo esperamos que lo disfruten y que dejen cometarios, sugerencias, tomatazos…_

_Isis: …Sirius, James o Remus envueltos en lacitos *__*_

_Danna (dándole un zape a Isis, también por interrumpirla): cartas bomba y en realidad, lo que quieran para saber si esta historia esta siendo bien –o mal, todo puede ser- recibida_

_Menthis: dentro de unos días publicaremos el primer capitulo, por que aun esta en revisión, así que les pedimos un poco de paciencia_

_Todas: Nos leemos en el próximo episodio_


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

**Cumpleaños en Grinmund Place**

Una de las rarezas de la calle Grinmund Place, y que los vecinos lo comentaban como cosa curiosa, era su enumeración. Está era correlativa del uno al once, pero extrañamente el doce no existía y la siguiente casa, pasaba automáticamente al trece. Este detalle, podría tomarse como un simple error por parte de los planificadores de la calle, pero los vecinos al ver que hace menos de un año, muchas personas vestidas con extrañas ropas - turistas probablemente- venían a ver este hecho insólito, provocó que la calle tuviera cierta popularidad logrando que sus habitantes se enorgullecieran con un sentimiento muy parecido a la fama. Lo que no sabían los vecinos es que, estos extraños visitantes en realidad eran magos y que el dichoso número 12 de Grinmund Place si existía, solo que esta se encontraba camuflada con varias protecciones mágicas, para asegurar el anonimato y seguridad de aquellos que la habitaban.

La casa en cuestión, era muy antigua y estaba llena de objetos extraños - como el paragüero con forma de pie de troll y cabezas de elfos exhibidas como trofeos de caza- pero lo que más resaltaba de esta vivienda eran quienes vivían ella. Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, el famoso joven mago que había salvado dos veces al mundo mágico del más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. El segundo habitante era su elfo doméstico, Kreacher, quien también era un héroe en el mundo mágico, ya que se alzó como líder de los elfos domésticos en la última batalla de Hogwarts, siendo su ayuda inestimable en el momento final de la lucha.

En este momento, estamos a fines del mes de julio y Harry se hallaba sentado en la cocina; con un libro abierto frente suyo tratando de leer, pero su concentración, que en ese momento era nula, hacía que no avanzara más de un párrafo cada media hora. Finalmente, el joven mago decidió desistir de la lectura y alzo la vista, suspirando, pero sin fijar su atención a nada. El rostro de Harry tenía una expresión meditabunda, mientras su cabello seguía siendo una mata rebelde de color oscuro y sus ojos verdes - cubiertos por unos lentes redondos- habían perdido parte del brillo que le caracterizaban, debido en su mayor parte, al dolor de las recientes pérdidas de muchas personas queridas.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Harry venció a Lord Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts, logrando así la ansiada paz, pero no estaba feliz. No es que no agradeciera haberse librado de su eterno enemigo; pero el costo había sido demasiado alto, sobretodo en vidas humanas. Además, vivir solo en una casa tan grande y cargada de tantos recuerdos, comenzaba a exasperarlo. El vivir allí, era una decisión que había tomado para librarse de la prensa, pero también por que no tenia a donde ir, ya que no podía pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, ellos tenían otras cosas en que pensar.

Recordando a sus amigos, repaso las últimas noticias que tenía de todos ellos. Sabia que Hermione había ido a buscar a sus padres en compañía de Ron - quien por fin se había animado a pedirle que fuera su novia- después de que todo estuvo algo más tranquilo; pero se había encontrado con un pequeño inconveniente, los señores Granger se habían mudado. Desesperados, Hermione y Ron tuvieron que rastrearlos por cerca de tres continentes, tanto por medios mágicos como por los normales, hasta que al fin pudo ubicarlos, estos se encontraban viviendo solo a tres cuadras de su antiguo hogar. Ahora, Hermione se encontraba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Después de esta odisea con su novia, Ron había vuelto con su familia, su madre seguía ocupándose de la casa, pero su padre había sido ascendido en el ministerio de magia (a asesor ministerial) por lo que se encontraba más que ocupado; sus hermanos, en cambio, habían recuperado sus antiguos empleos y todos parecían estar bien, además hace poco se había enterado que Fleur estaba embarazada de un par de semanas. Recordaba también, que la familia Weasley le habían pedido que se fuera a vivir con ellos un tiempo, cosa que no acepto, porque…

- Amo Harry, Amo Harry- llamo una voz chillona, sacando de la meditación al joven.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kreacher?- pregunto el muchacho, a un ser bajo y de orejas largas, que solo vestía una túnica larga sin mangas algo ajada y quien llevaba colgando de su cuello un guardapelo como único adorno. Era el mismo guardapelo que había pertenecido a Regulus Black, su antiguo señor.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán mañana?- pregunto la criatura, sobándose las manos con algo de ansiedad.

Harry medito la pregunta que le hacia su elfo doméstico. El día siguiente era su cumpleaños y, como su mayoría de edad no la había celebrado como era debido - según la señora Weasley- todos habían coincidido de que tendría que compensarlo este año con una gran reunión, la que Harry había insistido que fuera en la antigua casa de los Black; ya que no había logrado que desistieran de la idea inicial (el de la fiesta), la cual aún creía innecesaria.

- A ver…- comenzó a hacer memoria el muchacho- Los Weasley, los Granger, los Lovegood, los Longbottom y Hagrid, creo…

- Entonces serán cerca de 20 personas en total- dijo Kreacher, quien parecía llevar las cuentas.

- Si, algo así…-respondió Harry sin ninguna seguridad, no tenia gana de hacer la suma de cuantos invitados se presentarían al día siguiente.

- Entonces ¿Podría ir a comprar mañana algunas cosas que me hacen falta?- pregunto el elfo con una amabilidad que, hace dos años, Harry no hubiese pensado que seria capaz. "_Pero pasaron tantas cosas"_ se dijo.

- Por supuesto- respondió el muchacho, animado con la perspectiva de salir un rato del encierro y la monotonía

- Entonces, es mejor que vaya a acostarse- menciono Kreacher- mañana será un largo día

- ¿Acostarme?- pregunto extrañado Harry, mientras levantaba su vista hacia el nuevo reloj de la cocina que había adquirido hace poco, el cual marcaba las once. "_Vaya…"_ pensó el muchacho "_hablando de estar perdido en tus pensamientos"_, luego agrego- tienes razón, buenas noches Kreacher

- Buenas noches, amo- respondió el elfo, despidiéndose con una inclinación.

Sentía que levitaba en ese lugar completamente blanco que parecía no poseer ninguna consistencia, observo a su alrededor y no tardó en distinguir un punto de color entre toda esa nada. Este punto en la lejanía, poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta que Harry pudo distinguir que era una figura alta, vestida con una larga toga que la cubría por completo, excepto su mano derecha la cual sostenía una hoz gigantesca. Muy pronto, _La Muerte_ - ya que no podía ser nadie más- extendía su mano izquierda hacia el muchacho, mostrándole un reloj de arena que poseía en su parte superior una placa dorada con su nombre.

Harry se quedo mirando fijamente el reloj por un rato con el seño fruncido, sin saber que quería decir _La Muerte_ con ella; pero está, con un brusco ademan, lanzo lejos el objeto hacia su izquierda y este al caer al suelo, se rompió en mil pedazos. Uno de los tantos pedazos de este reloj, que rebotaron hacia él, absorbió la mirada del joven, al cual le parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta.

- Me has vencido- escucho que decía, una voz desconocida en tono susurrante- ahora, soy tu siervo.

Harry parpadeo ante esta declaración salida de la nada y se dio cuenta, que sus pies ya se apoyaban en el suelo o por lo menos, pisaban algo firme. En eso llego a sus oídos el llanto de un bebe y miro a su alrededor para encontrar su origen. No muy lejos de él, se encontraba una cesta sencilla, en el cual se podía ver un recién nacido pataleando; el muchacho se acercó a este y trato de tocarlo, pero la cesta y el bebe se desvanecieron, para tomar la forma de una niña pequeña de pelo negro, la cual estaba arrodillada y dibujaba en el piso el símbolo que representaban las reliquias de la muerte.

Cuando la niña hubo acabado su dibujo instantes después, levanto su rostro, que para horror de Harry, parecía ser la de una persona en proceso de descomposición. El joven retrocedió angustiado y quiso gritar, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Mientras el mago luchaba por pronunciar palabra, la niña se levantó del suelo y alzó sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras todo su cuerpo se prendía en llamas. Harry tropezó con algo mientras seguía retrocediendo y pronto sintió que caía al vacío.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde todo estaba negro, lo que Harry agradeció, pues podía descansar sus ojos después de tanta blancura.

- Pronto comenzará…- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él- el principio del fin- aclaró.

Harry volteo para preguntar que es lo que "_estaba a punto de comenzar"_ y se encontró con la espalda de una muchacha, no mucho mayor que él, que poseía un largo cabello negro. Se acercó a ella y trato de tocarla con la intención de preguntar, pero como con el bebe, no pudo hacerlo, pues se convirtió en una figura completamente de agua, que se le escurrió por los dedos.

- Pero aún hay esperanza…- dijo otra voz, también femenina, pero en tono cansado y apergaminado- siempre existe la esperanza.

Cuando el muchacho buscó, otra vez, a la persona que había hablado; se encontró con una anciana, de pelo gris que le observaba con una sonrisa amable, pero que luego de unos instantes de silencio se transformo en arena, la cual se disemino por toda la oscuridad.

- … Despierte, Amo Harry- hablo la voz chillona de Kreacher.

- ¿Eh?- fue la respuesta de un somnoliento y agitado Harry. "_Que extraño sueño"_ se dijo el muchacho; mientras recordaba poco a poco, el porqué de la inquietud que asaltaba su pecho.

Harry desde hacía tres años, que tenía constantes y pavorosas pesadillas, en los cuales veía constantemente a la gente que había muerto delante de él; primero Cedric, luego Sirius y finalmente Fred, Remus y Tonks. Eran múltiples los rostros queridos que desfilaban en sus sueños, todos con rostros desfigurados o con muecas de dolor perpetuo, que le recriminaban constantemente el no haber hecho nada por salvarlos. Pero el reciente sueño había sido diferente, pavoroso… absolutamente, pero también extraño y desconcertante, por describirlo de alguna manera.

- Ya es de mañana- le zarandeó el elfo- hay muchas cosas que hacer y usted prometió que iría hacer las compras para Kreacher- agrego el elfo con su característica voz chillona.

- Claro, claro- dijo Harry, ya despierto y tranquilo, mientras se paraba de su cama como si una pierna le pidiera permiso a la otra. Su pereza matutina era evidente.

- El desayuno le esta esperando a bajo, amo- le termino por informar la criatura, observándolo detenidamente con sus ojos oscuros algo preocupados, antes de desaparecer.

La habitación de Harry - la cual el joven revolvió en busca de su ropa, sin terminar de decidirse que tenida ponerse- era la misma que poseía Sirius cuando vivía en esa casa y era la que había ocupado el año pasado cuando había estado escapando de los mortífagos. El cuarto en cuestión, solo había recibido ligeros cambios, los que consistían en el agregado de diversas fotografías mágicas esparcidas por aquí y por allá, que tenían en su mayoría como protagonista a sus dos mejores amigos o a sus padres.

En cambio, el resto de la casa si que parecía haber sufrido numerosos y grandes cambios, ya que se encontraba en proceso de ser restaurada por dentro, pues los mortífagos la dejaron casi en ruinas cuando se apropiaron del lugar y los únicos sitios que se habían salvado de la intrusión, por parte de los perseguidores, habían sido las piezas de los hermanos Black. El muchacho supuso, con algo de razón, que la casa se había salvado de la destrucción completa solo por la intervención de Snape o por que Voldemort no quiso perder un lugar tan obviamente antiguo y mágico.

Como los daños eran grandes pero solo en el interior, Harry optó por restaurarla de a poco, con el dinero que Sirius le había dejado, tratando de cambiar solo lo indispensable para que el lugar fuera más cómodo y algo menos lúgubre en el primer piso, dejando para más adelante el arreglo de los pisos superiores. Además, la decisión de restaurar en vez de remodelar la casa había sido más por una cosa de necesidad que por gusto; ya que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, Walburga y el tapiz genealógico, también habían logrado salvarse de milagro del vandalismo de los mortífagos, lo que le produjo un problema no esperado.

Sucedió que, en cuanto Harry volvió a poner un pie Grinmund Place - después de que el ministerio eliminará todas las maldiciones que sus antiguos perseguidores habían conjurado- se encontró con el grito espeluznante de la madre de Sirius. Al poco tiempo, ya no aguantando más las vociferaciones de la mujer, el muchacho decidió hablar con ella; le explicó, luego de hacer una corta investigación del árbol genealógico de los Black, que él también era un pariente lejano (por parte de abuela) y que tenía tanto derecho a la casa, como cualquiera de los otros parientes vivos de Walburga. Hay que añadir que con esta investigación, el pobre Harry se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, pues había descubierto que era una especie de primo político en tercer grado de Draco Malfoy, "_con semejantes primos…" _se lamentaba continuamente el joven mago.

Finalmente, decidió agregar el ofrecimiento restaurar la casa, hasta dejarla lo más parecida al aspecto que poseía cuando los Black estaban en la cúspide de la sociedad mágica; manteniendo como una especie de santuario la habitación de Regulus. La mujer del cuadro no pudo rechazar esta propuesta, ya que a pesar de que le repugnaba tener su casa llena de sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, esta volvería ha alzarse en la cúspide de su esplendor; solo tendría que soportar a unos cuantas escorias a su alrededor y esto no lo consideraba realmente un precio tan alto. Al ser aceptada la propuesta, el joven de ojos verdes quedo satisfecho, ya que esperaba que la señora Black fuera más difícil de convencer.

Luego de un rato, sumido en sus recuerdos y en la indecisión de con que ropa vestirse a partes iguales, finalmente Harry decidió ponerse unos jeans y una sudadera de color blanca. Ese atuendo le gustaba mucho, ya que era uno de las primeras ropas muggle hecha a su medida y no heredada de alguien más. "_Ponerse la ropa del enemigo, corroe el alma"_ (1) se dijo, parafraseando un diálogo que había leído en algún libro. Luego se dirigió al baño, se lavo a conciencia y bajo a la cocina a desayunar.

Ese día, pasó con demasiada rapidez; entre las compras, el almuerzo y el arreglo de la casa para la celebración de la tarde. Así que, cuando estaba recién terminando de acomodar todo, se dio cuenta que ya eran cerca de las cinco y que pronto comenzarían a llegar los invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fue la familia Weasley al completo; los que armaron un gran barullo desde el inicio, ya que en cuanto la señora Weasley puso un pie en la casa, trato de entrar a la cocina para ayudar con la comida, lo que provoco múltiples chillidos de reclamo de Kreacher. Así que Harry, no le quedo más remedio que casi amarrarla a una silla para que la amable señora se quedara quieta.

A primera vista, todos parecían estar bien. El señor Weasley vestía elegantemente pero se le notaba cansado; Bill y Fleur estaban radiantes debido a la reciente noticia de que iban hacer padres; Ron parecía satisfecho consigo mismo por algo que Harry no sabia, pero seguro que tarde o temprano averiguaría; mientras que Percy, ahora con el cargo de secretario del ministro, hablaba a quien quisiera escucharle, que reformaría la forma de trabajar del ministerio y, por último, Charlie parecía estar disfrutando enormemente el poder estar con su familia, pues había venido expresamente al cumpleaños de Harry. Aun así, el muchacho sabia que no todo era felicidad en la familia de pelirrojos, pues se sentía profundamente la falta de Fred en el grupo, aunque un alocado Lee Jordan - que había llegado con la familia- acompañaba a George y parecía ser la persona perfecta para llenar, en parte, el vacío que la muerte del gemelo había dejado en el grupo de hermanos. Esto daba a entender que el joven de trenzas se había transformado un nuevo hijo adoptado de los Weasley, como siempre lo fue él.

Después llegaron los Longbottom, siendo la anciana abuela de Neville la que casi arrastraba a Aberforth, que tenia tal expresión de condena en el rostro, que hizo que Harry soltara una sincera carcajada. Este hecho, hizo que el cantinero del "_Cabeza de Puerco"_ le mirara con furia, tratando de soltarse de la enérgica señora, para poder encarar al muchacho, pero está no lo dejo. Definitivamente la señora Longbottom era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Le siguieron Luna y su padre, con sus extraños ropajes y actitudes, siendo la chica quien le saludo primero, con la eterna expresión de tener sus pensamientos en un lugar muy lejano. El señor Lovegood, por otro lado, llego con rostro avergonzado pero de buen humor, llevando un gran paquete envuelto, diciendo que era su regalo de cumpleaños y que debía tener cuidado con ella, pues era frágil; por esto Harry les señalo un lugar seguro donde pudiera dejarlo sin que pudiera pasarle algo que lo estropeará. El muchacho atendió al padre de Luna sin ningún rencor por lo que había pasado meses atrás, no podía culparlo por anteponer la seguridad de su hija al de un completo extraño, los acontecimientos del año anterior lo habían dejado sin opción y por eso, Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que el olvidar el lamentable accidente ocurrido cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Cinco minutos después, aparecieron Hermione y sus padres, los cuales se veían algo cohibidos, tanto por la casa y su aspecto, como por ser todos los demás invitados magos. Pero casi de inmediato, se les acerco el señor Weasley, el que comenzó una animada conversación sobre mecánica muggle con el padre de Hermione; mientras que la señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza, con aspecto resignado y le sonreía a la señora Granger, con la cual empezó una tranquila cháchara, de quien sabe que. Mientras tanto, su mejor amiga, le saludo con alegría, para luego ir a reunirse con Ron, al cual beso suavemente en los labios, haciendo que Harry hiciera nota mental de no acercarse demasiado pronto a ellos, porque de seguro que querían ponerse al día.

Por último, llego Hagrid acompañada por Andrómeda y el pequeño Ted, el semigigante venía algo agitado explicando que llegaba tarde por que tuvo que dejar a Grawp con la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la cual estaba un poco reacia a quedarse sola con el gigante y luego había tenido que pasar a buscar a la señora Tonks. La actitud de la profesora remplazante del ramo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry lo consideraba perfectamente comprensible; después de todo el hermano del guardabosque parecía de todo menos dócil. Aunque debía aceptar que se había humanizado bastante desde la primera vez que lo vio, escondido en el Bosque Prohibido hace dos años. Ya cuando Harry estaba por cerrar la puerta, después de la llegada del buen Hagrid, una mano lo detuvo haciendo que volteara hacia la entrada.

- Señor Ministro- dijo con sorpresa el joven, al percatarse de quien era el que se había interpuesto.

- ¡Oh!, vamos Harry, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos para que me trates con tanta formalidad- le reprendió Kingsley, lo que hizo que el muchacho esbozara una sonrisa y lo hiciera pasar, lo cual el hombre se apresuró a hacer, pues afuera el aire estaba frío aunque alumbrara el sol - Además estoy en mi día libre y merezco salirme un poco de la molesta burocracia- añadió con relajo, mientras terminaba de adentrarse en la casa y saludaba con cordialidad a todos los presentes.

Luego de dejar entrar a Kingsley, Harry decidió que era hora de socializar con sus invitados los que se había dispersado en la cómoda sala en diversos grupos.

De todas maneras, trato de evitar a George y Ginny, con los cuales deseaba hablar a solas y cuando no tuviera otra opción. Cosa que sucedió cerca de una hora después, cuando el que se acercó a él, fue George. La razón de la reticencia de Harry ha hablar con él y, también una de las razones el por que se negó irse a vivir con los Weasley, era que aún se sentía responsable por la perdida de Fred y de todos aquellos que habían caído en la última batalla, aunque los Weasley le hubiesen tratado de convencer en incontables ocasiones de lo contrario. "_Si me hubiese entregado antes…"_ o "_Si me hubiese demorado menos tiempo en entender lo que Dumbledore quería de mí…"_ era su continúa reflexión y lo que producía que no pudiera, especialmente con George presente, levantar su mirada.

- Hola George, ¿como has estado?- pregunto Harry, tratando de iniciar una conversación lo más casual posible, evitando dejar ver su nerviosismo ante la proximidad de aquello que temía.

- Bien… dentro de lo que cabe esperarse- le respondió el aludido, con una liviana sonrisa, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al costado donde se encontraba su oreja perdida.

- Yo quería decirte…-comenzó el muchacho titubeante.

Harry decidió que no podía continuar evitando a George, pero antes de reanudar su amistad con él, quería sacarse toda la culpa de encima con respecto a la muerte de Fred, así que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para lograr el perdón de George, aunque no se lo mereciera.

- No fue tu culpa- le interrumpió el pelirrojo, mientras lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa y Lee Jordan parecía querer gastarle una inocente broma a la señora Granger, quien lo miraba con aprensión- ambos fuimos bajo nuestra responsabilidad, sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos y si Fred estuviera aquí, te diría lo mismo.

- Pero…- trato de hablar Harry, mientras dirigía su mirada a Jordan, el cual ahora era reprendido por la señora Weasley, de la misma manera como lo habría hecho con Fred.

- Ah… ah…ah- dijo en tono de advertencia George, mientras amenazaba con un dedo- si tratas de disculparte de nuevo, te juro que te utilizo como conejillo de indias de los Sortilegios Weasley, hasta que se te quite la idea…

Esta inesperada declaración hizo que Harry riera sinceramente y decidió hacerle caso al gemelo y tratar -como mínimo- de acallar un poco el sentimiento de culpa de su conciencia y corazón, no iba hacer fácil pero haría el esfuerzo.

Mientras el joven mago decidía esto, llego Neville con Aberforth a hablar con el pelirrojo sobre las "_locuras danzarinas"_ y algo más que no entendió… y tampoco quería hacerlo, conociendo como conocía a George, lo más probable que fuera un nuevo invento que no se destacaría precisamente por ser seguro. Por lo tanto, Harry los dejo con su conversación y decidió dirigirse a Ginny, con la que no había hablado por cerca de un mes; ya que si la seguía rehuyendo podría verse demasiado sospechoso y más de alguien pensaría que algo malo estaba pasando con ellos, lo que era del todo cierto, pero no quería que nadie se enterara todavía.

Era ella la segunda razón por la que no había querido ir a vivir a La Madriguera. Después de que todo paso, y él hubo llorado todo lo que podía, decidió que era hora de hablar con su exnovia, con la cual solo se habían visto y consolado en el funeral de Fred. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando se le acercó está lo recibió con la actitud de un témpano de hielo, por lo que supuso que todavía debía estar molesta y dolida por lo del fallecimiento de su hermano, así que decidió solo hablar temas triviales, para subirle el animo, y dejar la importante conversación acerca de su relación inacabada para más adelante. Lamentablemente, nunca volvió a darse la ocasión, ya que cada vez que trataba de acercársele, la pelirroja le hablaba de forma cortante y se marchaba abruptamente, sin dejar que él pidiera una explicación u ofreciera una.

- Hola Ginny- saludo tímidamente el muchacho acercándose a ella en el salón, esperando que fuera tan bien recibido como con George.

- Hola- le respondió secamente la joven, para luego agregar en el mismo tono- Feliz cumpleaños

- Gracias- le sonrío Harry sin saber que más decir, algo incomodo y confundido por la expresión ceñuda que veía en su cara.

- Debo irme- declaro la chica, luego de un rato de incomodo silencio, mientras se marchaba a encontrarse con Luna, la cual jugaba alegremente con Ted.

Harry veía con la decepción pintada en el rostro, como se alejaba su amada pelirroja para unirse a Luna, mientras pensaba que definitivamente esa no era la conversación que esperaba. Suspiro sin saber que hacer o pensar y se dirigió hacia uno de los rincones del salón para tratar de meditar en soledad, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió dirigirse a la ventana para distraerse mirando hacia la calle. Este hábito lo tenia desde que vivía con los Dursley, cuando no podía ni mirar la televisión ni jugar con el ordenador por que sus tíos no se lo permitían; aún lo seguía manteniendo, ya que después de todo las viejas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar por completo.

Mientras su miraba recorría la poco concurrida calle frente a su vivienda y se abstraía de la presencia de sus invitados por unos momentos, alguien poso una mano en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que se sobresaltara, se volteo y se encontró con el Ministro de Magia en persona.

- ¿Problemas?- pregunto Kingsley, mirando de forma parecida a como lo hacía Dumbledore cuando quería sonsacarle algo. Harry apartó su mirada del rostro del actual ministro y buscó por la habitación a donde se encontraba Ginny.

- ¿Habrá alguna magia que pueda hacernos entender a las mujeres?- pregunto finalmente Harry con tono resignado, haciendo que el hombre moreno soltara una ligera risa.

- Si existiera, muchacho, hace mucho que lo habríamos sabido- fue su repuesta, mientras el joven observaba atentamente el rostro del antiguo auror con el seño fruncido, mientras el hombre agregaba- te aseguro que muchos de nosotros querríamos utilizarla…

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sabía por lo que Ron contaba en carta, que estaba haciendo una muy buena labor ordenando el desastre que había quedado con la vuelta de Voldemort. Por lo que al parecer, casi toda la comunidad mágica quería que se quedara en el puesto de forma permanente, cosa con la que el muchacho estaba completamente de acuerdo, ya que desde que había ocupado el cargo, todo lo que se había propuesto hacer había salido bien, como si el universo completo confabulara para que todo resultará (2) lo mejor posible.

- ¿Y cuando eligen nuevo ministro, Señor Kingsley?- pregunto el joven, cambiando de tema, con algo de curiosidad por la reacción del hombre, luego de que ambos se acomodaran en una sillas que estaban próximas.

- ¡Ahh!- suspiro el aludido con algo de resignación, mostrando una mueca bastante graciosa que daba a entender su cansancio por la situación- parece que la gente del ministerio no tiene ningún apuro- rezongo, para luego cambiar muy rápido de expresión y mirar fijamente el rostro del joven mago- ¿Has pensado seguir estudiando?- pregunto abruptamente.

- No, la verdad que no- respondió Harry, sorprendido por el cambio brusco en el semblante del hombre, temiendo el rumbo que tomaría la charla.

- ¿Todavía tienes la idea de convertirte en auror?- pregunto nuevamente Kingsley

- Si… pero como…- comenzó a dudar el chico, pensando en que definitivamente esta conversación iba a tomar aspectos de su vida que aún no quería discutir.

- Me lo comento McGonagall alguna vez…- respondió con tono suave y compungido, como pidiendo disculpas por entrometerse en su intimidad sin haberle consultado- si es así, entonces te recomiendo que vuelvas al colegio, ya que para entrar a la escuela de aurores necesitas pasar tus EXTASIS.

"_Así que al final era eso, bueno, supongo que debería habérmelo esperado"_ pensó Harry, meneando la cabeza, para luego pasar la vista por el salón, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba su mentón en ellas; ademán que se había vuelto común últimamente cuando conversaba de temas importantes de su vida personal.

- Si ese es el caso, me alegra que no haya venido en forma oficial- dijo finalmente el muchacho, en un tono de entre burla e ironía. Pues sabía, por comentarios que Hermione había escrito en algunas de sus cartas, que el ministerio estaba teniendo problemas con respecto a su antiguo colegio.

Ante la puya, Kingsley inesperadamente, comenzó ha reírse con fuerza y sin ningún dejo de falsedad, cosa que descoloco a Harry, pues era la reacción que menos se esperaba.

- Bien, bien chico… veo que no se te pasa ni una, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda con suavidad y cariño, pero luego nuevamente se puso serio- A decir verdad, estamos temiendo que este año vayan mucho menos alumnos a Hogwarts. Por lo que hemos podido escuchar, muchos padres piensan que si el _Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ volvió una vez cuando lo pensaban derrotado, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

- Pero esta vez es diferente…- comenzó a reclamar Harry, pero Kingsley lo detuvo con un gesto, antes de que soltará su previsible discurso de lo seguro de la muerte de Voldemort.

- Lo se… lo se… también estuve ahí y creo en lo que nos explicaste- se justifico el ministro- pero esta vez, no hemos podido convencer a toda la sociedad mágica de la verdad, cosa que es bastante entendible teniendo en cuenta las pasadas acciones del ministerio- explicó- Así que, un buen aliciente para decir que todo se ha normalizado es anunciar que tu volverás a los estudios, debes tener presente que tu influencia ahora, es mucho mayor que la que tenias cuando comenzaste Hogwarts hace siete años, ni para que decir que es mayor que la mía.

El joven estaba sorprendido y confundido en partes iguales, Kingsley estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él y sabia que no había ninguna razón para negarse; pero una parte de su ser, la más rebelde y a la que le gustaba causar alguno que otro quebradero de cabeza al ministerio, ardía en deseos de negarse. Después de todo, todavía no olvidaba el asunto "Umbridge": sus desagradables maneras de infringir castigos y el hecho de que estuvo años trabajando en el ministerio haciéndole la vida imposible a mucha gente, aunque ahora estaba siendo juzgada con toda severidad por los crímenes cometidos contra los nacidos muggles.

- Lo voy a pensar- respondió finalmente Harry con un suspiro, pero no sabiendo decirse a si mismo si esta respuesta era por ser precavido o simplemente por testarudez

- Claro…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, sin parecer nada decepcionado- pero no te estoy obligando a nada- aclaró - Decide simplemente por tu propio bien, ya has pensado en los demás lo suficiente durante estos siete años, como para ser egoísta el resto de tu vida.

Harry asintió y sonrió a Kingsley, mientras cambiaba de tema y conversaban unos momentos más, pero no fue mucho tiempo. Instantes después, se disculpo con el moreno ministro para volver a integrarse a la "fiesta" y pensar con mayor tranquilidad la propuesta de volver a Hogwarts.

Paseaba por el salón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para conversar con los presentes, cuando vio a Ted solo en un pequeño corral improvisado. Se acercó, tanto para jugar con él como para distraerse de las muchas ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza y el pequeño, al ver que el muchacho se acercaba, le sonrió y comenzó con su gorjeo de bebe, mientras estiraba sus bracitos demandando su liberación, a lo que Harry accedió gustoso, llevándoselo a un sillón cercano donde empezó a distraerlo de todas las formas que se le pudo ocurrir.

Mientras jugaba con el bebe, el muchacho recordó que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su ahijado, para ser precisos, desde los funerales de Tonks, Lupin, Fred y todos los que habían fallecido en la última batalla. Desde luego, esta situación no había sido por falta de tiempo, la verdad es que no había querido imponer su presencia en la casa de los Tonks, ni tampoco ir a demandar cosas que en ese momento no correspondía, pues estaba seguro que la abuela de Teddy no se encontraría del todo a gusto con su visita; después de todo, él era uno de los responsables de que se hubiera quedado sola, cargando con una gran responsabilidad que no había pedido.

- Los niños siempre ayudan a aligerar las cargas, conscientes o inconscientes, reales o no- dijo la voz de Andrómeda, detrás de él.

El chico se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro de la madre de Nymphadora. Todavía le sorprendía el parecido que tenia la mujer con su hermana Bellatrix; poseía el mismo rostro pálido de facciones arrogantes, pelo oscuro y postura elegante, pero ambas mujeres no podían ser más distinta una de la otra en carácter. Ya que, mientras en los ojos de Bella no podía verse más que asco por todo lo que le rodeaba y solo interés por causar dolor; la mirada de Andrómeda despedía una calidez difícil de esconder u opacar, ni siquiera con la mayor de las tristezas.

- Si, supongo- respondió sin convicción Harry, mientras volvía su atención a su ahijado, quien parecía interesado en tomar sus gafas.

- Ha sido un gran alivio tenerlo a mi lado- siguió Andrómeda, refiriéndose a Teddy- pero creo que lo estas descuidando, después de todo eres su padrino.

- ¿Podrá algún día perdonarme el haberle quitado a sus padres?- pregunto Harry inconscientemente y en voz alta con un tinte de angustia en la voz, volviendo a sentirse culpable por la perdida de tantos y dejando entrever toda las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza

- No necesita hacerlo, ni él… ni nadie- respondió la mujer, acercándose al joven de pelo oscuro- después de todo, los que murieron solo defendieron la posibilidad de crear un futuro feliz para él y para todos aquellos a los que dejaban atrás- Andrómeda se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, dándole tiempo al joven de digerir sus palabras- pero lo que nunca te perdonaría Teddy, es que lo abandones… o que abandones a los que te quieren, eso es algo que ni él ni yo perdonaríamos…

Esta última frase, la mujer lo dijo con tal tono de dureza y orgullo, que hizo que Harry recordará que, después de todo, la mujer poseía sangre de la familia Black en sus venas y esta actitud confirma el gran carácter que siempre poseían los que llevaban este apellido. El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió a su interlocutora y asintió sin decir nada más, ya que en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Después de este gesto, Andrómeda tomo a su nieto en brazos.

- Creo que ya es hora de que cantemos el Cumpleaños Feliz- dijo con un tono ligero, para luego cambiar de tema- así que ¿esperamos pronto una visita de parte tuya a la casa? ¿cierto?

Después de esta última frase el muchacho simplemente respondió con un "_por supuesto"_ bastante alegre y se retiró. No había nada más que agregar.

- …Feliz cumpleaños a ti- coreaban todos los presentes alrededor de Harry mientras, delante de él, se encontraba una gran torta con forma de rayo, cubierto con glaseado amarillo… obra de Kreacher.

Cuando hubo terminado el "_cántico ritual_", se escucho una salva de aplausos, a lo que le siguió las felicitaciones de todos los presentes y, por lo tanto, tuvo que devolver muchos besos y abrazos apretujados.

- Dieciocho años, Harry- le grito Ron casi dejándolo sordo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda- que rápido se han pasado los años, si pareciera que fue hace poco que nos conocimos en el tren en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts…

- Nos han pasado muchas cosas, ¿cierto?- pregunto la voz de Hermione, quien también se acercaba para felicitar a Harry y así aprovechar de conversar un poco con él.

- Si tienes razón- dijo sonriendo el joven, sintiendo la acostumbrada calidez que le envolvía cuando estaba con sus mejores amigos, de los que hacía algún tiempo se había alejado.

Después de terminada la batalla contra Riddle, el muchacho se había alejado un poco de todo el mundo, incluso de Ron y Hermione. Una de las razones de esto, fue que él deseaba que desarrollaran su relación lejos de la sombra de posibles celos y riñas, que él pudiese provocar consciente o inconscientemente. Además, aunque estaba feliz de que sus amigos por fin hayan terminado juntos -después de años de tira y afloja, y de una estudiada ignorancia- sentía un poco de envidia, pues también el deseaba poseer ese tipo de felicidad al lado de Ginny.

- Ya es hora de que desenvuelvas los regalos, querido- dijo la voz de la Señora Weasley, mientras se le acercaba y lo conducía al sillón de la sala, que habían arreglado como puesto de honor para el cumpleañero.

Comenzó con el regalo de los Tonks, entregado por Teddy, quien había sido llevado por su abuela hasta el sillón. Andrómeda le paso al niño, el cual se acomodó en las piernas de Harry mientras le hacia entrega de un abultado paquete que entre los dos abrieron; dentro de la envoltura se encontraban, una caja de ranas de chocolates y otra caja de chocolatinas de Honydukes. "_Para que endulces tu vida"_ le comento la mujer, mientras el joven le agradecía el obsequio.

Luego se acercó Kingsley, el cual le regalo un libro titulado "_Aurores: Historias y aventuras"_ escrito por William Bones. "_El autor, era abuelo de Edgar Bones, perteneciente a la antigua Orden del fénix"_, le informo el Ministro, haciendo clara alusión al deseo del muchacho de continuar su formación como parte de la sección armada del ministerio y hacerla su carrera profesional.

El siguiente que se presento fue Hagrid quien le entrego un gran y esponjoso paquete ovalado, que resulto ser un gran abrigo de pieles, el cual supuso que agradecería más cuando llegase el invierno. Después del semigigante, se acercó Neville.

- Supe que habías perdido tu escoba hace algún tiempo, cuando escapabas del _Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_- comenzó a explicarse el muchacho, mientras que le entregaba un paquete alargado que tenia una forma que Harry reconoció de inmediato.

El joven mago rompió con ansias la envoltura y lo que vio le dejo sin palabras. Allí estaba el nuevo modelo de la Saeta de fuego "_Silver"_, la cual resplandecía en sus manos mientras que el muchacho lo devoraba con los ojos.

- Es estupenda- dijo Harry, cuando hubo recuperado su capacidad de habla.

- Hay que ver las especificaciones- salto de inmediato Ron, tan ansioso como su amigo por la escoba.

- Luego Ron, todavía quedan regalos por abrir- le reprendió el señor Weasley, el cual estaba sentado a la derecha de Harry, cerca de la chimenea tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- Cierto, lo siento- se disculpo el menor de los pelirrojo por su exabrupto, mientras Hermione se decidía entregar su regalo, que resulto estar muy bien envuelto, por lo que al joven cumpleañero le costó deshacerse del papel.

- Lo encontré en Australia y posee uno de los hechizo más fuerte de protección del mundo- le explico Hermione, mientras el chico observaba la figura de bronce que representaba una estrella de seis puntas, pero que en el centro tenía grabados que parecían imitar a una flor.

- Pero creo que llega un año tarde- la embromo Bill- si hubiese llegado antes, le hubiese servido más.

- Pero es que Voldemort…- comenzó a decir la castaña, mientras su cara se sonrojaba completamente de vergüenza- no fue el primer ni el último mago oscuro, aunque haya sido el peor. Así que creo que Harry debe tener toda la protección y preparación que pueda obtener, al igual que nosotros, solo por si acaso.

Harry observo a su amiga y se dio cuenta que había demasiada verdad en sus palabras, más de las que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Nunca había llegado a pensar en esa perspectiva, ya que la muerte de muchas personas queridas había sido muy reciente como para pensar en nuevas amenazas, pero en la realidad, el mal no se acababa solo con la muerte del enemigo de turno. Siempre habría alguien, con las mismas estúpidas ideas de la superioridad de los magos y la servidumbre de los muggles, ya que sino, no se explicaba porque Voldemort tenia tantos seguidores.

- Bien muchacho, aquí esta mi regalo- hablo de repente la voz brusca del hermano menor de Dumbledore, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, extendiéndole un paquetito bastante pequeño- no tuve tiempo de comprarte algo nuevo, por que me avisaron con poca antelación- comenzó a explicar Aberforth, mientras Harry sacaba del paquete un reloj de bolsillo, con cadena de color dorado y que tenia en su tapa grabada la figura de un fénix- era de Albus, se pasa de primogénito a primogénito en nuestra familia, y como tú eres lo más cercano que tuvo mi hermano a un hijo, pues creí que deberías tenerlo.

- Yo no…- comenzó a decir Harry, pero el viejo lo detuvo con un ademán brusco- gracias- dijo finalmente, cuando comprendió que el hombre no aceptaría el objeto de vuelta, seguramente debido a la gran cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos que evocaba ese objeto.

- Ahora nosotros, pues nuestro regalo se impacienta- dijo el señor Lovegood con algo más de alegría que la necesaria, provocada seguramente por los tres vasos de whisky de fuego que había tomado, mientras le acercaba el frágil paquete con el que había llegado.

Dentro de este, había una jaula en la que descansaba una hermosa lechuza de color gris brillante, la que casi podías decir que era de color plateado. Ululó quedamente cuando le sacaron la funda que lo cubría y miro directamente a los ojos esmeralda del chico que contrastaban con sus ojos chocolate oscuro, parecía analizarlo; cuando hubieron pasado unos instantes ululo más fuerte y movió de arriba a abajo su cabeza, como dando su aprobación.

- Dicen que este tipo de lechuzas, con ese color de plumaje, son muy extrañas- comentó al aire Ginny, pues parecía muy impresionada.

- También dicen que pueden leer la mente del dueño- agrego Luna, con la voz lejana que usaba siempre- aunque no es tan bonita como tu Hedwig- comentó- pero es que ella era irremplazable.

- Entonces solo queda nuestro regalo- hablo Charles con algo de brusquedad, cortando la conversación de Luna, la que no se molestó- este año es de parte de toda la familia.

El Señor Weasley se levanto de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió hacia el cumpleañero haciéndole entrega de un simple sobre, el chico lo abrió extrañado y dentro de él había una fotografía mágica, en la cual se encontraba la moto de Sirius, intacta.

- Entre George y yo terminamos de repararla… entre todos compramos las refacciones y decidimos que era una buena idea devolvértela ahora- hablo seriamente el patriarca de la familia Weasley.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que el muchacho atinó a decir, emocionado, pues sabía lo que eso significaba para el hombre y su familia en el ámbito material, por que a pesar de la racha de buena fortuna, todavía vivían bajo una estricta economía.

Entre las conversaciones, el pastel y los regalos, muy pronto llego las 12 de la noche, por lo que los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, cansados pero más alegres y, la mayoría prometiendo que lo visitarían de vez en cuando.

Pronto todos se hubieron marchado y a pesar de estar agotado, Harry ayudo a Kreacher a ordenar un poco el comedor, para luego cerca de las 1 de la madrugada irse a acostar. Aun así, no pudo quedarse dormido de inmediato, todavía le daba vueltas a la propuesta de Kingsley y la advertencia de Hermione. Medito los pros y los contras del asunto de volver al colegio, pero terminó concluyendo que existían más pros, sobretodo porque sería una ayuda para ahuyentar la culpa y el dolor. Lo único que lamentaba era que dejaría solo a Kreacher, ahora que por fin tenían una buena relación.

- En fin…- se dijo- de todas maneras si me quedo, terminaría siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda, teniendo en cuenta todos los trabajos de reparación que se aproximan para la casa. Mañana a primera hora mandaré la carta para pedir una plaza para mi asistencia a Hogwarts este año.

Con la decisión ya tomada, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y sin que nada perturbara, esta vez, su sueño.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_(1)basada en una frase sacada del libro de Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster_

_(2) Credo del libro "El Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho. "Cuando deseamos cumplir un sueño, el universo entero confabula para que se realicé"_

_**Notas de las (muy exhaustas) autoras:**_

_Isis (arrastrando los pies): Hola como están queridos lectores, aquí estamos con el verdadero primer capitulo de esta historia._

_Danna: Lo que es nosotras, estamos bastante agotadas, publicar dos capítulos seguidos… nos dejo muertas_

_Gea: La verdad es que este era muuuucho más largo que el prologo_

_Menthis: pero tiene que ser así por una razón_

_Isis: lo que pasa, es que para darnos el tiempo de corregir y escribir con tranquilidad, el próximo capitulo lo publicaremos en un mes más_

_Danna: así que con este capitulo larga duración, esperamos que se sientan en algo compensados y no nos abucheen demasiado_

_Menthis: con respecto al capitulo en sí, no tiene ninguna diferencia argumental con el que publicamos antes_

_Gea: pero si agregamos varios datos que pueden ser interesantes y esperamos que les haya gustado._

_Danna: ya saben que estamos esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias… en una de esas si hay presión desde las masas, publicamos antes el próximo capitulo_

_Isis: entonces, Nos leemos…._

_Gea: NO! Todavía no… primero los agradecimientos_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A ** : **por ser la primera seguidora de esta historia… espero que no seas la única V_V. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca descerebrada_

_Danna: Ahora si?_

_Gea: Yep… con esto ya estamos listas_

_Isis: entonces…_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	3. Dream I

**Dream I**

**La mujer más bonita del mundo**

El verano de Harry siempre había tenido una rutina bien establecida desde que se había mudado a Grinmund Place y ese día no fue la excepción. Se levantó, desayunó, ayudó a Kreacher con la limpieza, recibió a los albañiles mágicos que trabajaban en la restauración del segundo piso y a estos, les dio las respectivas indicaciones de como quería que quedarán las habitaciones, luego almorzó, salió a pasear y comprar al Londres muggle y finamente, llegó a cenar.

Ahora, luego de haber terminado de comer, el joven se encontraba leyendo un rato, como lo hacía siempre antes de irse a la cama, cuando la aparición de una cabeza en la chimenea le sobresaltó.

- Harry, cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto la recién aparecida cabeza, que correspondía al de la Señora Weasley, la cual solía llamarlo una vez por semana para saber de él.

- Exactamente igual que la semana pasada- contesto Harry con una sonrisa- Bastante bien.

- Seguro que no te falta nada, si quieres yo…

- Hoy salí a hacer las compras de la semana, Señora Weasley- le interrumpió el joven de ojos verdes, con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz.

- ¡Oh!- bufó la mujer- ¿Por qué no me dejas tener solo un poco de preocupación maternal por ti, Harry?

- Porque soy un joven muy autosuficiente- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo de orgullo en su voz.

- Bien…- dijo Molly decepcionada- entonces adiós. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa…

- Claro- dijo Harry, agradecido por la preocupación de la mujer que había sido lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido.

Un niño se removía entre las sabanas de su cuna para liberarse, pero no quería alzar sus parpados y luchó contra ello durante unos momentos, pues aún tenía algo de sueño. Cuando al fin decidió que era tiempo de que sus ojos vieran en mundo esa mañana, abrió primero uno y luego el otro, para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Se sentó en su camita algo inseguro y a base de tambaleos - todavía no lograba dominar todo eso del equilibrio y la gravedad- , tratando de acordarse por que ese día era tan importante que se despertara temprano. Movió su cabecita de un lado a otro, pensando que tal vez sus amigos peluches (un perro, un lobo, un venado y una ardilla) que vivían a su alrededor, le harían recordar.

- Así que ya estás despierto, mi campeón- dijo una voz masculina muy afable, que el pequeño reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Papá!- grito feliz mientras estiraba sus manitas hacia la persona que se inclinaba en la cuna.

- Shhh…- dijo James, mientras ponía su dedo frente a la boca en señal de que guardara silencio- hoy tenemos que dejar que mamá duerma un poco más, Harry

El pequeño, que tenia el pelo igual de negro y revuelto que su padre, abrió los ojos como platos y movió su cabecita asintiendo serio… Ahora recordaba… Ese día, era el día de las mamás y, junto con su padre, iban a darle una sorpresa a ella, con la que mamá se reiría mucho, con esa linda sonrisa que siempre tenia para él, así que era seguro que seria el día más feliz del año; después de navidad, claro.

Su padre, un hombre delgado pero muy fuerte -según Harry; por que podía cargarlo en brazos, jugar con él y conversar con su madre, todo al mismo tiempo- lo alzo de su cuna y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina. Mientras llegaban, el hombre le conversaba al pequeño de muchas cosas, las cuales en su mayoría no entendía, así que mientras su padre hablaba, el niño se entretenía jugando con su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Esto lo tendré que hacer con magia- le explico el hombre de ojos chocolate al niño, cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina - lo casero queda más rico, pero no tengo la facilidad de tu madre para hacerlo- termino con cara de resignación y encogiendo los hombros, cosa que Harry copio sacando una suave carcajada de su padre, mientras este último atraía las cosas para preparar el desayuno.

El hombre dejo a Harry en su sillita alta, mientras preparaba el pequeño y simple regalo, ya que según lo poco que entendió niño, su padre no podía salir a la calle a comprarle un obsequió que fuera más bonito a su mamá, por que andaban hombres malos que querían lastimarlos. Su padre, meneo la cabeza con rostro pensativo, mientras soltaba un nuevo suspiro de resignación.

- A… pu…da…te- dijo el niño con voz de mando, después de un rato de observación golpeando su mesita con la mano, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos, mientras Harry le fruncía el seño en un gesto que era una copia exacta del que hacia su madre.

- Ya va, ya va- dijo el hombre de buen talante- no me presiones- agregó mientras parecía hacer mil cosas en la cocina- además no le faltes el respeto a tu pobre y anciano padre- finalizo con tono de victima.

Una hora y varios accidentes después, James llevo su hijo a la habitación en donde compartía la cama con su esposa, después de haber ido a dejar la bandeja con el desayuno, la que había puesto en un velador cercano al lecho. El pequeño Harry gateo tambaleante por la colcha hacia donde estaba su madre, en cuanto el hombre lo poso en la cama y con estos movimientos del lecho, la pelirroja dormida comenzó a removerse inquieta entre las sabanas.

- ¡Mamá!- grito el niño a modo de "_Buenos Días"_, saltando sobre Lily en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

- Mmm…- rezongo la somnolienta mujer- Harry deja dormir a mamá un poco más

- …eli Dia!- le saludo Harry con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y rodeando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de su adormilada madre.

Lily sonrió ante el saludo, ya completamente despierta por el beso y el abrazo del pequeño, así que alzó a su hijo frente a ella y le devolvió el beso.

- Gracias, mi peque- dijo con voz emocionada.

- ¡Hey!, yo también quiero mi parte de cariño- protestó James, mientras se acercaba con la bandeja del desayuno- Feliz Día de las Madres, Lily.- para luego mostrarle la bandeja- este es una humilde ofrenda en el altar de la madre más linda del mundo.

Lily poso a su hijo a su lado, en la cama y se sentó para que su esposo acomodará la bandeja sobre sus piernas, este se le acerco y la beso suavemente en la boca, para después observarla tiernamente a los ojos, mientras Lily volvió a reiterar sus "_gracias"_, esta vez a su marido.

Harry tironeo el pijama de la pelirroja llamando su atención, algo celoso. "_Mamá mía"_ fue lo que dijo mientras se arrimaba a ella y miraba con resentimiento a su progenitor. Ambos padres se rieron en respuesta a la puya del pequeño, para después apaciguarlo con caricias; James revolviendo su cabello y Lily tomando su manito mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla.

Ya calmados los celos de su pequeño retoño, la pelirroja mujer decidió prestarle atención a su desayuno, pero lo que vio, casi le hace estallar en carcajadas. Las tostadas estaban algo quemadas, el jugo de naranja tenía pequeñas pepitas, mientras que la mermelada parecía ser lo único que se había salvado, ya que hasta el café, el cual había probado bajo su propio riesgo, estaba muy azucarado.

- ¿Lo hiciste con magia?- pregunto la mujer a James con una mirada divertida.

- Bueno… en realidad…- tartamudeo el hombre como un chiquillo- si… - contesto finalmente bajando la cabeza, avergonzado. La preparación del desayuno no había resultado tan bien como esperaban los hombres de la casa.

Lily río con ganas sin poder evitarlo, cumpliendo las expectativas de Harry con respecto a tener un día feliz, mientras su padre lanzaba un sonoro suspiro, para luego sumarse también al buen humor de su esposa, pero algo más quedamente; pues se sentía un poco herido en su orgullo propio por ser la burla de su mujer.

- Definitivamente lo tuyo no es la cocina- declaró Lily, mientras comenzaba a servirse el desayuno, que después de todo estaba comible.

- Lo se- coincidió su esposo, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y acomodaba a su hijo en las piernas, el cual tenia cara de no entender mucho sobre el chiste que había desatado tal hilaridad en su madre- por eso, normalmente te lo dejo a ti.

James beso a su esposa nuevamente, pero ahora en la mejilla mientras esta seguía sirviéndose el desayuno, para luego comenzar hablar de cosas varias, como el posible regalo que Sirius le haría a Harry en su cumpleaños y las recientes visitas de Peter y Remus, ocurrida hacia algunos días.

- Bien- dijo Lily luego de suspirar satisfecha y relajada- después seguimos conversando, ahora les toca a ustedes alimentarse. No deseo un hijo y un esposo convertidos en puros sacos de huesos por no comer.

Con estas palabras se levanto de la cama, tomo a Harry en brazos - el cual estaba jugando con cosas que James le había traído para que no se aburriera- y se dirigió a la cocina, tatareando una canción muy de moda.

- Ahora, mi peque- se escucho la voz cada vez más lejana de Lily, ya que el cuadro se había vuelto borroso- verás preparar una verdadera comida…

Harry despertó lentamente, tratando de no olvidar el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. "_¿Habrá sido un recuerdo?"_ se pregunto, mientras evocaba todas las imágenes de sus padres, mientras trataba de forzar su memoria al máximo, "_Si, lo es"_ afirmo una voz susurrante en su mente, que reconoció de inmediato. "_Pues, si es así"_ concluyo para si mismo, tratando de no pensar que se estaba volviendo loco "_es seguro que papá era un desastre para la cocina"_ se dijo, riéndose de tal descubrimiento, mientras guardaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón ese recuerdo, siendo el más feliz que hubiese tenido nunca.

"_Ojala vuelva a tener uno de esos recuerdos"_ se dijo antes de hundirse nuevamente en su cama, para volver a dormir. Después de todo, aún era temprano como para levantarse, ya que ni siquiera había amanecido en Londres.

_**Notas de (las atolondradas) autoras:**_

_Menthis: este es el nuevo episodio de este mes_

_Isis:…_

_Gea:…_

_Danna:…_

_Isis (extrañada): estas bromeando ¿cierto?_

_Danna: No tiene nada que ver con la historia O.o_

_Gea: Y es demasiado corto! _

_Menthis: jejejeje era broma, era broma. Este es el primero de los extras que pondré con los capítulos de la historia principal casi siempre_

_Isis, Gea y Danna suspiran aliviadas_

_Menthis: estos extras a veces tendrán temáticas y otras tendrán… bueno ya verán._

_Isis: ok, ya con el asunto aclarado_

_Danna: AGRADECIMIENTOS!_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A **taikara100**: Por ser una nueva seguidora de esta historia, espero que lo que siga de aquí en adelante te agrade._

_Gea: Bien, terminado esto solo nos queda despedirnos_

_Menthis: pero solo unos momentos… en un dia o dos ¿espero? Tendrán el verdadero segundo capitulo_

_Todas: Nos leemos_


	4. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

**Compras en el callejón Diagon**

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Harry y una desde el extraño recuerdo soñado donde los protagonistas eran sus padres. Unos días antes, Ron le había avisado que ese día iría de visita a su casa junto con Hermione, por lo que el muchacho los esperaba con impaciencia, ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no pasaba una tarde a solas con sus mejores amigos.

Pero a pesar de la alegría que sentía por poder pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione, el joven mago se sentía agotado. Después del día de la fiesta seguía sin poder dormir bien, ya que cada noche - a excepción de aquella en que soñó con su antigua casa en el valle Godric- el mismo sueño con imágenes que no comprendía (aquella en donde aparecía y le hablaba "_La Muerte")_, le asaltaban con mayor fuerza, como si estuvieran urgiéndolo para que hiciera algo… algo que no tenia la menor idea de lo que era.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro, cuando finalmente el timbre sonó con bastante insistencia y Harry se dirigió presurosamente a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró en medio de algo que parecía una batalla campal, de aquellas en las que él no salía del todo indemne.

- Pero si no vas, ¿A que te dedicaras?- preguntaba Hermione con la cara contraída por el enojo y con aquellos ojos brillantes que siempre ponía cuando quería amonestarlos por haberse saltado alguna regla del colegio.

- A lo mejor me voy con George a su tienda, dice que necesita ayuda- le respondió el pelirrojo con fría indiferencia y con las manos en los bolsillo.

- ¡Pero Ron!…- gritaba, más que hablaba la castaña - no puedes ser tan inmaduro… tan inconsciente. Te estas jugando TU futuro…

- Exacto y está es MI vida- le respondió el joven de ojos azules en el mismo tono, mientras su rostro se crispaba con una furia muy parecida a la de su pareja.

Con esta declaración por parte del pelirrojo, Hermione dio por terminada la discusión, yéndose totalmente enfadada hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde Harry pensaba que la muchacha esperaba calmarse, para no decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

- Eh… Eh… Hola, Hermione- fue el titubeante saludo del joven de lentes, cuando la muchacha pasó delante de él, con paso rápido, recordándole ligeramente a la madre de Ron cuando se enojaba.

- Hola- respondió la chica con brusquedad, sin detenerse ni a mirarlo.

Cuando esta hubo desaparecido de su vista, el moreno se volvió a mirar a Ron y lo encontró con los hombros caídos y el rostro apesadumbrado, pero sin ninguna intención de perseguir a su sulfurada novia.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que pasa ahora?- exigió Harry a su amigo, mientras el pelirrojo se adentraban finalmente a la casa y se dirigía junto con el joven al salón en el piso superior, para sentarse a conversar en algunos de los divanes.

- Mmm…- fue el murmuro de aceptación, mientras sacudía la cabeza con poco convencimiento, para luego comenzar a explicar- En resumen, cuando veníamos hacia acá, me a preguntado si volvía a Hogwarts y yo le he respondido que no. Así que se enojó y comenzó a darme la lata con su discurso de "_que debía ser responsable, que todavía no estaba preparado para desenvolverme en la sociedad mágica"_, etc… etc… etc. Así que yo también me enfadé y le dije que no tenía que ser tan entrometida y el resto… pues es lo que viste recién.

- ¿De verdad, no vas a volver a Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry algo alarmado, cosa que se reflejaba con bastante obviedad en su rostro, que se presentaban también algo ojeroso por las malas noches que había pasado últimamente.

Harry siempre pensó que los tres volverían juntos a estudiar; ha tener por fin una vida normal de estudiantes como había debido ser desde el principio, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que quizás Ron quisiera otra cosa y, ahora analizando la situación, en cierto modo lo comprendía, existían muchos recuerdos dolorosos entre las paredes del antiguo colegio. Pero esta verdad no lo hacia sentirse mejor, ni tampoco le daban la directriz de cómo comportarse delante del pelirrojo, sin evidenciar su profunda decepción.

**Hey, what did you hear me say, you know the difference it makes**

**What did you hear me say. Yes, I said it's fine before**

**I don't think so no more I said it's fine before**

**I've changed my mind I take it back**

_Oye, ¿Qué me escuchaste decir? tú sabes la diferencia que ello hace._

_¿Qué fue lo que me escuchaste decir? Sí, antes dije: "Esto está bien"_

_pero ya no lo creo más, Antes dije: "Esto está bien"_

_He cambiado de opinión. Me retractó_

- Claro que vuelvo, eso solo era en broma para asustar un poco a Hermione- respondió Ron, levantándose de un salto y comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala como animal enjaulado- de hecho ya mande la lechuza a Hogwarts diciendo que me guardaran una plaza.

- ¡Ah!- suspiro su amigo aliviado como nunca- entonces dile la verdad ha Hermione y asunto arreglado.

- Pero…- dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose de golpe de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza con pesadumbre- es que no es tan fácil. Últimamente me gusta demasiado tener discusiones con Hermione como cuando solo éramos amigos – explicó- me da la sensación que ella es mucho para mí, que no la merezco. Siento que ella necesita ha alguien mejor, no un vago y bueno para nada como yo… alguien… necesita alguien… alguien…- titubeo el chico- alguien como tú, Harry…- finalizo Ron, con resignación.

- ¡Ah, no!… eso no- se indigno el muchacho, sobresaltando a su compañero y colocándose frente a él para enfrentarlo- estuve cerca de cuatro años soportando sus miraditas disimuladas y sus pelear por celos injustificados- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- estando yo al medio, sin poder hacer nada, y no voy a aceptar que tu des por terminada tu relación con Hermione, sin pelear o esforzarte. Para ella no hay nadie mejor que tú, Ron- agrego- y nadie a dicho que la vida de pareja sea fácil.

- Pero…- trato de argumentar en contra el pelirrojo.

- Nada de peros- detuvo Harry las posibles razones que le pudiera dar su amigo- tú la quieres y ella a ti, solo pone un poco más de esfuerzo y no te hagas la victima. Así que iremos a la cocina y le explicaras todo, para que hagan las paces, además…- agrego, con una media sonrisa- yo todavía sigo enamorado de Ginny.

**Erase and rewind 'cause I've been changing my mind**

**Erase and rewind 'cause I've been changing my mind**

**I've changed my mind**

_Borrón y cuenta nueva. Porque he estado cambiando de parecer,_

_Borrón y cuenta nueva. Porque he estado cambiando de parecer,_

_he cambiado de opinión._

Ron miro de lado a Harry luego de esa declaración como sopesando las palabras del joven; después de un rato, suspiro, se encogió de hombros y con un decaído "_Bueno"_, tomaron rumbo a la cocina para reunirse con Hermione. Está se encontraba acuclillada, mientras conversaba con Kreacher pues parecía desear tener una plática con él cara a cara, pero el pobre elfo doméstico tenia un rostro cada vez más y más espantado por cada palabra que salía de la boca de la muchacha.

**So where did you see me go it's not the right way, you know**

**Where did you see me go. No, it's not that I don't know**

**I just don't want it to grow, it's not that i don't know**

**I've changed my mind. I take it back**

_Así que ¿A dónde me ves ir? no es la dirección adecuada, lo sabes._

_¿A dónde me ves dirigirme? No, no es lo que yo no sé_

_Es simplemente que no quiero crecer. No es lo que yo no se._

_He cambiado de parecer. Me retracto_

- Todavía sigue con el P.E.D.D.O.- le susurro Ron al oído de su amigo, a modo de explicación

- ¡Ah!- mascullo Harry, en señal de entendimiento.

- Amo Harry, Amo Harry- dijo el elfo precipitándose al dueño de casa, como naufrago a un salvavidas- por favor no me de vacaciones, seré un elfo bueno… así que no me de vacaciones- pidió con una desesperación bastante cómica, hablando apresuradamente, repitiendo seguramente algo de lo que le había dicho la castaña, mientras conversaban.

- Esta bien, esta bien- dijo el muchacho, en voz baja calmando a la criatura y palmeándole la espalda, mientras veía como Ron se dirigía hacia Hermione, algo nervioso, seguramente para aclararle el mal entendido.- no te daré vacaciones, pero tendrás que mantener la casa aseada mientras no estoy, por que este año vuelvo a Hogwarts. Pero prometo volver para Navidad y vacaciones de verano.

- Claro, claro, será un gusto- respondió el elfo de manera alegre y aliviada, que hizo que Harry esbozara una sonrisa, para luego ver como iba con rapidez a continuar los quehaceres que había dejado inconcluso por la interrupción provocada por Hermione.

**Erase and rewind 'cause I've been changing my mind**

**Erase and rewind 'cause I've been changing my mind**

**I've changed my mind**

_Borrón y cuenta nueva. Porque he estado cambiando de parecer,_

_Borrón y cuenta nueva. Porque he estado cambiando de parecer,_

_he cambiado de opinión. (1)_

Harry se mantuvo en la entrada de la cocina, apartado por un buen rato. No quería estorbar en la explicación que Ron debía dar a su novia, pero también se mantuvo atento, por si en cualquier momento alguno de los dos comenzaba a enfadarse y así detenerlos antes de que empezaran una nueva pelea. Después de todo, este había sido el modo en que sus mejores amigos se habían relacionado por casi siete años y, por lo tanto, no iba ser tan fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Esta verdad la había deducido después de las declaraciones del pelirrojo, pues sabia que ambos se amaban profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque solo lo hubiesen reconocido a viva voz hasta hace tres meses atrás.

Luego de un rato, el joven se dio cuenta de que ya podía acercarse a la pareja, pues Hermione abrazo con vehemencia a su novio y le dio un profundo beso en la boca, que hizo que su acompañante se sonrojara tanto, que no podía adivinarse que parte era su cara y cual era su pelo.

- No me vuelvas a asustar así- regaño suavemente la joven castaña a Ron cuando el chico de ojos verdes estuvo a su lado, quien se detuvo a unos pasos de la pareja para observarlos mejor.

Ambos habían cambiado mucho desde que los viera por primera vez hace más de siete años. Por un lado Ron, quien siempre le había sobrepasado en altura, tenia un cuerpo más firme y algo más grueso, junto con ademanes más seguros, lo que hacia que su apariencia representara mayor edad de la que en verdad tenía; mientras que su rostro antes cubierto de pecas, había dado paso a un perfil algo tosco y rasgos muy marcados, manteniendo la cabellera del mismo color rojizo de siempre, rasgo característico de su familia.

Por otro lado, su amiga Hermione seguía manteniendo su cabellera enmarañada e indomable de color castaño, pero su cuerpo hace mucho que había dejando la niñez, dando paso a una figura de mujer delgada de piel morena, que contenía una mente privilegiada que en tantas aventuras le había ayudado. En el caso de su rostro este era redondeado y de rasgos suaves que delataban su amabilidad, pero siempre con una expresión de severidad. Harry se percató, que era una extraña mezcla entre la profesora McGonagall y la señora Weasley

- Y tu Harry, ¿ya mandaste tu respuesta al colegio?- pregunto Hermione, con una sonrisa que no parecía querer borrársele de sus facciones.

- Si, Aria llevo la respuesta hace unos días- respondió Harry con ligereza, dándose cuenta que la muchacha tal vez no hubiese armado escándalo, si él le hubiese dicho que no volvía.

Mientras pensaba lo anterior, el joven se volteó con la mayor prisa posible sin despertar sospecha en la pareja. Esto, para que no vieran su expresión de desconcierto al percatarse de que parecía estar sobrando en el grupo, pero además aprovecho de dirigirse a Kreacher para pedirle que preparara té para los tres.

- ¿Aria?- pregunto la pareja al unísono, extrañada.

- Si, la lechuza gris que me regalaron los Lovegood- explico Harry, mientras los tres tomaban asiento y el elfo les servía las bebidas

- Ah- fue la expresión de entendimiento que soltaron Ron y Hermione al unísono, que logro que Harry sonriera y dejará de lado sus temores infundados

- Entonces debemos juntarnos en el Callejón Diagon, para comprar los materiales de este año- propuso Ron, luego de un rato de silencio, mientras se servían el dorado líquido que les había preparado el elfo domestico.

- Buena idea- apoyo Hermione

- Si, tengo que comprar muchas cosas nuevas- dijo Harry, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión pensativa- porque dudo que los Dursley hayan guardado algo de lo que deje en su casa y tampoco me agrada la idea de presentarme allá para reclamarlas.

Los tres se miraron con rostros incrédulos de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que los tíos de Harry guardaran sus cosas, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada ante lo muy improbable que era, el solo pensar en esa opción.

- …Es que no encuentro que el Quidditch sea una cosa de la que preocuparse- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Que no es para preocuparse! ¡Pero que dices, Hermione! Lo que sucede es que tu no entiendes el juego, por eso…- exclamaba Ron

- …Hay otra cosa que me gustaría saber- pregunto Harry de un momento a otro, interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras entre los novios, que podría haber desencadenado una nueva guerra mundial- ¿Quién más volverá al colegio?

- Yo hablé con Neville- dijo Ron, desarrugando la frente mientras su principio de enojo se esfumaba, para dar paso a su actitud desenfadada de siempre- este me dijo que volvería y al parecer Seamus y Dean también.

- Y yo lo hice con Luna- continúo Hermione, suspirando y lanzando a Harry una mirada de gratitud por su intervención- ella también volverá, pero decidió volver a cursar el sexto año, según ella no aprendió lo suficiente como para pensar en las materias de séptimo.

- Bueno, de los demás sabemos poco- medito Ron, para luego agregar con ánimo- ya lo veremos cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, pero seguro que vuelven todos.

- Si, seguro- dijo Harry recordando las palabras del Kingsley, pensando que tal vez ese año el edificio estaría más desierto de lo normal

- Y bien, Harry ¿que es lo que sucede entre tu y Ginny?- pregunto abruptamente Hermione, cortando nuevamente una conversación, que esta vez el joven tenia con Ron sobre la nueva temporada de Quidditch y las posibilidades de que los Churley Cannons ganarán el primer partido de la temporada.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo el joven, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad con respecto al tema que, definitivamente no sentía- ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo?

- No, en realidad- contesto su amiga- cada vez que trato de sonsacarle algo del tema me ignora o me dice que te pregunte a ti.

- ¡Pero si yo no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que le pasa!- explotó exasperado el muchacho de la cicatriz, para inmediatamente añadir con voz apesadumbrada- tal vez se dio cuenta que no me quiere tanto como ella pensaba…

Esta última declaración hizo que Ron golpeara la mesa con enojo, mientras al mismo tiempo se levantaba de un salto, con la cara enrojecida y los puños apretados

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- reprendió el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- Es que no tengo otra manera de expli…- se trato de defender Harry, del ataque verbal de su mejor amigo

- Claro- interrumpió el pelirrojo, con voz cargada de sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, esta vez en la cocina - como tú no la viste sufrir por ti durante años, como no la viste llorar por que decidiste acabar con su relación dizque "_para protegerla_", como no te percatabas como te veía cada vez que estaban cerca.

- Ron, cálmate- trato de apaciguar Hermione a su novio, mientras este volvía a tomar asiento y se concentraba en su té en un intento de calmarse- Esta vez Harry, Ron tiene razón- dijo la castaña sorprendiendo a su dos amigos- Tú le has gustado a Ginny desde que se conocieron y, según lo que ella me contó, ha estado enamorada de ti desde que la salvaste del diario de Voldemort.

- Entonces no logro comprender…- trato de decir el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- Yo tampoco…- le corto Ron- es por eso que aún te sigo hablando…

- ¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Harry, extrañado.

- Que si no supieras que sigues igual de enamorado de mi hermana como ella de ti y que no sabes por lo que esta enfadada- explicó el pelirrojo- si no supiera que has tratado de hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas, hace rato te hubiese golpeado y quitado mi amistad.

Ante esta declaración, el muchacho de ojos verdes, no pudo menos que sonreír, era bueno saber de lo que seria capaz de hacer Ron por su hermana menor. Mientras tanto Hermione, parecía pensativa y algo contrariada, como si se enfrentara a un problema de Aritmancia muy difícil de resolver o una runa particularmente complicada.

- Pero no estamos más cerca de saber que le pasa a Ginny que antes- termino por argumentar la muchacha.

- Si, lo sé- declaro Harry encogiéndose de hombros con actitud derrotada- por que ustedes las mujeres, suelen ser tan complicadas.

- Bueno los hombres tampoco son muy fáciles de entender- rebatió la castaña.

- ¿Cómo que no?- salto Ron- solo tienes que poner una buena comida delante de nosotros y nos tienes conquistados.

El comentario de Ron hizo que el grupo rieran con ganas a pesar de lo complicado de la situación, pero poco después se quedaron bajo un silencio apacible, el que fue interrumpido por un susurro de Ron, "_En Hogwarts"_. Sus dos acompañantes se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Harry.

- Que en Hogwarts podremos averiguar lo que le pasa- repitió el chico- allí, tarde o temprano podremos acorralarla y preguntarle- luego dijo a modo de explicación, ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos- ¿que?, ya me tiene arto de sus sollozos, quejas y mal humor.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con una expresión de desánimo y resignación por la falta de un plan mejor, así que tendrían que procurar armarse de paciencia y esperar a la llegada del primero de Septiembre para solucionar ese problema. Ya zanjado el asunto, siguieron conversando toda la tarde temas pocos trascendentes, como deben hacerlo todos los jóvenes de su edad.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que ya dispone de la plaza solicitada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, para cursar el séptimo curso. _

_El expreso a Hogwarts partirá el 1 de septiembre del año en curso, a las once en punto de la mañana desde la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos._

_Además le informamos que se le ha sido restituido al cargo de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor_

_También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Muy cordialmente, Pomona Sprout_

_Directora adjunta._

Por fin tenia la ansiada carta de aceptación en sus manos y dentro de unos días estaría de vuelta entre los amados muros del antiguo colegio. Era por esto que esa tarde se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon con Ron y Hermione, pero no todo había salido como esperaba y el muchacho se había llevado, una no tan agradable sorpresa.

Cuando se fue a vivir a Grinmund Place, lo hizo con el firme propósito de no salir hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado y su fama disminuido; pues esta última, ya le había traído suficientes problemas durante toda su vida escolar. Así que solicitó al Ministerio de Magia, o mejor dicho al actual Ministro, que lo mantuviera fuera del ojo público durante un tiempo. Kingsley acepto su petición sin muchos inconvenientes, así que Harry no tuvo que moverse mucho de la vieja casona de la familia Black - salvo la vez que tuvo que ir a testificar a favor de Draco Malfoy, al ministerio-. Ni siquiera tenia necesidad de ir a Gringotts, pues de sus asuntos económicos se encargaba Bill, en quien confiaba plenamente.

En ese momento, ya llevaba cerca de tres meses fuera de "_circulación"_ en el mundo mágico y aunque sabia que habían surgido rumores estúpidos en la prensa sobre su persona, no había sido molestado por casi nadie. Es por esto que pensó que estos meses habían sido suficiente aislamiento, que seguro ya nadie lo observaría demasiado o, por lo menos, no le saltarían encima a la menor oportunidad, por eso no se preparo para ninguna eventualidad especial al visitar el concurrido callejón, ni siquiera llevo su capa de invisibilidad, lo cual fue un grave error.

En cuanto puso un pie en el "_Caldero Chorreante"_, todos los que se encontraban ahí voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados y reconocieron al chico de inmediato, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una horda de gente se precipitase a su encuentro. Varias manos y rostros lo saludaron de manera efusiva, preguntando donde había estado y que había hecho, pero Harry no respondió a ninguna de estas preguntas, ya que su prioridad era salir de allí. Luego de quince minutos de varios empujones y tironeos a los tres jóvenes - ya que Ron y Hermione también les había tocado su cuota de alboroto por acompañarlo- lograron al fin salir al muro por donde se entraba al callejón, pero en la calle mágica fue mucho peor.

Paso una hora más antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar y entrar a Florean Fortescue - la heladería que ahora era regentada por el sobrino del antiguo dueño asesinado por mortífagos- en la cual, como supuso el muchacho antes de entrar, también se armó un tumulto tan solo al verlo aparecer. Después de recibir los jalones y empujones correspondientes de las personas que querían saludarlos, se sentaron y pidieron un helado, los cuales les fueron servidos de inmediato.

- Vaya si que esta entrada ha sido loca- hablo Ron, para luego soltar un suspiro y arreglarse la ropa, que había quedado bastante estropeada después de que pasaron a través de un grupo de muchachas bastante chillonas y con expresiones medias psicóticas, que ahora los estaban mirando desde el aparador del local, produciéndoles ligeros escalofríos.

- Lo sé- respondió Harry desanimado, arreglándose la ropa también.

- Pero ya no podemos hacer nada- le dijo Hermione, como la voz de la razón, pero definitivamente feliz - ahora mejor será que comamos estos helados y celebremos el hecho que volveremos a Hogwarts

Los jóvenes muchachos asintieron a la propuesta de su amiga, contagiándose de su buen humor y luego de un "_Por la vuelta a Hogwarts"_, comenzaron a atacar las grandes copas de helados que tenían por delante, disfrutando al máximo de su exquisito sabor. Cuando hubieron terminado, pidieron la cuenta, pero el encargado les dijo que las copas de helado eran gratis como agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico y muggle.

- La fama tiene sus compensaciones- comentó el pelirrojo, mientras Harry y Hermione agradecían el gesto del dueño del establecimiento, produciendo que los tres amigos estuvieran de espaldas a la puerta

- Hasta que te encontré- exclamó una voz que venia desde la entrada de la heladería, que los jóvenes reconocieron al instante.

- Señor Ministro- saludaron los muchachos a Kingsley, quien venia acompañado de un sequito de consejeros y guardias, los cuales empezaron a desalojar el recinto, que a cada minuto se abarrotaba más y más de curiosos.

- Debiste haberme avisado que vendrían, Harry- les abordo el hombre, luego de que se hubieran sentado todos, ya que para saludarlo los muchachos se habían levantado de sus puestos- les hubiera puesto una escolta- les explico, para luego agregar- Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer, pero sería mejor que el resto de tu visita lo hicieran escoltados.

- No creo que sea necesario…- comenzó a negarse Harry, pero Ron le interrumpió.

- Creo que deberías aceptar-dijo el pelirrojo, para sorpresa de todos, de manera seria - ya vimos de lo que es capaz la fuerza destructiva de la masa- explicó mientras indicaba su ropa, la cual estaba todavía se mostraba algo ajada y arrugada, por los continuos y agresivos encuentros anteriores.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry, luego de meditarlo un momento- pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me parece que mi fama ha aumentado en vez de disminuir?

- Porque ha aumentado- afirmo Kingsley- tú exclusión de la sociedad mágica, fue contra producente. Como no aparecías por ningún lado, comenzaron a correr rumores, que habías muerto después de derrotar a "_Quien no debe ser nombrado"_…

"_En realidad fallecí, pero fue antes de eso"_ pensó Harry y con esto una espontánea revelación iluminó su cerebro "_Seguro que a eso se refería La Muerte al mencionar que la vencí…"_ meditó, mientras se percataba con satisfacción que ya había resuelto una pequeña parte del extraño sueño que lo aquejaba desde el verano, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. Luego, volvió a enfocarse en el tema de los absurdos rumores, recordando algo de lo que mencionaba el antiguo auror, cosas que habían mencionado sus amigos en algunas de las cartas que le habían mandado; "_pero eran una sarta de estupideces, que nunca se me ocurrió que podrían tomarlo en serio"_ se dijo, para después seguir escuchando la explicación del ministro.

- … los rumores más locos decían que habías muerto un año antes y que el que venció a "_Quien no debe ser nombrado"_, había sido una especie de golem con tu aspecto, preparado especialmente para tal fin y por eso que habías estado desaparecido todo el resto del año- explico el antiguo auror, para terminar diciendo- tratamos de desmentirlos y pararlos, pero fue para peor. No quisimos decirte nada, para no perturbar tu tranquilidad.

Harry no sabía si soltar una carcajada o gritar de frustración, era un gran montón de tonterías y estaba seguro que más de alguno de esos rumores lo había iniciado Rita Skeeter, pero en ese momento, no valía la pena pensar en ello.

- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos- respondió Harry al fin, levantándose para retomar sus no iniciadas compras- tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si la situación están de esa manera, es mejor que me encargue de todo lo más rápido posible.

El Ministro asintió y le hizo una seña a tres de sus guardias, estos se acercaron y les dio la orden de proteger a los tres muchachos de la muchedumbre, lo cual pareció complacer a los hombres, ya que esbozaron una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros comúnmente imperturbables.

Pasaron largos minutos antes que pudieran salir con una mínima seguridad de la heladería. Los tres compañeros de aventuras dirigieron sus pasos al lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de los comercios que debían visitar ese día. Así que, mientras caminaban por la calle, protegidos por sus escoltas, Ron le pregunto a Harry con la voz lo suficientemente alta, para que solo escucharan ellos tres.

- Estaba pensando que no has mencionado nada…- comenzó el joven pelirrojo- sobre el reloj que te regalo Aberforth- para luego razonar- Si era de Dumbledore y a pasado de generación en generación no puede ser un reloj común.

- La verdad es que no me lo había preguntado- dijo Harry, más para si mismo que para sus amigos- en realidad lo guarde solo como recuerdo, ni siquiera lo he abierto, como tengo el reloj que me regalo tu madre no he tenido necesidad de él- explico el pelinegro.

- Deberías revisarlo- dijo Hermione, con lo ojos iluminados de emoción imaginando la magia poderosa que podría haber dentro del artefacto de Dumbledore- es antiguo, así que de por si, debe tener un valor incalculable.

- Tal vez, pero cada vez que me involucro con algo de valor incalculable, siempre terminamos envueltos en líos- hablo Harry, con voz cansada- y la verdad es que me siento con ganas de tener un año normal como estudiante, para variar-agregó encogiéndose de hombros- Además, no lo traigo conmigo, así que tendrán que esperar a que lleguemos a la casa para descubrir sus misterios.

Cuando comenzaron su recorrido por el Callejón Diagon, forzosamente tuvieron que pasar primero por Gringotts, para sacar dinero de la cuenta de Harry, ya que el efectivo que el muchacho tenía, no era el suficiente como para hacer las compras de ese día. Cuando llegaron allí, les dieron un trato muy frío y tenso (más del normal), cosa de la que Harry no podía culparlos, después de todo él y sus amigos habían entrado a su banco a robar, logrando salir de allí con vida. Seguro que para los gnomos, los cuales se vanagloriaban de su seguridad perfecta, este hecho había sido una afrenta imperdonable; aun así no le causaron mayores problemas que el de tratarlo con palabras bruscas, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado no por nada había sobrevivido a la arrogancia y presuntuosidad de los Slytherins por seis años.

Una vez dentro de su cámara, Harry se pudo dar cuenta - al sacar el dinero-, que la herencia de Sirius si que había ayudado a engrosar su capital, pues aunque hubo gastado bastante en la restauración de los primeros pisos de la antigua mansión de los Black, la habitación se veía el doble de llena que la primera vez que la había visitado con Hagrid hace siete años. Ya terminado estos "_tramites"_, finalmente pudieron dirigirse a la calle donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las tiendas en que las que debían hacer sus compras.

Primero, pasaron a comprar algunos ingredientes de pociones, pues la mayoría las había ocupado u olvidado durante el año en que fueron prófugos; luego fue a Flourish y Blotts, ha comprar todos los libros que necesitaba, pensando que en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts, también compraría los antiguos, para así tener toda su educación en una estantería de la biblioteca de Grinmund Place; y por último, fueron a la tienda de "_Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión"_ de la señora Malkin, para comprar las vestimentas reglamentarias que le hacían falta, que eran casi todas, pues estas las había dejado en la casa de sus tíos el día que escapo de allí.

Lamentablemente para Harry, - y a pesar de que iban acompañados por guardias-, en ninguna de las tiendas se había dejado de formar un tumulto de curiosos por su sorpresiva aparición en el callejón, los cuales debieron ser dispersadas eficientemente por los hombres que el ministerio les había puesto como protección.

Al terminar sus compras donde la Señora Malkin y cuando la guardia le dio a entender al muchacho que todo estaba despejado, salió de la tienda con sus paquetes bajo el brazo y volteo para hablarle a sus acompañantes, pero no los encontró. Esto se debía - como pudo ver a través de la vitrina de la tienda- , a que se encontraban conversando con Parvati, o mejor dicho, que Parvati los retenía hablando sin parar. Después de todo él sabía que a ella le encantaba desplegar su enorme monólogo de chismes con cualquiera que tuviera oídos para escucharlos. "_Digamos, de manera amable"_ se dijo Harry, esbozando una media sonrisa "_que le gusta ser muy sociable"_.

Pero mientras el muchacho se distraía mirando hacia la tienda, algo golpeó con fuerza uno de sus codos provocando que cayera al suelo todo lo que cargaba y logrando llamar la atención de los transeúntes, que al verlo lo reconocieron de inmediato, comenzando ha arremolinarse a su alrededor, tanto para hablarle como para ayudarle con las cosas. Los guardaespaldas del ministerio tuvieron que ponerse pronto manos a la obra, para empezar a despejar el sector de nuevo.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó el joven reaccionando bastante tarde, mirando para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a su agresor. Eso, hasta que le pareció ver la espalda de un niño de pelo oscuro que se alejaba corriendo a su izquierda y supuso que él había sido el que le había empujado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter?- preguntó uno de los guardias, ayudándole a recoger sus compras, mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de despejar la aglomeración.

- Si, no se preocupe- le respondió el muchacho de forma educada, mientras veía como se acercaban sus mejores amigos, los cuales por fin se habían librado de su parlanchina compañera.

- ¿Qué paso, Harry?- pregunto preocupada Hermione, cuando vio que todavía algunas de sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo.

- Nada, solo un niño que me paso a empujar- fue la sencilla respuesta del joven.

Sus amigos, quienes se habían tensado en cuanto vieron el desastre en la calle, suspiraron aliviados. Después de siete años compartiendo con él sus aventuras, la pareja ya se habían acostumbrado a que lo que le pasara a Harry, siempre podía conllevar algún peligro, y la mayor parte de las veces, este era mortal. Cinco minutos después el joven hechicero, con ayuda de sus amigos, termino de recoger sus cosas, pero cuando revisaba el suelo por si se le hubiese escapado algo de la recolección, un objeto brillante cerca de su pie le llamo poderosamente su atención. "_Yo no compre nada que brillará tanto"_ se dijo el muchacho.

Recorrió la zona con la mirada, para ver si encontraba a la persona a la que pudiera pertenecer ese objeto, pero se encontró con que todos los transeúntes estaban bastante alejados "_estos guardias saben hacer su trabajo"_ fue la reflexión de Harry, mientras se percataba que sus amigos habían comenzado a caminar con dirección a la salida del callejón. Al fin se decidió a recoger el objeto, al tomarlo se percato que era algo muy fino, lo puso a la altura de sus ojos y fijo la vista en ella; era una cadena de oro con una lágrima de cristal engarzada, pero lo que más capto su atención fue que en la base de metal que sostenía la lágrima, tenia un fino gravado, que le pareció familiar. Acerco mas la cadena a sus ojos y se acomodó los anteojos para poder ver el dibujo y saber de que se trataba, sorprendiéndose con el resultado de su escrutinio.

La cadena tenía grabado el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, el escudo de armas de los hermanos Peverell.

**Aclaraciones:**

_(1)__Banda sonora del capitulo: Erase/Rewind de The Cardigans._

_**Notas de las (comprometidas) autoras:**_

_Isis: "Prometido es deuda" aquí tiene el "verdadero" segundo capitulo de este fic_

_Menthis (sobándose las cienes): que jaqueca… este capitulo fue una tortura tener que revisarlo_

_Danna (Bostezando): yo me muero de sueño, que igual se nos ha hecho tarde para la publicación._

_Gea: Es que capitulo nos salió casi tan largo como el anterior_

_Danna: ¿Cómo será el siguiente?_

_Menthis: ni lo menciones, que hace que me duela más la cabeza… El próximo será un poco más corto, pero también viene con extra_

_Gea y Isis: Genial!_

_Danna: Ya, ahora los agradecimientos_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A **AranaTokashi:** Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que la verdadero capitulo II te haya gustado tanto como el extra, me siento emocionada de ver que cada vez hay más gente que sigue este relato…_

_A **Kagomekisar:** Hola muchacha! Gracias por seguir la historia y por el review, me alegra que hayas quedado "enganchada" con la historia y que te gustara la idea de los extras, que como vez, la recién publicada era con la temática del día de la madre… Con respecto a tu petición, lo siento pero no podemos acelerar más la cosas (no sabes cuanto me costó resistir esos ojitos, casi me derrito V_V tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad), el por que es debido a que no he avanzado los escrito como quisiera y prefiero asegurarme que tendrán capítulos a un ritmo constante, para que no tengan un montón de capítulos de una vez y después una sequía de la historia como por un año… Lo siento, sé que soy lenta, pero no queremos entregar un trabajo deficiente solo por hacerlo con rapidez… En fin, espero que este episodio te gustará y solo te pedimos un poco de paciencia…_

_Isis: con esto terminamos_

_Gea: Y Menthis?_

_Isis: se fue, le dolía demasiado la cabeza_

_Danna: pobre… entonces con eso finalizamos las entregas de este mes_

_Isis: esperamos que hayan disfrutado…_

_Gea, Danna y Isis: Nos leemos_


	5. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

**De regreso en Hogwarts**

Por fin llego el 1 de septiembre y aunque era un día lluvioso, Harry se sentía feliz por que se encontraba de vuelta en el expreso que le llevaría a su querido colegio, del que ya quería ver sus recordados muros y extensos terrenos, pero del que sabía que no encontraría todo igual. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, el castillo había quedado muy dañado y era dudoso que las reparaciones hubiesen dejado las cosas tal cual, lo más probable era que hubiera algunas mejoras, cambios y/o incomodidades.

Con respecto a su arribo a la estación; fue prácticamente el mismo show que en el callejón, pero esta vez había llevado una escolta de guardias proporcionada especialmente para él por el ministerio desde que dejó la casa Black, ya que se esperaba que la gente reaccionara de una manera muy parecida a como lo hicieron en el callejón Diagon y en el Caldero Chorreante, lo que a fin de cuentas, sucedió. Ya en el tren, Ron y Hermione se excusaron de permanecer con él, por que tenían que ir al vagón de los prefectos. A ellos, al igual que a Harry, se le habían restituidos sus cargos, por lo que el muchacho se decidió a compartir vagón con Ginny, Luna y Neville.

**Oh yeah, Oh yeah!**

**So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend**

**And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send**

**Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem**

**You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be**

**So let me be and I'll set you free**.

_Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah_

_Tan asustado de estropearlo, pero tú no darás marcha atrás_

_y te escribí doscientas cartas, nunca enviaré_

_Cómo esto puede doler más profundo de lo que parece_

_Tratas de ocultar que lo he permitido. Así que déjame ser y serás libre_

Cuando el tren se puso en movimiento, Harry vio la oportunidad de acercarse a su querida pelirroja, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sentarse a su lado, está se incorporó dando la pobre excusa de que había olvidado hacer algo y salió precipitadamente del compartimiento.

**I am in misery, there ain't no other Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**

**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**

_Estoy en miseria, no hay otra que pueda consolarme_

_¿Por qué no me contestas? Tu silencio me mata lentamente_

_Chica, realmente me tienes mal, realmente me tienes mal_

_Voy a hacerte volver, hacerte volver_

- Parece que esta muy enojada ¿eh?- dijo Luna, mientras agregaba con su habitual falta de tacto- creo que iré a preguntarle que le pasa- y ella también salió del vagón, siguiendo a Ginny.

**Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine**

**The way it feels to be completely intertwined**

**It's not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know**

**It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show. So let me be and I'll set you free**

_Tu piel salada y cómo se mezcla con la mía_

_La forma como se siente al estar completamente entrelazados_

_No eso lo que me preocupa, es que no lo sé_

_No eso lo que me preocupa, es que no lo muestro. Luego déjame ser y serás libre_

**I am in misery, there ain't no other Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**

**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**

_Estoy en miseria, no hay otra que pueda consolarme_

_¿Por qué no me contestas? Tu silencio me mata lentamente_

_Chica, realmente me tienes mal, realmente me tienes mal_

_Voy a hacerte volver, hacerte volver_

- Las mujeres son complicadas- afirmo Neville al aire, mirando hacia fuera, suspirando- nunca se sabe en que están pensando, ni lo que quieren; por suerte no vas ha tener que compartir muchas clases con ella, ya que va a repetir el sexto curso- le hizo notar.

**Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken**

**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**

**I'm desperate and confused so far away from you**

**I'm getting here don't care where I have to go**

_Sacudida tu fe puedes estar confundida_

_Me mantienes despierto y esperándote hasta el amanecer_

_Estoy desesperado y confuso al estar tan lejos de ti_

_Estoy aquí y no me importa hasta donde tengo que ir_

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

**Why do you do what you do to me yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

_Por qué me haces esto a mí, yeah_

_Por qué no me respondes, respóndeme yeah_

_Por qué me haces esto a mí, yeah_

_Por qué no me respondes, respóndeme yeah_

- Si, que suerte- dijo Harry con ironía, mientras se dejaba caer desanimado en uno de los asientos frente a Neville.

**I am in misery, there ain't no other Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**

**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**

_Estoy en miseria, no hay otra que pueda consolarme_

_¿Por qué no me contestas? Tu silencio me mata lentamente_

_Chica, realmente me tienes mal, realmente me tienes mal_

_Voy a hacerte volver, hacerte volver_

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**

**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back…**

_Chica, realmente me tienes mal, realmente me tienes mal_

_Voy a hacerte volver, hacerte volver… (1)_

Cuando ya había transcurrido la mitad del viaje en el tren, Hermione y Ron por fin pudieron apersonarse en el vagón, con caras bastante cansadas y rostro algo preocupado.

- Por fin terminamos nuestro turno- suspiro el pelirrojo Weasley, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos, como peso muerto.

- ¿Tuvieron problemas?- pregunto Harry a su amigo, pero la que respondió fue Hermione

- Nos ha costado un triunfo mantener a la mayoría de los chicos de tercero a primero fuera de este sector.

- ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes, extrañado.

- ¡Ay, Harry, a veces puedes pecar de tan inocente!- dijo Ron algo fastidiado- por si no te has dado cuenta estas tú…

- Y muchos de los que pelearon en la batalla del año pasado- agrego Hermione- como Ginny, Luna y Neville- al escuchar su nombre el aludido se sonrojó fuertemente- de hecho, la mayoría que cursa séptimo y sexto este año, se encuentra en los vagones contiguos.

- Como si fueran abejas siguiendo a la miel- dijo la voz de Luna, quien acababa de llegar.

- Cierto- asintió Hermione- creo que este año eres el líder indiscutible de la escuela.

- No creo que sea para tanto- rebatió Harry, bastante incomodo.

- Oye, ¿y revisaste tu regalo?- pregunto Ron, cambiando diametralmente de tema, lo cual su amigo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

Hermione miro a Harry con avidez, esperando su respuesta, el extraño objeto que había pertenecido a Dumbledore siempre lograba sobrexcitar su enorme curiosidad. Entonces Harry se removió en su asiento, un tanto inquieto.

- La verdad es que no lo he revisado, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos últimos días- respondió sinceramente el muchacho, pues había estado pensando en los extraños sueños que le asaltaban, el significado de estos y en la cadena que poseía el grabado del escudo de los Peverell- pero si lo desean, podemos verlo ahora, lo traigo conmigo- agrego apresuradamente al ver los rostros decepcionados de sus amigos, los que luego de la propuesta, se volvieron a iluminar.

Harry se apresuró en buscar dentro de su baúl el mentado objeto, lo cual le costó debido a que este no era muy grande y su equipaje estaba algo desordenado, pero al ver que no lo encontraba de manera manual, decidió realizar un hechizo convocador, que logro poner al fin el dichoso reloj dorado en sus manos.

- Ábrelo, Harry- pidió con impaciencia Neville, pues estaba interesado en saber lo que hacia, tanto como Ron y Hermione.

- Pero ¿es seguro abrirlo?- les pregunto el muchacho.

- No lo se, pero es inútil que nos quedemos sin saber que hace, puede que sea inofensivo- replicó Hermione, algo harta de tanto preludio por parte de su joven amigo- en todo caso, cerrare la puerta del compartimiento por si las dudas.

Uniendo las palabras a la acción la joven castaña, cerró la puerta, aseguró el vagón con un hechizo de protección y se sentó impaciente. Harry viendo que ya no podía aplazar más el momento de abrir el reloj, lanzo un profundo suspiro y sin nada más que objetar se decidió a descubrir en que consistía su regalo. No le costó mucho abrirlo, pero todos los presentes se llevaron una gran decepción al ver que este no hacia nada espectacular, parecía solo ser un reloj común y corriente. Lo miraron con detenimiento por unos instantes hasta que Neville, que se encontraba más cerca, se dio cuenta que en vez de números tenia palabras, que describían estados de ánimos y las agujas que indicaban la hora no estaban. Además, cuando Harry giro el pequeño mecanismo que coronaba el objeto, las palabras cambiaron a nombres de lugares.

- ¿Estará roto?- pregunto Ron con un tono inocente.

- Puede- contesto Harry, pero se sobresalto cuando Neville y Hermione gritaron emocionados.

- ¡Tiene algo escrito en la tapa!

El joven se apresuró a mirar donde le indicaban y como le habían dicho sus amigos, allí había algo escrito. _"Nôminis Appareo"_, eran solo esas dos palabras.

- Parece un hechizo- le dijo la joven de ojos marrones, para luego indicarle- prueba ocuparlo en el reloj.

Harry obedeció a la orden de su amiga - no por nada era la mejor bruja de su generación-, saco su varita y con un suave movimiento, dijo las dos palabras. Por unos instantes, no paso absolutamente nada, logrando que los chicos se decepcionaran nuevamente, pero entonces Harry observó que al reloj le crecían lentamente tres especies de extrañas ramificaciones. Intrigado, el chico siguió mirando el lento crecimiento de estas y pronto se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

- ¡Es como el reloj de tu madre!- exclamo el moreno dirigiéndose a Ron, el cual no respondió pues estaba muy sorprendido- Donde están los nombres de tu familia.

- ¿Y quienes aparecen en tu reloj?- pregunto Neville.

- Hermione, Ron- comenzó a decir ya que las supuestas ramitas eran, en realidad, los indicadores de los nombres- y Ginny- diciendo este último nombre totalmente sonrojado.

- Entonces no es igual al de la casa- dijo Ron- los nombres que aparecen en ese reloj son solo de los de la familia sanguínea, porque si no tu y Hermione también aparecerían en el.

Harry asintió, mientras sentía una fuerte calidez al pensar que la familia Weasley lo trataba y quería como a uno mas de los suyos. _"Bueno, ahora podré saber en donde están cada uno de ellos en los momentos en que más me necesiten"_ se dijo satisfecho de tan buen regalo, que agradecía profundamente.

Habían llegado por fin a la estación de Hogsmeade y, como Ron y Hermione se quedaron atrás para revisar que no quedara nadie en el tren, Harry bajo con Neville dirigiéndose a saludar a Hagrid, que como siempre llamaba a los de primero para que se subieran a los botes y comenzarán su viaje inaugural hacia el colegio. Pero mientras todos se aglomeraban en la estación y empujaban por ser los primeros en subirse a los carros que se dirigían al colegio, sucedió algo extraño, que nadie pudo dejar de pasar por alto.

- Han llegado… han llegado- susurraban miles de excitadas y melodiosas voces alrededor de los reunidos en la estación.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí, comenzaron a buscar de donde provenían estos murmullos, pero parecían salir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno en específico. Mientras tanto el viento, había aumentado la velocidad de sus ráfagas despeinando a todos y el agua del lago se había alborotado, como si quisiera salir de sus pre-establecidos limites; también los árboles parecían extraños, se removían como si quisieran salir de su inmovilidad obligada y los fuegos que iluminaban el sector, aumentaban y disminuían como si fueran un corazón bombeando litros de sangre brillante. Finalmente, tan abruptamente como había comenzado, el barullo se calmo.

Después de este extraño espectáculo se unieron a Harry y Neville, Ron y Hermione, preguntando si había escuchado y visto lo mismo que ellos, a lo que el muchacho asintió.

- Me pregunto quienes serán los que llegaron- dijo Hermione en voz alta, pero sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

El grupo de amigos ya estaban sentados en el comedor, observando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Era extraño ver en la silla del director a la profesora McGonagall, no por que no la creyeran capaz, era más bien que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la afable presencia del director Dumbledore entre ellos. Harry estaba consciente que hacía mucho tiempo que el buen anciano, ya no se contaba entre los vivos y debían acostumbrarse al hecho; pero esta certeza solo logró que el joven mago se inundara de un sentimiento de desanimo y que pensara que este año en el colegio no seria miel sobre hojuelas, aunque no existiese un peligro inminente hacía su integridad física.

Al cabo de un rato, se forzó a volver a mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores y allí encontró a varios rostros conocidos. El que más destacaba era Hagrid con su espesa barba y melena, además de su exacerbada estatura - herencia de su ascendencia gigante-, que contrastaba completamente con la apariencia pequeña del profesor Flitwick, el que estaba sentado a su lado. Pero además de los profesores que conocía de casi toda su vida, había tres rostros que no le parecían familiares, supuso que serian los nuevos profesores de Defensa de Artes Oscuras, Estudios Muggles y Transformaciones.

Harry observaba con detenimiento a estos nuevos maestros, cuando entró la señora Sprout con la fila de los alumnos de primer año. Estos chicos eran bastante más que años anteriores, por lo que el joven mago supuso que la noticia de que él volvía Hogwarts había funcionado mucho mejor de lo que todos, incluso el mismo, esperaban.

La profesora de Herbologia se dirigió a un rincón, no sin antes indicarles a los nuevos alumnos que se mantuvieran quietos y en silencio, muy pronto ella volvió sosteniendo en una mano la butaca de tres pies, que siempre se ocupaba en esas ocasiones, y en la otra el sombrero seleccionador, el que se veía en peor estado del que recordaba, con su ala y punta algo quemada por el hechizo que le había lanzado Riddle hace algunos meses. La profesora, acomodó la butaca en un lugar visible y puso el sombrero sobre ella, que en cuanto tuvo la atención de todos, abrió su boca para cantar, mientras todos los alumnos lo escuchaban con cierta reverencia

_emPodrás pensar que parezco ruinoso, _

_pero esto es porque larga ha sido mi existencia_

_tanto como lo ha sido esta escuela._

_Por mi han pasado grandes y pequeños,_

_Buenos y malos_

_Amigos y enemigos_

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y a todos trato con equidad._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que yo no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Cual es tu lugar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_Casa de los osados._

_Quienes con su temple y caballerosidad_

_Te acogerán con alegría._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde jamás serás discriminado,_

_y donde tu valía será admirada por tus actos_

_O tal vez a los inteligente Ravenclaw, _

_Entre los cuales encontraras _

_Las respuestas a tus distintas preguntas._

_O tal vez Slytherin_

_Será tu hogar._

_En el cual encontraras la astucia_

_Para llegar a cualquier lugar_

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No temas!_

_Porque soy el Sombrero Seleccionador./em_

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando hubo terminado, mientras Harry pensaba que se parecía mucho a la canción que había entonado cuando él había llegado el primer año. En eso, apareció Sprout con un pergamino en el cual estaban todos los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, a los que fue llamando por orden alfabético. Los chiquillos nombrados, rápidamente se colocaban el sombrero mientras este los fue ubicando en las distintas casas. Muy pronto hubo dos nuevos Gryffindors - los que fueron aplaudidos con énfasis por Harry- y se agregaró un nuevo alumno a la casa de Hufflepuff.

- Beatus, Alexia- llamo la profesora, al cual se adelanto una niña de pelo negro, corto y algo alborotado; con cierto parecido al cabello que el propio Harry poseía, pero de ojos miel, rostro pálido y delicado, aunque no especialmente llamativo.

Está se acomodó en el taburete con increíble tranquilidad, para una niña de su edad y en una situación como esa, y cuando le pusieron el sombrero cerró los ojos y agacho un poco la cabeza, como en señal de resignación. Harry dirigió su vista al sombrero y se sorprendió de lo que vio; el sombrero tenía una expresión intrigada, sus arrugas se habían marcado más y parecía no querer decidirse. Por otro lado, la niña solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión preocupada, pero sin mover ni un solo músculo. Esto llamo la atención del joven de ojos verdes, porque siempre le había parecido que el sombrero no dudaba demasiado en donde situar a los nuevos, aunque le gustará divertirse a costa de los pensamientos de los estudiantes.

- Slytherin- grito finalmente el sombrero, casi como un suspiro de alivio y la muchacha levanto su rostro, fijando sus ojos dorados directamente en Harry.

En el momento en que los ojos de la muchacha se encontraron con los suyos, el muchacho casi se cae de espalda por el susto. En el rostro de la chica vio - como si de una imagen sobrepuesta se tratará- las facciones en descomposición que había visto en la niña que se le presentaba en sus sueños, los cuales aún experimentaba todas las noches. _"¿Me estaré volviendo loco?"_ se pregunto Harry, luego de volver a fijar su mirada en la niña, quien se dirigía a su mesa sin presentar ningún tipo de anormalidad evidente.

El joven mago, siguió a la niña con la mirada y vio como sus compañeros de casa la felicitaban sobre todo Malfoy, en el que no se había fijado, en parte por que no sabía que estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts. La chiquilla sin hacer caso a los saludos y con expresión indescifrable se sentó, ignorando a sus demás compañeros, como si todo lo que pasaba no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con ella; mientras que Harry, ya había perdido todo el interés por el resto de la selección de los alumnos de primero.

Cuando hubo terminado la selección de alumnos, solo la voz de McGonagall, pudo captar de nuevo la dispersa atención de Harry, quien todavía observaba discretamente a Alexia, _"¿Así se llamaba, cierto?"_ se pregunto, extrañado al no lograr recordar la selección con la suficiente claridad que debería

- Bienvenidos- habló la nueva directora, en tono serio incorporándose de su asiento- antes de que empiece el banquete, me gustaría expresarles la felicidad que siento al ver tantos alumnos que han vuelto para cursar su séptimo curso- fueron sus primeras palabras-, ya que el año anterior fue, por decirlo amablemente, un tanto accidentado. Esto habla muy bien de ustedes, puesto que de esto se deduce que han tomado en serio su futuro, lo que recalco, me complace mucho.

Luego tomando asiento y con un _"Ahora pueden comenzar a cenar"_, se inicio el banquete de principio de año. Para Harry, el escuchar estas palabras de bienvenida fue extraño, el joven mago sintió que faltaba el sano humor y picardía que el profesor Dumbledore siempre ponía en ese primer encuentro y que hacia que el comienzo de año fuera único. Pero el ya no se encontraba entre ellos y no volvería jamás, así que era mejor resignarse a que ciertos cambios eran inevitables, aunque no le gustaran.

Así el joven de ojos esmeralda empezó a comer con el siempre inusitado apetito que tenia el primer día de su llegada al colegio. _"Será alguna magia del castillo"_ fue el pensamiento que le asaltó, _"no que va, solo es el viaje en tren… es muy largo"_ concluyo finalmente, sorprendiéndose de pensamientos tan intrascendentes, _"de ahora en adelante, seguro que serán más frecuentes"_ se dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego seguir comiendo, casi con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo hacia su amigo Ron que se encontraba a su lado.

- Ahora que hemos terminado la cena, tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles- volvió a tomar la palabra McGonagall, cuando todos hubieron terminado sus postres y los platos hubieron desaparecido de la mesa- como ustedes ya saben, al final del curso pasado había tres plazas libres en este colegio. El puesto de Director, como ustedes deducirán, me fue ofrecido por el ministerio y yo acepte gustosa esta nueva tarea- esto lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa- pero provoco que el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones quedará libre. Este, sin embargo, ha sido tomado por la Señorita Artemisa Ross, que se halla sentada a mi lado.

La profesora en cuestión, se levanto de su asiento y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Está no era joven, pero no parecía haber alcanzado la edad ni rigidez que poseía McGonagall, en realidad, se veía respetable pero no estricta. Su rostro era delgado y su nariz rubicunda, que le daba un aire de austeridad bastante familiar a casi todos los estudiantes; mientras que su pelo color rubio oscuro lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza apretada y su túnica era de color marrón.

- Me da la impresión que será tan dura como McGonagall- le susurro Ron a Harry, con algo de desespero en su tono.

- Además, la profesora Vector aceptó ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor…- hablo la nueva directora reanudando sus anuncios, interrumpiendo los diversos murmullos en la sala que habían empezado a subir de tono; logrando que la mesa de los leones estallara en un gran aplauso ovacionando a su nueva jefa de casa, que se había puesto de pie en cuanto la anunciaron y que saludaba a su nueva casa con una sonrisa.

Esta profesora era alguien a quien Harry no había prestado mucha atención, pues nunca tomó sus clases de Aritmancia, así que centró su vista en ella para examinarla. Parecía una persona recatada, agradable y segura de si misma, su pelo era color caoba y llevaba una túnica color azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos que poseían el mismo tono, los cuales parecía mirar con detenimiento a todos los estudiantes, recordándole un poco a la mirada que lanzaría una madre a un hijo especialmente travieso.

- Me alegro que le hayan dado ese puesto- comento Hermione con una sonrisa- es una persona muy simpática y amable.

- …ahora para el cargo de profesor de estudios muggles, estará con nosotros el profesor… Nicolai Petrov…- continuo la profesora, mientras un profesor de estatura media, no muy entrado en años y con abundante cabellera oscura, saludaba con parsimonia a los alumnos, para luego volverse a sentar- y por último, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

- Y que espero que dure más de un año- susurro nuevamente Ron, pero esta vez para que también escuchara Hermione, mientras los tres sonreían condescendientemente, pensando en la pobre persona que tomaría a cargo esa asignatura.

- … será el profesor Zack O'Connel- dijo presentando la directora, al último de los profesores.

Cuando el aludido se levantó de su asiento, se hizo un completo silencio de expectación en la sala. Este profesor, era definitivamente el que llamaba más la atención por su apariencia y por la que las muchachas de la escuela suspiraron audiblemente. Pasado el estupor inicial, todos empezaron el previsible cuchicheo, incluyendo a Ginny, lo que puso a Harry en guardia casi de inmediato, ya que se sintió amenazado por este nuevo personaje. El hombre era guapo, pero a esa distancia se veía que no era muy alto, su cara era fina y de rasgos suaves, con modales aristocráticos; era un adulto joven que no parecía haber llegado a la cuarentena, de ojos azul oscuro brillante, llevaba el pelo corto, peinado a la moda y este era de color castaño oscuro. Su túnica estaba bien cuidada, aunque no parecía ser muy fina y, al parecer, la había escogido para que combinara con sus ojos; pues era de tono azul profundo, mientras que algunas partes de este, estaban bordadas con hilo plateado, lo que le hacia resaltar aún más, entre resto de los profesores.

- Que atractivo- suspiro Hermione, observando con detenimiento al nuevo profesor, sin salir de su ensoñación.

- Parece que tenemos otro Lockhart- comento Ron con el seño fruncido, bastante celoso, mientras Harry gruñía al ver que Ginny parecía igual de encandilada.

Por unos momentos siguió observando la actitud de la pelirroja, pero luego de unos instantes no pudo obviar el recuerdo fugaz de la extraña nueva estudiante y pensó que tal vez ella también estuviera maravillada con el profesor de Defensa. Así que dirigió su vista a la niña y quedó sorprendido al ver en su rostro una expresión completamente distinta a del resto de las estudiantes femeninas. Su mirada "si" estaba fija en el recién presentado, pero la expresión de su rostro era de una ira muy poco disimulada; su boca estaba contraída en un rictus de rabia, sus ojos miel parecían lanzar chispas y sus manos permanecían crispadas sobre la mesa; no se movió en ningún momento, pero parecía no querer sacar la vista de la mesa de profesores. Harry volvió a mirar al nuevo maestro, el cual conversaba animadamente con Slughorn, esto desconcertó al muchacho, por que nadie puede dejar de percibir una mirada llena de tanto odio como la que le estaba lanzando la niña de Slytherin. Esto solo podía ser solo por dos cosas, el profesor o era extremadamente insensible al rechazo o extremadamente tonto e inocente.

El joven moreno quedo intrigado, ¿Quién era esa chica?, su actitud daba a entender que nada más que ella tenía importancia en este mundo, además ¿Por qué odiaba tanto al profesor de Defensa?, por que esa mirada no podía representar otra cosa. Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué a él le interesaba saber más de una niña tan extraña?

Todo había terminado, al fin McGonagall había dado las últimas instrucciones y les ordeno que se marcharan a la cama a descansa, así que Harry se levanto lentamente - pues había comido mucho y su estomago estaba algo pesado- de la mesa de los Gryffindor, junto con Ron y Hermione.

- Tenemos que llevar a los de primero a sus habitaciones, Harry- le explico Ron, mientras se dirigían a la entrada del Gran Comedor con rapidez, para evitar posibles accidentes y encontrones entre los nuevos estudiantes.

- ¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña de la torre?- pregunto el joven, mientras sus amigos se alejaban.

- Corpus Mandrágora- fue la respuesta algo lejana de Hermione, mientras comenzaba a guiar a los novatos, después de haberlos ordenado en una fila.

El chico dejo que sus amigos se le adelantaran bastante, pero aun así termino por alcanzarlos cuando el confuso grupo se apiñaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor para salir rumbo a la torre. Finalmente, pudo rebasarlos cuando salió primero que ellos, entre el resto de la multitud, logrando que muchas de las miradas de los estudiantes presentes se fijarán en él y comenzaran a cuchichear, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo, tenia en su cabeza demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Caminando por el pasillo, joven mago no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido dentro de esos muros, recordando con mayor claridad los eventos importantes, como el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que se vio obligado a participar. Harry siguió encaminándose distraídamente y sin mayor apuro, hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sus pies se movían por si solos, después de todo, no en vano había pasado cerca de siete años entre las paredes del antiguo castillo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos tenía su vista perdida en el horizonte, recorrió el camino por inercia durante unos 5 minutos, pero debido a lo frío del ambiente decidió meter sus manos en los bolsillos, tanteando en el izquierdo algo metálico. Extrañado, ya que no recordaba haber metido nada allí, saco el objeto percatándose de que era la lágrima de cristal que había encontrado en el callejón Diagon, la cual había decidido traer en el último minuto.

Se detuvo, tomo firmemente la joya y la observó atentamente, pero no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo su atención en el objeto, pues comenzó a escuchar extraños susurros y risas lejanas que parecían venir de todos lados. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar las voces, ya que sabía que no podían ser estudiantes - por ese sector no se veía nadie- pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar una voz que reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Me pregunto si Cho querrá venir conmigo al baile?- eran las palabras de Cedric que provenían de sus espaldas. Se giro con rapidez para verlo, pero lo único que pudo entrever fue una sombra que doblaba por la esquina desde la que había venido.

Guardo la joya, en el mismo bolsillo izquierdo y corrió hacia la mencionada esquina, para ver si alcanzaba a la persona que creyó haber visto, pero al encararse con el pasillo lo encontró vacío. Se volvió sobre sus pasos apesadumbrado, pero esta vez con rapidez se dirigió hacia su torre, pensando en las voces y en la cadena que tenía en su bolsillo, porque no había que ser un genio para deducir que el evento y la joya tenía alguna relación.

- ¿De quien podrá ser la cadena?- se pregunto finalmente en voz alta, intrigado, justo en el momento en que llegaba frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda la que, después de dar la contraseña, le dejo pasar a la sala común.

Se sentó en el sillón más próximo al fuego y meditó, habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Estaba seguro que el sueño, la cadena, esta nueva alumna y las voces que había escuchado en el solitario pasillo, estaban de una extraña y misteriosa manera, conectados, aunque no sabía a que nivel. No sabía como ni porque se había topado con estos sucesos, pero estaba seguro que era algo que no debía pasar por alto.

- No puedo esconderlo más- se dijo, refiriéndose a los sueños- tengo que contárselo a Ron y Hermione, ellos me ayudaran a sacar algo más en claro de todo esto- luego soltando un suspiro, reclamó- con tantas cosas en la cabeza dudo que logre dormir algo hoy, pero estoy tan cansado.

En cuanto la pareja de novios llegaron a la sala y terminaron de guiar a los de primer año a sus respectivos cuartos, el muchacho los llamo con cierta urgencia en su voz.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?- pregunto con desenfado Ron, mientras la castaña lo miraba algo preocupada, ese tono jamás había augurado nada bueno.

- Hay algo que no les he dicho- dijo el joven bruscamente, mientras veía como ambos se sentaban rápidamente y le miraban algo alarmados.

Sin dirigirle muchas palabras a calmar sus temores, Harry procedió a contarles con lujo de detalles el extraño sueño que le había estado acosando durante semanas, lo que había podido deducir de su significado, luego les relató como había encontrado el extraño pendiente con el emblema de las Reliquias de la Muerte, lo de la muchacha Slytherin y, por último, los extraños susurros y la voz de Cedric que había escuchado en su camino a la torre.

- No crees…- comenzó Hermione, con cierta incomodidad- que le estás dando demasiada importancia a un grupo de coincidencias.

- Es que no son simples coincidencias, estoy seguro, sobre todo con lo de las voces- le respondió Harry sin perder la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado al escepticismo de su amiga.

- Pero con esos sueños no te ha dolido la cicatriz, ¿cierto?- pregunto Ron mientras se removía en el asiento de cuando en cuando, compartiendo la incomodidad de Hermione.

- No- fue la tajante respuesta del joven.

- Entonces no veo porque hemos de preocuparnos tanto- dijo el pelirrojo con voz de falsa alegría, para luego callarse abruptamente, al ver el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo.

- Yo también creo que te estas alarmando sin necesidad, Harry- dijo la chica de cabello enmarañado, tratando de ser la voz de la razón- es mejor que duermas, seguro estas agotado debido a que esos sueños no te dejan descansar como Dios manda- le ordenó- por eso escuchaste las voces y tuviste la visión extraña con esa niña, con respecto a lo demás, solo ha sido coincidencia. Así que a la cama… que mañana será un largo día.

_ "Si, largo día. Ojala hoy pueda dormir, sin esos molestos sueños"_ pensó el chico rindiéndose y sin querer discutir más, después de todo ya era tarde "_maldito sueños, no me dejan pegar un ojo"_ masculló entre dientes, mientras subía a su habitación para que Ron y Hermione se dieran las "_Buenas Noches_" con mayor intimidad.

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) Banda sonora del capitulo: Misery- Maroon 5.

**Notas de las (estresadas) autoras:**

_Menthis: otro capitulo ¿Les gusto?_

_Gea: esperamos que si_

_Isis: muy pronto subiremos el extra_

_Danna: asi que sean pacientes por favor_

_Menthis: con respecto a este capitulo, no me gusto mucho…_

_Gea: pero antes de que lo arreglaras estaba peor XDDD_

_Isis: cierto_

_Danna: bueno ahora lo saludos_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**Bianca S**__: gracias por seguir la historia espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, aunque creo es un poco flojo en cuanto a trama, pero que se le va hacer… quiero que todo calze, así que hay varias cosas que explicar. Ojala sigas leyendo…._

_Isis: ya esta!_

_Gea: ahora tenemos que irnos, estamos algo apuradas_

_Todos: Nos leemos!_


	6. Dream II

**Dream II**

**Premio por la victoria**

El cielo se encontraba despejado, pero por la coloración de las nubes se sabía que pronto anochecería. Por eso resultaba extraño ver, a lo lejos una pequeña mota oscura en el cielo, justo sobre donde se encontraba el campo de Quidditch.

- ¡Harry!- vocearon desde tierra, tres personas que se encontraban sobre el verde césped del campo, a la mancha negra que se veía en el cielo.

El joven nombrado, que se encontraba montado en su escoba, saludo con un movimiento de mano al grupo que lo llamaban y luego, mediante una maniobra espectacular que daba muestra de su habilidad de vuelo, se acercó con gran velocidad a sus compañeros que lo observaban con claras muestras de admiración en sus rostros.

- ¿Probando la escoba?- pregunto Ron, que era uno de los observadores.

- Si, antes no había tenido ni tiempo ni lugar donde hacerlo- le respondió su amigo.

- Y ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto uno de los tres muchachos, que poseía tez morena y que llevaba otra escoba bajo el brazo.

- Funciona de maravilla- respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pasándole la escoba a Ron, para que la examinará.

- Se ve genial…- fue el único comentario que pudo hacer otro de los muchachos, mirando con emoción la flamante nueva escoba de su compañero

- ¿Quieres probarla, Seamus?- pregunto Harry.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto Seamus de vuelta, muy emocionado.

- Claro, también la puede probar Dean- respondió, adelantándose a lo que seguro iba pedirle su otro compañero.

- Es una excelente escoba- le comento Ron, mientras pasaba con algo de mala gana el objeto a su compañero y escuchaba que harían una carrera para probar la maravilla de escoba.

Los dos amigos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio, mientras veían las maniobras y carreras con las que Dean y Seamus se divertían en el aire. Al poco rato vieron que bajaban y cambiaban de escoba para volver a elevarse, repitiendo las mismas maniobras que había hecho un rato antes.

- Sabes, Harry- llamo Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio - viendo a esos dos allá arriba, me hace pensar que en este mismo lugar, los merodeadores veían a tu padre jugar o practicar en su escoba.

- No lo había pensado- dijo Harry con sinceridad, mientras volvía a quedarse en silencio y pensaba en lo ciertas que podrían ser las deducciones de su amigo.

Sumido en sus meditaciones, a Harry le pareció poder visualizar la imagen de su padre subido en una escoba deslizándose por el aire, como él lo había hecho unos momentos antes. Por un momento su mente se lleno de gritos de ánimo, que provenían de las tribunas y vio a su padre detenido en medio del aire levantando su brazo derecho con la mano empuñada, en señal de triunfo, mientras le hacia un guiño a sus eternos compañeros de travesuras.

- Creo que deberíamos volver- dijo la voz de Seamus que sobresalto a Harry, pues no lo había visto llegar- queda muy poca luz.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron al castillo, mientras comentaban las ventajas de la escoba. Pronto llegaron a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor y se acostaron de inmediato, pues el día había sido particularmente cansador.

Un grupo bastante grande salía de un bosque frondoso de robles y hayas, en donde se filtraba la luz del sol a pesar de ser pleno febrero, dirigiéndose hacia una especie de llanura que colindaba con este. No parecían ser más de quince personas pero era tal el desorden que provocaban, que eran suficientes como para pensar que eran una multitud.

- ¿Estas seguro que aquí no nos verán, James?- pregunto una pelirroja, que parecía llevar un bulto en los brazos, a un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

- Totalmente seguro, como que me dicen Cornamenta- contesto este con seguridad absoluta.

- Si, esta tan seguro… como que es un idiota- dijo otro de los hombres de la comitiva, que también poseía cabellos oscuros, ojos risueños y expresión algo burlona.

- No molestes al pobre Cornamenta, Canuto, no ves que él no tiene la culpa de haber salido así- siguió la broma otro de los presentes que tenia aspecto algo desmejorado, pero exhibía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Ja, ja… que gracia, Lunático…- interrumpió molesto James- con estos amigos, para que quiero enemigos- para agregar luego, volteándose a uno de la comitiva que tenia aspecto rechoncho y algo asustado- pero ¿Tu no me abandonas no es cierto, Colagusano?

- No, por supuesto que no…- dijo el susodicho algo nervioso, situación que no molesto a James, encontraba esta actitud común en él, últimamente.

Todos los extraños personajes de esta comitiva se quedaron silenciosos y observaron alrededor con ojos críticos. Luego de unos momentos de rigurosa inspección parecieron satisfechos y se dispersaron para acomodarse lo mejor posible, sacándose los bolsos de las espaldas que todos llevaban, excepto dos de tres de las mujeres del grupo, que parecían llevar otra especie de carga en los brazos.

- ¡Yo pondré los hechizos Repelente de Muggles!- anuncio un hombre de cara redonda y mirada afable, el cual beso a la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, para después comenzar a dar vueltas por la pequeña llanura con una varita en la mano, recitando varios hechizos.

- Lily, ¿donde están los aros?- pregunto el apodado Lunático, mientras se acercaba.

- En la mochila que lleva Sturgis, Remus- respondió la mujer, mientras sacaba de otra mochila que se encontraba en el suelo dos cunitas, colocando en una de ellas al bulto que traía- Alice, aquí esta la cuna, deja allí a Neville para que comencemos a preparar la merienda, ¿Te parece?

La nombrada mujer asintió mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado, para acomodar a su pequeño hijo. Muy pronto todo el grupo hirvió en actividad, pero tan rápido como había empezado está acabo y el grupo volvió a reunirse.

- Entonces Sirius y yo, seremos los capitanes de equipos para este partido de Quidditch improvisado- instruyo James a todos, indicándose a él y al hombre que le había estado molestando en cuanto llegaron al lugar.

- Me hubiese gustado que viniera Ojoloco- se lamento el antes mencionado.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto un muchacho de ojos azules y una prominente mandíbula cuadrada.

- Simple Edgar, su ojo hubiese sido una inestimable ayuda para cualquiera de los dos equipos- respondió Sirius.

- Lo invitamos, ¿pero adivinen que respondió?- dijeron al unísono una pareja de gemelos pelirrojos de ojos color chocolate que parecían ser muy alegres y que respondían a los nombres de Fabián y Gideon Prewett

- ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- imito casi perfectamente James, con voz gruesa y mirada amenazante, logrando que todo el grupo soltará una carcajada gozosa.

- Sigamos en lo que estábamos- interrumpió Frank cuando paro de reír- ahora hay que dividir los equipos.

- James empieza, después de todo tu eres el dueño de la fiesta- dijo un hombre con voz algo jadeante y un sombrero bastante gracioso.

- Bien, ¿todos de acuerdo?- hubo asentimiento general- entonces quiero a… Peter, a los Prewett… Elphias, Frank y… Dorcas- los nombrados se acercaron a su nuevo capitán, mientras que el resto se iba donde Sirius

- Diez minutos de reunión de equipos y luego a la cancha- les instruyo Alice quien oficiaría, junto con Lily, de árbitro.

Cuando los diez minutos instaurados pasaron, todos los participantes se subieron a sus escobas y tomaron posiciones. El equipo de Sirius contaba con buenos jugadores, ya que estaba él mismo, Remus -con el que hacia unas buenísimas combinaciones-, Benjy, Edgar, Sturgis, Marlene y Caradoc; así que el joven poseía la suficiente confianza de que le daría una buena pelea a James y a los gemelos Prewet, los cuales eran contrincantes de temer.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos y en posición, Alice soltó las Bludgers y la Snitch, luego se subió a una escoba y llevo la Quaffle, para que comenzara el partido que arbitraría desde el aire. Lily, por otra parte, se encargaría de contar los puntos en tierra y cuidar a los bebes.

Cuando la Quaffle estuvo en el aire, fue atrapada con una rápida aceleración por James, el cual hacia honor a su antiguo cargo de cazador del equipo de Gryffindor. Los otros dos cazadores que le acompañaban (Peter y Frank), se adelantaron, mientras el moreno esquivaba a los cazadores del equipo contrario y, cuando se vio acorralado por estos, le paso el balón a Frank que se encontraba sin marcas, el cual avanzo por la cancha con velocidad y sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aro del equipo contrario, una Bludger pasó muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que se detuviera y que Edgar, quien era uno de los cazadores del equipo de Sirius, aprovechara la oportunidad de quitarle la esfera.

Ahora el turno de ataque era para el equipo de Canuto, Edgar avanzo por el campo hasta que se encontró completamente bloqueado por James y Peter, así que le paso el balón a Benjy el cual siguió avanzando hasta que Gideon lo detuvo lanzándole la Bludger para detener su avance, cosa que James aprovecho en el momento adecuado, para quitar la esfera y lanzarse nuevamente al ataque.

Pasaron así unos diez minutos más- entre pases, bloqueos de jugadas e intercepción de balones- hasta que el equipo de Sirius, pudo anotar el primer tanto, pero al tocar Lily el silbato para contar el punto, se escucho desde las cunitas un suave balbuceo de bebe. La madre se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban los dos infantes, encontrando que solo el pequeño Harry se encontraba despierto y estirando sus bracitos, solicitando que le cargaran. La joven pelirroja se sonrió y tomo a su hijo en brazos, para luego sentar al niño en una manta entre cojines, después de encargarle a Alice que siguiera contando los puntos; mientras que el niño, al ver las figuras oscuras en el cielo moviéndose, aplaudió y río feliz de esta nueva entretención.

- Así que querías ver a tu papá jugar ¿eh?- le pregunto la mujer con ternura, mientras el bebe le respondía con un encantador balbuceo.

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos más de partido y el marcador iba setenta a ochenta a favor del equipo de Sirius, debido más al descuido de los guardianes de ambos equipos que a los malos movimientos del resto de los jugadores. Así que cuando Dorcas, quien jugaba de buscador en el equipo de James, se percato que la snitch se encontraba cerca se apresuró a tomarla, para así poder ganar el partido rápidamente. Pero Marlene, la buscadora del otro equipo, también se percato de la presencia de la bola dorada y acelero su escoba hacia ella, mientras sonreía sabiéndose ganadora, ya que se encontraba más cerca de la esfera que el otro buscador. Cuando esta a punto de agarrar entre sus manos la escurridiza snitch, una ágil sombra se interpuso, desviando su atención y haciendo que Dorcas -el cual se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que Marlene esperaba-, se hiciera finalmente con la esfera, dando por finalizado el partido.

Con esta última y emocionante jugada, el equipo de James se hizo con una inesperada victoria, mientras que esté mostraba el típico gesto del brazo alzado, para dar a entender su alegría y orgullo por el triunfo. Luego de un rato de celebración en el aire, el antes mencionado, bajo del improvisado campo para poder celebrar también la victoria con su esposa.

- Felicidades por ganar- lo recibió la pelirroja con un fuerte abrazo, mientras el hombre la alzaba y la hacia girar.

- ¿Viste como me interpuse en la última jugada?- dijo James feliz, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada de alegría pura.

- Pa…pa- se escucho una vocecita algo insegura que corto de pleno la celebración de los dos esposos.

La pareja miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con un Harry que aplaudía y reía con todas sus ganas, luego se miraron entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia su hijo.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Harry?- pregunto el padre, algo ansioso y expectante.

- Pa…pa- volvió a repetir el niño, nuevamente mientras le estiraba los bracitos para que lo alzara.

- Dijiste papa… Lily… dijo papa- hablo emocionado James, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo y lo hacia saltar, logrando que el bebe riera aun más.

- Tiene apenas ocho meses y ya dijo su primera palabra- respondió la pelirroja igual de emocionada que su esposo.

- Será una persona extraordinaria- dijo Alice quien también estaba cerca y había visto la escena- normalmente los niños hablan al año.

- Ya lo es… para nosotros- respondió Lily con orgullo, para luego agregar- va lograr cosas excepcionales, de eso estoy segura.

- Pa… pa- hablo el niño de nuevo, al ver que esto lograba la atención de la gente a su alrededor, sobre todo de esas dos personas que siempre estaban con él y a las que quería tanto.

- Si, soy tu papa- dijo James, abrazándolo- y te prometo que estaré para ti y para tu madre, siempre- fueron las últimas palabras, que se escucharon como si vinieran de la lejanía.

- Papá- dijo Harry, mientras despertaba sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente.

_"Otra vez esos sueños-recuerdos"_ pensó, mientras comenzaba a incorporarse. Entonces, cuando estuvo sentado en la cama, se restregó las manos por la cara y se percato que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se sonrió, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de lástima de si mismo y de su destino, dejando que estos sueños tuvieran un gusto amargo. _"Tus padres estaban, están y estarán siempre orgullosos de ti"_ dijo en su mente la voz susurrante, a la que ya se empezaba a acostumbrar _"No importando si tus logros han sido grandes o pequeños, para ellos siempre valiste la pena"_ fue el último murmullo que escucho.

Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y que pronto seria un nuevo día. "_Entiendo… es por el sacrificio de personas como mis padres, que puedo ver el sol todos los días"_ termino reflexionando, mientras que otro pensamiento le decía _"y es por ellos, que mi vida debe continuar"_, esta última frase logro que su labios esbozaran una sonrisa más sincera, que era de gratitud a sus padres y la vida que le habían regalado.

**Notas de las (cumplidoras) autoras**

_Gea: Y aquí esta el extra que prometimos el mes pasado_

_Menthis: a que no quedo bello T_T_

_Isis: si, si…. Es hermoso, me emociono mucho_

_Danna: este extra tiene como temática el día del padre_

_Gea: y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras_

_Isis: ahora los saludos_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**Amelieandose A'Lo just **__por ser nueva seguidora, me alegra que les haya dado una oportunidad a esta historia y espero que te haya gustado este extra._

_A __**Alejandro Potter **__también por ser nueva seguidora, el tener dos nuevas personas solo a días de publicar un nuevo capitulo fue realmente emociónate, espero que te haya gustado este extra_

_Danna: y listo!_

_Todas: Nos leemos en un mes!_


	7. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**No existen las coincidencias (1).**

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana los tres inseparables amigos se dirigieron juntos al comedor, pero al llegar a las grandes puertas de roble debieron separarse, debido a que Ron y Hermione tenían que realizar sus labores de prefectos, así que el moreno debió dirigirse solo hacia la gran mesa de su casa. La habitación no se encontraba atestada, pero si con mucho movimiento y Harry vio al pasar a varios rostros conocidos, los cuales le saludaban con movimientos de cabeza o de manos, las que respondió de la misma manera.

No mucho después, hizo acto de presencia su pelirrojo amigo el cual traía en sus manos un fajo de papeles.

- Nuestros horarios- fue la explicación del joven a lo que traía en sus manos- Hoy miércoles, nos toca liviano- continuo- solo Herbologia, una hora en la mañana y otra en la tarde.

- Excelente- dijo Harry- no me hace gracia comenzar clases muy difíciles de buenas a primeras.

- A mi tampoco- le dijo Ron- pero los peores días son los Lunes y los Martes, pero los Viernes los tenemos completamente libres.

Harry tomo y reviso el papel que le había extendido Ron y se dirigió su atención a los días antes mencionados por este. El día Lunes le tocaba clases en la mañana y en la tarde Transfiguración, con la nueva profesora que había llegado como remplazo a McGonagall; por otro lado, el día Martes tenía clases dobles de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, mientras que de los demás días solo el jueves era realmente pesado, en resumen, el horario estaba bastante holgado ese año.

Aunque también debía tener en cuenta que, le darían tantos deberes en todas las asignaturas, que todas las horas libres que aparecían en su horario, se le irían en hacerlos. Aun así como nunca, tenía ansias por comenzar las clases, ya que ese año quería con todas sus fuerzas algo de normalidad y rutina en su vida de estudiante. Lo que, además, le obligaba a ocupar la mente en otras cosas que no fueran sus extraños sueños, Ginny, la extraña chiquilla de Slytherin y las voces que había escuchado en el corredor. Además que, muchas de las asignaturas que se impartían este año, tenían nuevos profesores y eso le daba aire de novedad a todas, incluso a la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que a pesar de la cantidad de profesores que había desfilado por ella, siempre se lanzaban apuestas sobre cuanto duraría y cual seria el motivo de la salida del profesor de turno.

Con esto últimos pensamientos, no pudo evitar que su mente se desviase hacia algunos de sus recuerdos de Lupin, sentía había compartido tan poco con él y que habían conversado mucho menos, provocando casi el mismo sentimiento que había tenido después de la muerte de Sirius, pero esta vez la muerte de Lupin y Tonks se la estaba tomando con mayor madurez. Ya había decidido que lo único que podía ser en memoria de la pareja, sería preocuparse de su ahijado como era debido, para que cuando se volvieran a re-encontrar no tuvieran que reprocharle nada.

- Lástima que no este tomando la asignatura de estudios muggles- dijo la voz de Hermione que recién llegaba, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos- me gustaría saber que tal es el nuevo profesor.

- ¿Para que? – dijo Ron con aire de suficiencia, mientras la chica se acomodaba en el asiento entre él y Harry- seguro que más de alguien nos comenta que tan buenas son sus clases.

- Tal vez, pero a mí me gustaría saberlo de primera mano- le respondió la castaña, algo ofendida.

- Ay, Hermione- suspiro Ron- tú siempre tan académica para tus cosas.

- Ronald- comenzó la muchacha, con un claro tono de enojo en su voz, que poseía cuando lo llamaba con ese nombre- no es ser "tan académica", es solo sana curiosidad.

- Si, si- dijo Ron dándole la razón inmediatamente- por eso me gustas tanto.

A pesar de lo obviamente falsa de la declaración, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras su novio le abrazaba por el talle y ella le daba un ligero beso en los labios; mientras que Harry desviaba su atención hacia otro lado, lo cual le hizo ver que en esos momentos aparecía Hagrid por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Hola Harry- saludo el semigigante, acercándose al puesto donde se hallaba el chico- como estuvo el resto de tus vacaciones.

- Tranquilas- le respondió el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas- solo visite a Teddy y salí hacer las compras al callejón Diagon. ¿Y tú como estas?

- Bastante bien- le respondió el hombre- ahora que comparto clases, tengo un poco más de tiempo. El ser profesor y guardabosque realmente era agotador.

- ¿Compartes clases?- pregunto Hermione impresionada- ¿Con quien?

- Con la señorita Grubbly-Plank- le respondió- ¿no se los comenté?, hacemos las clases juntos, ella las planifica y yo me encargo de traer a los animales para las clases. Hemos planeado que en las lecciones nos dividiremos en grupo, para vigilarlos mejor y…

- Vaya- dijo Ron impresionado, interrumpiendo la explicación de Hagrid- este año si que tenemos novedades, realmente yo me hubiese espera…

Pero Ron no pudo acabar su frase -de que pensaba que McGonagall le quitarían el puesto de profesor a Hagrid-, por que justo en ese momento Hermione le dio tal codazo en las costilla que le dejo sin aire, dejando al guardabosque visiblemente impresionado, mientras que Harry escuchaba que la castaña le susurraba a su novio un "_Cállate, Ron_", quien pareció captar la indirecta en las palabras de Hermione y no trato de terminar su inacabada oración.

- Hablando de compartir clases- dijo Harry tratando de captar la atención de su ex profesor, para que no se percatara de la extraña situación y no hiciera preguntas embarazosas- ¿la profesora Trelawney, todavía comparte sus clases con Firenze?

- No, al centauro le permitieron volver a la manada- respondió el semigigante, bastante alegre- se dieron cuenta que él había hecho lo correcto. Así que dijo que no haría clases este año. Supongo que quiere dejar sus asuntos en orden o lo que sea que hagan los centauros al volver a su manada.

Después de dar esta última información, el hombre se despidió diciendo que debía tomar desayuno, ya que tenía su primera clase dentro de poco y como era con los Slytherin no pensaba dejar que lo regañaran por un retraso.

Como habían pronosticado los dos amigos, las clases del primer día, fueron suaves y tranquilas, aunque eso no impidió que la profesora Sprout les pusiera bastantes deberes al terminar las lecciones de la tarde. El día siguiente, que fue jueves, comenzó con Encantamientos, clase que transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre, pero ya en la tarde de ese mismo día les toco la primera clase novedosa, con el nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, aquel que había sacado tantos suspiros en la cena de bienvenida y del que había escuchado muy buenos comentarios de sus clases el día anterior.

Para no predisponerse hacia el individuo, pues no tenia la culpa de llamar tanto la atención entre las féminas y sobretodo en una en particular que le interesaba, Harry decidió tratar de olvidar lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor (o sea, sus celos) y los buenos comentarios acerca de sus clases. Quería tratar de juzgarlo con la mayor imparcialidad posible, aunque le fuese difícil.

El hombre en cuestión, entro solo unos minutos después de que todos los alumnos se hubiesen acomodado, paseo por la sala como queriendo acostumbrarse al lugar y a sus escuchas, para luego detenerse frente a su escritorio y por fin dirigirse a sus nuevos estudiantes.

- Bien, buenos días, como ya sabrán, soy Zack O'Connell y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- comenzó el sujeto presentándose, mientras miraba alrededor sin fijar su vista azulada en nadie en especial; pero con una voz que a Harry le pareció extraña, como si estuviera fuera de lugar- tal vez sea una tontería de mi parte, pero guardo la secreta esperanza de durar un poco más que mis predecesores- dijo mientras los alumnos soltaba una ligera y tímida risita- aunque dada la fama de este puesto, estas tampoco son demasiadas.

Luego de este pequeño monologo el hombre sonrió de lado, sacando un suspiro involuntario de su alumnado femenino, esto enfurruño un poco a Harry, pero se ordeno guardar la compostura, se dijo que ya tenia 18 años y no podía andarse con niñerías por celos absurdos, _"aunque me cueste"_ se autoregaño.

- He revisado el currículum de esta asignatura y veo con sorpresa, que esta generación, esta muy bien en criaturas mágicas y maldiciones- siguió el hombre de cabellos castaño- también me he percatado que lo último que vieron fue conjurar magia no verbal.

El resumen conciso del profesor referente a todo lo que había aprendido en esa asignatura, hizo que en la mente de Harry desfilaran las imágenes de Remus, Moody y Snape, por lo que un abatimiento casi inmediato calló sobre su animó.

- Así que comenzaré la materia de este año, con un repaso de magia no verbal- anuncio el hombre, mientras se paseaba por la sala con las manos a sus espaldas- para luego enseñarles a producir hechizos simples sin varita.

Esta última declaración hizo que se produjeran múltiples cuchicheos por toda la sala, ya que para muchos parecía imposible hacer magia sin su varita, en eso una mano se levanto, siendo nada más ni nada menos, que Hermione.

- Profesor- hablo de chica de cabello enmarañado tratando de llamar la atención del profesor O'Connell.

- ¿Dígame, señorita…?- pregunto el maestro con el seño al fruncido.

- Granger- completo la muchacha con su nombre la frase del hombre de ojos azules- Teóricamente es posible hacer magia sin varita- comenzó a explicarse la muchacha- ya que es el mago el que posee la magia y la varita solo es un conductor ¿pero como planea enseñarnos hacerlo?, tengo entendido que solo algunos magos tienen esa extraña capacidad de producir hechizos que sean de defensa.

- Tiene mucha razón, señorita Granger- dijo el hombre mientras se paraba frente a su escritorio y la observaba con curiosidad a la castaña- en lo que se equivoca es que sea una cualidad, es mejor dicho, algo inherente a todo mago, solo que nos hemos hecho tan dependiente de este objeto- dijo mostrando su propia varita- que hemos dejado en el olvido como manifestar nuestro propio poder sin mediar intermediario.

Harry y Ron fruncieron cejo, como casi todo el resto de la sala, sin entender lo que quería decir el hombre con tal respuesta y al ver la misma expresión en casi todas las caras, el profesor soltó una buena carcajada, haciendo sentir a Harry un poco estúpido por no haber comprendido.

- Este tipo parecer ser un sabelotodo- dijo Ron con resentimiento al oído de Harry- y un creído- termino el pelirrojo. Declaración que su amigo corroboro, asintiendo.

- Perdón- se excuso el hombre luego de haber parado de reír- Me explico- dijo luego de tomar aire- todos los magos, sin excepción pueden hacer magia sin su varita, prueba de ello es lo incontrolable de la magia a edades tempranas. Lo que pasa es que la varita suele ser amplificador y conductor de la magia presente en cada mago, por lo tanto, existe una manera de hacer hechizos sencillos sin varita, cosa útil cuando está no se encuentra cerca.

- ¿Pero como nos va a enseñar a hacerlo?- pregunto para sorpresa de todos, Neville quien parecía muy interesado.

- Todo a su tiempo, mi estimado alumno, todo a su tiempo- le respondió el profesor con un dejo de misterio- pero ahora saquen sus pergaminos, comenzaremos con una clase teórica de la magia no verbal y luego pasaremos a las prácticas…

- ¡Libertad!- grito Ron en cuanto salieron de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desperezándose con visible alegría.

Harry lo miro con cara de extrañeza, pensando a que se refería su amigo con ese grito, para luego recordar que según su horario al día siguiente no tendrían ninguna clase.

- Cierto, este año tendremos fin de semanas de tres días- dijo Harry también con alegría, mientras el grupo de Gryffindor que salía de la sala, se comenzaba a congregar alrededor del Trío dorado.

- Si, pero no olviden de hacer los deberes- comenzó Hermione a instruir a sus amigos- nos han dejado en Herbologia, Encantamientos y Defensa, y se ven algo complicados

- Puff, y además yo tengo Adivinación, - se quejo Parvati- y será aburrido ahora que Lavander no vuelve.

Los reunidos ahí se miraron unos a otros con pesar, ya que la única que no había vuelto a Hogwarts de su generación había sido la mejor amiga de Parvati, debido a que sus heridas en la batalla habían sido graves y todavía se estaba recuperando. Luego de un rato cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban estorbando el paso, se encaminaron a su sala común, quedando Harry, Ron y Hermione algo retrasados conversando de los deberes que tenían. En eso el muchacho de pelo negro, el cual iba algo distraído escuchando la conversación de sus amigos, choco con algo o alguien que lo hizo tambalearse y cuando miro hacia al frente se dio cuenta que había chocado con Alexia, la extraña chica Slytherin, la cual con el tropiezo se había caído al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico mientras se agachaba, para mirarla mejor y para ayudarla a levantarse

- Si- respondió la chica en un susurro, levantando la mirada, haciendo que Harry se percatara que sus ojos parecían llorosos.

Sin embargo, la niña muy pronto fijo la vista en la insignia de Gryffindor de su capa, con lo cual pareció tensarse, se paro rápidamente rechazando la ayuda de Harry y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído al suelo con el choque.

- ¿Te ayudo?- pregunto el muchacho, lo que hizo que la joven se detuviera y levantará la cabeza bruscamente.

- ¿Que?- pregunto la niña con rabia apenas contenida en su voz, eludiendo responder la anterior pregunta- no me vas a insultar o intentar maldecir, por ser Slytherin… por ser de la casa que solo da magos oscuros…

- No…- dijo Harry, descolocado por la actitud de la pequeña, mientras sus amigos observaban la escena con atención, pero sin decidirse a intervenir- ¿acaso quieres que lo haga?

Ahora fue a la jovencita a quien le toco el turno de mostrarse extrañada y, al parecer, sentirse incomoda, quien negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, mientras volvía a la labor de recoger sus cosas regadas por el suelo.

- Todos se atreven a juzgarme- comenzó a decir con voz apenada, luego de un rato de silencio, más para si misma que para los que le rodeaban- pero nadie me conoce en realidad.

Cuando al fin recogió la última de sus pertenencias, suspiro; se volvió por donde había venido y comenzó a caminar, sin voltearse, dejando a los presentes totalmente anonadados. Los tres amigos observaron a la chica que se marchaba hasta que la perdieron de vista, sin decir nada.

- Vaya niñita extraña- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio y encaminándose nuevamente a su sala común.

- Lo se- dijo Harry, mientras la pareja que le acompañaba lo observaba con interés.

- Acaso es la niña…- dijo Hermione, deduciendo rápidamente la connotación de las palabras de su amigo, mientras este asentía- mmm… deberíamos investigarla… solo un poco.

Ya había llegado el domingo y para Harry el fin de semana había resultado bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que tuvo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a terminar sus deberes y a preocuparse de los detalles de las próximas pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Pero en ese momento en específico, estaba tranquilamente sentado bajo un árbol cerca del lago, el mismo en el que se había sentado muchas veces antes después de los exámenes, dejando pasar las horas mientras escuchaba a sus amigos discutir.

- ¿Y has vuelto a tener esos recuerdos extraños, Harry?- pregunto Hermione cambiando bruscamente de tema, pues estaba discutiendo con Ron a donde irían en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

- Eh…- fue la respuesta del joven, mientras se revolvía algo incomodo, después de todo esos sueños eran bastante personales- la verdad es que si…- termino por decir, para luego pasar a relatar las imágenes en donde vio a su padre jugando Quidditch con personas, al parecer, pertenecientes a la antigua Orden del Fénix.

- Vaya…- fue el único comentario que pudo salir de la boca de Ron, luego de escuchar el vivido recuerdo de su amigo.

- Sigo pensando, que son coincidencias- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, con un tono que desmentía sus palabras.

- No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable (1)- hablo una voz en tono místico, que provenía de algún lugar de tras de ellos.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron sorprendidos y un tanto alarmados, hacia donde provenía la voz, pero solo encontraron a Luna con su aire de eterno descuido, por lo que suspiraron aliviados.

- Nos asustaste, Luna- dijo Ron con reproche, mientras la joven se acercaba al grupo y se sentaba sin mucho preámbulo frente al trío dorado.

- Hola, muchachos- saludo la chica, haciendo caso omiso a la pulla del pelirrojo.

- Hola, Luna- le saludo Harry, aunque fue el único, pues sus amigos parecían todavía algo descolocados con la interrupción de su rubia amiga.

- ¿A que te referías con lo que dijiste antes?- pregunto Hermione, recobrándose por fin del susto.

- No existe las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- repitió la joven nuevamente con tono místico- es una frase que me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo y cuando te escuche, la recordé.

- ¿Y que significa?- pregunto Ron intrigado, nunca se le había dado bien las alegorías.

- Algo así, como no se puede escapar del destino- dijo su novia algo vacilante, pues la filosofía tampoco era algo que se le diera muy bien.

Por otro lado, Harry pensaba que él sabia exactamente, lo que implicaba el no poder escapar del destino.

- Yo más bien creo- dijo Luna, volviendo a su aire distraído de siempre- que se refiere a que podemos hacer nuestras elecciones, pero tras ellas hay ciertos encuentros o situaciones que son sus consecuencias inevitables y, por lo tanto, nos ayudarán en los próximos desafíos a los que debamos enfrentarnos.

Los tres muchachos quedaron en silencio sopesando las palabras de su rubia amiga, no pudiendo evitar encontrarle algo de razón, ya que muchas de sus aventuras habían sido resultado directos de la mayoría de sus decisiones.

- ¿Y quien te la enseño?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Un amigo de la infancia, que viajo al extranjero un año antes de que entrara en Hogwarts- explico la muchacha- ahora que lo pienso era parecido y diferente a ti, Harry.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?- dijo el pelirrojo, quien veía confirmada su suposición de que la rubia estaba loca, después de escuchar esa frase tan contradictoria.

- Físicamente se parecen. Delgados, pelo oscuro y lentes (2)- fue la nueva explicación que dio la muchacha- pero es en la actitud donde son distintos. Harry es algo explosivo pero valiente, mientras que este otro muchacho tiene un aire de sabio pero siempre parecía que ocultaba algo…

- Entiendo, polos opuestos- dijo una pensativa Hermione, interrumpiendo a Luna, pero la chica no alcanzo a escuchar esta apreciación, pues en ese preciso momento se escucho una voz gritar.

- ¡LUNA!- esta voz siguió gritando por un rato más y repitiendo el nombre de la rubia, ya que la muchacha parecía no darse por enterada de que la llamaban, hasta que se escucho más cerca al lugar donde el grupo se encontraba y se logro ver de quien provenía esos gritos- al fin te encontré…- dijo la persona recién llegada, que no era otra que Ginny- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you,  
Where are the times gone, baby, **

**It's all wrong, we're the plans we made for two?...**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be,  
It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me,  
You said it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?,  
And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burnt down...**

_Estoy en un teléfono público intentado llamar a casa, _

_todo mi cambio lo he gastado en tí,  
A donde se han ido las veces, baby, todo está mal, _

_¿Donde quedaron los planes que hicimos para dos?..._

Sí, sé que es difícil recordar, a las personas que solíamos ser,  
Es aún más difícil describir, que no estés aquí a mi lado,  
Dijiste que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ¿Pero lo es para intentar?,  
Y en nuestro tiempo que desperdiciaste, todos nuestros puentes se quemaron...

- Porque quería conversar con alguien más, para variar- dijo Luna con su acostumbrada delicadeza.

**I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights,  
Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise...**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you,  
Where are the times gone, baby, **

**It's all wrong, we're are the plans we made for two...**

_He desperdiciado mis noches, tu apagaste las luces,  
Ahora estoy paralizado, todavía atascado en las veces en las que lo llamábamos amor,  
Pero, hasta en el paraíso se pone el sol..._

Estoy en un teléfono público intentado llamar a casa, 

_Todo mi cambio lo he gastado en tí,  
A donde se han ido las veces, baby, todo está mal, _

_¿Donde quedaron los planes que hicimos para dos?..._

Esta sincera frase puso incomoda a la pelirroja, pero se tenso aún más al percatarse quienes eran los que conformaban el grupo que acompañaba a su amiga. Pero solo soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño para luego darse media vuelta, volviéndose por el mismo camino por el que se había venido.

**If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this,  
And all those fairytales are full of shit, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick...**

You turned your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday,  
I gave you my love to borrow, but just gave it away,  
You can't expect me to be find, I don't expect you to care,  
I know I said it before, but all of our bridges burnt down...

_Si el 'felices para siempre' existiera, aún estaría abrazándote así,  
Todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mi*rda,  
Una estúpida canción de amor más, me enfermaré..._

Le diste la espalda al mañana, porque olvidaste el ayer,  
Te dí mi amor por prestado, pero tú lo rechazaste,  
No esperes que sea bueno, no espero que te importe,  
Sé que lo he dicho antes pero todos nuestros puentes se quemaron...

Harry se levanto rápidamente de donde se encontraba sentado y siguió a la chica, mientras la llamaba para que se detuviera y como está no había avanzado mucho, muy pronto la alcanzo, agarrándole por el brazo para que se volteara y lo mirará.

**I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights,  
Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise...**

I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you,  
Where are the times gone, baby, 

**It's all wrong, we're are the plans we made for two...**

If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this,  
And all those fairytales are full of shit, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick,  
Now I'm at a payphone...

_He desperdiciado mis noches, tu apagaste las luces,  
Ahora estoy paralizado, todavía atascado en las veces en las que lo llamábamos amor,  
Pero, hasta en el paraíso se pone el sol..._

Estoy en un teléfono público intentado llamar a casa, 

_Todo mi cambio lo he gastado en tí,  
A donde se han ido las veces, baby, todo está mal, _

_¿Donde quedaron los planes que hicimos para dos?..._

_Si el 'felices para siempre' existiera, aún estaría abrazándote así,  
Todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mi*rda,_

_Una estúpida canción de amor más, me enfermaré..._

_Ahora estoy en un teléfono público..._

- Ginny- hablo de forma conciliadora el muchacho- quiero hablar contigo, ¿Por qué no me dices la razón de porque estas tan molesta?, podría hacer…

- ¡Ahora quieres hablar!- dijo la pelirroja, con voz enfadada- pero ya es muy tarde- agrego luego con tono triste- ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo- y sin agregar nada más se zafo del agarre de Harry y se alejó dejando al chico intrigado.

**[Wiz Khalifa]  
Man, fuck that sh-t, I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round,  
Wondering, why wasn't you who came out from nothing, made it from the botton,  
Now when you see me, I'm stunning, and all of my cars star with push of a button,  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it, **

**switch the number to my phone,  
So you never can call it, don't need my name on my show,  
You can tell it, I'm ballin', swish, what a shame could have got picked,  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot,  
So you talk about who you see at the top, or what you could've saw,  
But sad to say it's over for, phantom pulled up valet open doors,  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for, now it's me who they want,  
So you can go and take that little piece of sh-t with you.../sup**

_emHombre, vaya mi*rda, estaré fuera gastándome todo este dinero,  
Mientras tú sentado, te preguntas, por qué no fuiste tú quien surgió de la nada,  
Lo hize desde el fondo, ahora que me ven, estoy estupendo,  
Y todos mis carros echan a andar con el pulse de un botón,  
Diciéndome las oportunidades que dejé pasar por alto o como sea que lo llamen,  
Cambié mi número de teléfono, para que así nunca pudieran llamarme,  
No necesito mi nombre en mi show, pueden decirlo, estoy bailando,  
"Ouch, que pena, pudo haberse levantado, tuvo un juego realmente bueno,  
Pero desperdició su última toma", así que hablan de quienes ven en la cima,  
O de lo que pudieron haber visto, triste decir que esto se acabó porque,  
Phantom echó a un valet a puertas abiertas, wiz vete, tienes lo que estabas buscando,  
Ahora es a mí a quien quieren, _

_Así que pueden ir y tomar ese pequeño pedazo de mierda con ustedes..._

_"Por lo menos ahora se algo"_ pensó el joven "_está enfadada por que no hable con ella, pero ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenia que hablar con ella?"_. Con esto en la mente y tratando de recordar que era lo que se suponía que tenia que decirle a Ginny, el chico volvió a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you,  
Where are the times gone baby, **

**It's all wrong, we're are the plans we made for two?..**

If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this,  
And all those fairytales are full of sh*t, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick,  
Now I'm at a payphone...  
  
_Estoy en un teléfono público intentado llamar a casa, _

_Todo mi cambio lo he gastado en tí,  
A donde se han ido las veces, baby, todo está mal,  
¿Donde quedaron los planes que hicimos para dos?..._

Si el 'felices para siempre' existiera, aún estaría abrazándote así,  
Todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mi*rda,

_Una estúpida canción de amor más, me enfermaré, ahora estoy en un teléfono público... _(3)

- ¿Y?- pregunto Hermione anhelante por que la pareja se hubiese arreglado. Pero Harry meneo la cabeza negando que hubiese pasado lo que ella esperaba, por lo que de nuevo se desanimo.

- Pero te dijo algo, creo que la escuche alzar la voz- dijo Ron, a lo que Harry asintió, contándole la conversación y lo que había sacado de ella- ¿Tu sabes algo, Luna?- pregunto luego el pelirrojo a la rubia.

- No ha mencionado nada- le respondió la joven llenado de pesar a Harry, pues si Luna no sabia, era poco probable que alguien más supiera.

- Las mujeres son complicadas- reflexiono Ron, pero decirlo en voz alta le costó un golpe por parte de Hermione, para luego agregar- mejor vamos al Gran comedor dentro de unos minutos servirán la cena y tengo mucha hambre.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en el Gran Comedor terminado la cena, cuando la directora McGonagall carraspeo, para llamar la atención del alumnado.

- Como muchos de ustedes bien saben- comenzó la mujer sin mucho preámbulo- está escuela siempre le ha dado importancia a la unión entre sus estudiantes. Por lo tanto, los profesores y yo hemos ideado un sistema para incentivarlo, ya que encontramos que se encuentra muy fragmentada aún y creemos que fomentará los lazos entre los alumnos.

Luego de esta declaración los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos tratando de conjeturar sobre el mencionado método, pero teniendo por seguro que no sería muy divertido y conllevaría más responsabilidades de las que ya tenían. Paso un tiempo antes que los murmullos se detuvieran y que la directora se decidiera a volver a hablar para explicar el asunto que se traía entre manos.

- En común acuerdo con los profesores, hemos ideado crear el sistema de tutorías, por lo que los alumnos de los cuatro cursos superiores tomarán bajo su responsabilidad a algún alumno de los tres cursos inferiores- explico finalmente McGonagall

Esta declaración provoco que se generaran nuevos murmullos, los que se alzaron por sobre lo que decía la profesora. Muchos parecían emocionados ante la idea y otros tantos, molestos.

- ¿Te imaginas que uno de nuestros tutores fuera alguno de los héroes de la batalla de Hogwarts?- escucho Harry a una alumna de segundo que se encontraba cerca y que hablaba emocionadísima ante la perspectiva, a su compañera de banco.

- Algo me dice que será más trabajo para nosotros- le susurro Ron a Harry, a lo cual el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

- Pero, como dije anteriormente, deseamos incentivar la unión de la escuela- continúo nuevamente la profesora, alzando la voz para ahogar los murmullos- los pupilos serán de una casa distinta a la de sus tutores.

Con esta declaración la sala por fin quedó en completo silencio, los alumnos se encontraban impresionados, pues esta nueva disposición sería un gran cambio en las reglas del colegio.

- Ya que esta es la primera vez que se hace algo como esto, los pupilos serán sorteados ahora y la participación será obligatoria- apresuró a explicar McGonagall, mientras duraba el silencio- así que comenzaremos de inmediato con la innovación- y cuando termino de decir lo último, aparecieron los cuatro jefes de casa, portando cada uno una copa, los cuales eran muy parecidos al cáliz de fuego.

- En estas copas están los nombres de los alumnos de primer a tercer año de las cuatro casas y está última copa- dijo mientras entraba Flich con una quinta- tiene los nombres de las cuatro casas. Así que, mantengan el orden y pasaremos hacer el sorteo de inmediato.

Luego de terminada la explicación de la profesora McGonagall, se dio paso a realizar el sorteo. Este se haría en orden a los puntos de cada casa había podido obtener esa semana; según esto, pasaron primero los Ravenclaw; quienes iban punteros en la tabla, seguido por los Hufflepuff, luego por los Slytherin y, finalmente, por los Gryffindors.

- Es extraño ir en el último puesto, sobretodo por que no esta Snape para quitarnos puntos- comento Ron con extrañeza y, Harry pareció notar, algo de melancolía.

- Pero este año no hemos sobresalido en nada, aún- fue la respuesta de Hermione, quien parecía un poco resentida por el hecho de no haber ganado más puntos para su casa, situación que se lo tomaba como personal.

- No creo que sea importante- trato de animar el mago a sus compañeros- solo llevamos una semana de clase

Luego de unos momentos los jóvenes se sonrieron, Harry había logrado su cometido, contra tal argumento no se podía rebatir.

- Hey, no creen que va lento el sorteo- les dijo Neville, quien se había acercado a los muchachos desde la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraban.

- Cierto- reflexiono Hermione- ha este paso terminarán a las doce y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano a la primera hora nos toca con la profesora Ross, me han dicho que es muy estricta.

- Yo me enteré que es una prima lejana de McGonagall y parece que ambas están cortadas con la misma tijera- agrego Parvati, la que llego sorpresivamente al grupo.

- Pero si se demoran un poco más- dijo Seamus retomando lo que había dicho Hermione, quien se unión a la conversación de la misma manera que Neville- tendremos una excusa, para llegar tarde a clase.

- Pero es una clase muy importante- respondió escandalizada Hermione, volviendo a sus antiguas actitudes de cerebrito.

- Hermione, hay cosas en la que nunca cambias- fue el comentario de Ron, lanzado junto con un resoplido que hizo soltar carcajadas al grupo, luego de que se formará un silencio por el comentario hecho por su novia.

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que terminaran de pasar los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, y comenzarán a pasar los Slytherin.

- Te has dado cuenta que los Slytherins te miran con odio, Harry- comento repentinamente Dean, que se había unido al grupo al mismo tiempo que Seamus – pero no se atreven a hacer nada.

- Es comprensible que sientan rencor, sobre todo contra la persona que llevo a la mayoría de sus familiares a Azkaban- razonó Hermione

- Y también es entendible, que no quieran meterse con él después de lo que sucedió en la batalla de Hogwarts- agrego Seamus, haciendo recordar a los presentes como las otras tres casas del colegio habían decidido proteger a Harry ante la amenaza que habían supuesto sus compañeros serpientes.

- En cierta forma entiendo su reacción- dijo Harry luego de un momento de silencio, mientras veía como pasaban Malfoy y Pansy- ellos querían sobrevivir, como todos nosotros aunque su manera de hacerlo no encuentro que haya sido adecuada.

- Pero lo que encuentro lamentable fue su actitud- intervino Neville en la conversación, meneando la cabeza- hay ciertas cosas que están mal y esperar que otro se sacrifique por nosotros…-hablo dejando sin terminar la oración

Harry siguió observando a los Slytherins con detenimiento, fijando la mirada sobre todo en Malfoy y sintiendo que a pesar de todo, extrañaba el molestar y ser molestado por el rubio, cosa que le agregaba cierto desafío al día tras día.

-¿Te gusto, Potter?- pregunto repentinamente el joven rubio, que pasaba cerca de él, percatándose del escrutinio del que era objeto, lo que sobresalto al pelinegro.

- No, ya quisieras… solo me fijaba en que cada día tienes mas cara de hurón- fue la respuesta del muchacho, ya recuperado del sobresalto inicial.

- No gastes saliva, Malfoy- le dijo Pansy a su compañero- no sirve de nada tratar de comprender a los simios.

Con estas palabras la pareja se alejó sin dirigir otra mirada hacia sus eternos enemigos escolares. Luego de esta conversación con la pareja de Slytherins, el grupo siguió hablando y bromeando hasta que llego el turno de Malfoy de sacar el papel.

- Gryffindor- anuncio la profesora, lo que produjo una mueca de disgusto de todo el grupo de las serpientes, ya que su líder tendría que compartir tiempo con los leones, lo quisiera o no.

- No se porque no me sorprende- comento Neville, con un suspiro de resignación.

- Pobre del desgraciado chico que le toque ser su pupilo- declaro dramáticamente Dean

- Pobre de nosotros… que veremos al platinado hasta por si acaso- se quejo con disgusto Ron

- Sea como sea, no quiero que haya problemas- declaro a modo a advertencia Hermione, a sus compañeros de casa.

- Si, Hermione, si…- dijo Harry cansado de tanto alboroto y sin prestar atención a la discusión de su grupo de compañeros.

El grupo no tuvo que esperar mucho rato más para que al fin les tocara y a pesar de ser los últimos, aun quedaba gente esperando para ver a quienes llamaban los héroes de Hogwarts

- Harry- llamo Dean- vayan ustedes primero, no quiero que cuando me toque halla tanta gente mirando.

- Acostúmbrate- respondió Harry, pero aceptando el puesto que le cedía su compañero para terminar rápido con el "trámite"- después de todo, tú también eres famoso- dijo, aunque luego tuvo que explicarse ante la mirada extrañada del chico- el haber estado en la base de los mortífagos y salir con vida, es toda una hazaña.

- Solo porque ustedes me ayudaron- dijo Dean en voz baja y actitud humilde- no es para tanto- agrego.

- Tal vez, pero fuiste tu el que soportaste todo ese tiempo encerrado, no nosotros- fue la respuesta decidida del joven.

- Suena como algo tan genial- comento Dean- pero en realidad no fue gran cosa…

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir- fue la respuesta de Harry

Después de esto dejo de prestarle atención a su compañero, ya que a Hermione le tocaba pasar a sacar su papel.

- Hufflepuff- anuncio la profesora, mientras Sprout se acercaba a la joven y le ofrecía la copa de su casa, de donde está saco el papel que luego fue leído y guardado, sin ningún comentario ni siquiera a sus amigos

- ¿No nos lo dirá?- pregunto Harry a Ron, que se encontraba delante de él.

- Creo que le da vergüenza- le respondió un tanto incomodo- lo entiendo, comparto su sentimiento.

Y no dijo nada más, ya que era el siguiente en la fila y le tocaba sacar. Se acercó a la copa de las casas y saco su papel.

- Ravenclaw- dijo ahora la profesora mientras Flitwick se acercaba, para que el joven pelirrojo sacara su papel y sin siquiera mirarlo se alejó, al parecer algo molesto.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Harry, el cual avanzo a la copa donde se sorteaban las casas y sin mucho preámbulo saco su papel.

- Slytherin- anuncio la profesora, mientras se escuchaba un murmullo, que comenzaba alzarse dentro del comedor, todos de absoluta sorpresa.

En eso Harry recordó la conversación de esa tarde bajo de árbol y en su mente comenzó a resonar la frase que Luna había mencionado.

_"No existen las coincidencias…"_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, debido a la ansiedad que en ese momento comenzaba a embargarle, y sus pensamientos inevitablemente derivaron a preguntarse si podía ser posible que ocurriera lo que estaba imaginando.

_"No existen las coincidencias…"_

Ahora fue Slughorn quien se acercó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con una mirada que tenía cierto tinte goloso, mientras le ofrecía la copa de su casa, instándolo a sacar su papel.

_"No existen las coincidencias…"_

Saco el papel de la copa y salió de la fila del comedor, se encaminó hacia su sala común, decidió que vería el papel en cuanto llegara a la torre, pero a la mitad del trayecto no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y desdoblo rápidamente el papel, para luego leer varias veces su contenido, sin creerse completamente lo que estaba pasando.

_"No existen las coincidencias…"_

El papel cayo al suelo, mientras Harry abría los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido y decidido a encontrar la explicación a tantas _"coincidencias",_ mientras en el dichoso papel podía leerse _"Alexia Beatus"._

_"No existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable"_

Estaba seguro que esa niña era la clave de todo y no descansaría hasta saber que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_(1) Frase no original, sino patentada por el grupo de mangakas (dibujantes japoneses) CLAMP, esta ha aparecido en varios de sus trabajos._

_(2) Hace referencia al personaje de Sakura Card Captor, llamado Eriol. Creado por el grupo CLAMP._

_(3) Banda sonora del capitulo: Payphone - Maroon5_

**_Notas de las (versátiles) autora:_**

_Danna: Otro mes y aquí este otro capitulo…_

_Isis: esta vez nos demoramos un poco por… bueno hemos estado metidas en muchas cosas y casi no nos dio tiempo como revisar el capitulo_

_Menthis: Pero finalmente alcanzamos a hacerlo, con respecto al capitulo especial, este mes también hay_

_Isis: pero nos demoraremos un par de días más subirlo, porque aún no lo hemos revisado __

_Gea: en fin, es hora de los saludos_

_Agradecimientos:_

_A __**conniie black**__: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que cumplas tus expectativas._

_Gea: y eso es todo!_

_Danna: ¿eh? ¿tan pocos?_

_Gea: sip, pero no te quejes, por lo menos siguen leyendo _

_Danna: ¡oh!_

_Menthis: en fin, nos despedimos hasta en unos días_

_Todas: Nos leemos! _


	8. Dream III

**Dream III**

**El verdadero peso de las elecciones.**

Después de salir del Gran Comedor, Harry volvió a encaminarse a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque primero tuvo que recuperarse de la impresión que le había ocasionado el nombre de su futura pupila, pero cuando llevaba un buen trecho del camino recorrido, escucho una voz conocida que le llamaba.

- ¡Harry, espera! ¡Harry!- le llamaba Neville, que parecía que luego de haber terminado con el trámite del sorteo se había apresurado en seguir a su compañero.

Harry se detuvo y espero al joven, mientras arrugaba y guardaba disimuladamente el trozo de papel que mostraba el resultado del sorteo. Finalmente, Neville no tardó en alcanzarlo.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos?- pregunto el chico recién llegado, para luego agregar sonrojado- me acabo de dar cuenta que no recuerdo la clave de la sala común.

- Bueno- acepto Harry en tono condescendiente, pensando en que su amigo, a pesar de todo, no había cambiado demasiado, seguía teniendo una pésima memoria- ¿Quién te toco de pupilo?- pregunto el joven moreno, para romper el silencio que se había formado.

- No la conozco, pero es de Hufflepuff y me parece recordar que la profesora Sproud me habló de ella porque es muy buena en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que debería estar en tercero- respondió Neville animado- ¿Y a ti?

- Alguien de Slytherin que supongo debe ser de primero, pero no la conozco- fue la vaga respuesta de Harry tratando de esconder lo nervioso e incómodo que le había puesto el tema, ya que quería evitar que la chica llamará necesariamente la atención.

Neville, con lo distraído que era, no se percató del nerviosismo de su compañero, así que comenzó a hablar de las diferentes clases de ese año y de su materia favorita, Herbología. Harry, ya aliviado por el desvío sútil del tema, solo se limitó a escuchar, asintiendo de vez en cuando, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacía otra parte, para ser precisos al recuerdo patente en su memoria sobre lo que mencionaba la profecía en la que los mencionaba a ellos dos. Según lo que Dumbledore le había explicado con respecto a está, Neville podría haberse transformado en el "niño que vivió", mientras que él podría haber sido un alumno más en Hogwarts y tal vez, como Neville, tendría a sus padres vivos pero internados en San Mungo. El muchacho no sabía que situación era la peor.

- Demonios- masculló Neville que desde hacía un rato se había quedado en silencio y revolvía con afán sus bolsillos- Harry, lo siento pero tengo que devolverme… sigue tú- le pidió el muchacho mientras se detenía y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria- se me quedo algo en el Gran Comedor y debo volver por él-explicó.

- ¡Hey, Neville!- llamó Harry antes que su compañero se alejará más- la contraseña es _"Corpus Mandragora"_- le informó

Neville asintió dando a entender que se daba por enterado y sonrió mientras volvía a encaminarse, esta vez con paso más raudo, de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

La luz del sol golpeaba en sus ojos y el muchacho no entendía el porqué, en su habitación de Hogwarts jamás había entrado el sol con tanta fuerza a esas horas de la mañana. Se incorporó de la cama con gesto extrañado, con su mirada borrosa se percató del distorsionado paisaje que se veía desde una cama que no reconoció como la suya, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos definitivamente no era Hogwarts. Finalmente, decidió tomar sus gafas que estaban sobre una mesita de noche al costado de la cama y decidió averiguar que era lo que sucedía; cuando pudo ver con claridad, observó que el lugar donde se hallaba era un cuarto pequeño muy bien iluminado, pero pobremente amueblado. En ella solo había una cama, un guardarropa y una mesa de noche.

Como el muchacho se dio cuenta, aún se encontraba en pijama así que procedió a vestirse y se dirigió al ropero para buscar ropa que ponerse, pero en cuanto abrió el mueble se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula. En él, solo había una gran cantidad de túnicas, pero ni una sola prenda muggle; resignado con tener que vestirse solo con las prendas tradicionales de los magos, tomo la primera túnica que encontró y se vistió con ella. Luego, ya sin anda más que hacer o investigar en ese cuarto, salió de él.

Traspasando el umbral de la habitación, se encontró con que estaba en una casa de dos pisos y que la habitación de donde había salido, era la que se encontraba más cerca de las escaleras, pero que existía una habitación más en ese piso. Harry, que a cada momento se sentía más intrigado, decidió bajar para investigar quien más vivía allí. Lo primero que encontró al bajar, fue un salón-comedor de tamaño medio y amueblado con cosas de aspecto usado, que le recordaban un poco a "La Madriguera". Finalmente vio que a la izquierda, del acceso a la escalera se encontraba una puerta, pero nada lo preparó para lo que encontró allí.

Al abrir esta puerta, se encontró de lleno en una pequeña cocina que se encontraba perfectamente limpia, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue la presencia de una mujer pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él observándolo con sus ojos verdes, del mismo tono del que eran los suyos y los que le observaban con infinito cariño.

- Que bueno que te despertaste, Harry- le hablo la mujer con una sonrisa, indicando que se sentara en el banco que había junto a una pequeña mesa de desayuno- Apresúrate en desayunar. En un par de horas iremos a la estación para que tomes el tren de vuelta al colegio- le informo.

Mientras tanto Harry, que le había obedecido como autómata demasiado impresionado solo por su sola presencia, la observaba como si quisiera devorarla con los ojos, mientras trataba de grabarse cada uno de sus rasgos en la memoria. La mujer que estaba frente a él era tan bella como lo había imaginado, pero parecía algo más consumida y más resignada.

- Mamá- habló Harry por primera vez, desde que había llegado.

- ¿Si, querido?- pregunto la mujer observando a su hijo con detenimiento.

En ese momento, Harry supo que algo no andaba bien. Los ojos de Lily parecían muertos y las arrugas que surcaban su rostro, hablaban a gritos de que había vivido demasiados momentos llenos de tristezas, lo que había convertido su vida en un especie de infierno en la tierra. El joven mago tragó duro.

- ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto Harry con un nudo en la garganta, pero de manera tentativa.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas papá a Severus?- pregunto Lily extrañada.

Harry se sobresaltó. "¿Severus?" pensó extrañado, mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa y su madre le hablaba, sin reparar en el sobresalto que le había producido a su hijo con esa simple pregunta hecha sin ninguna malicia.

- Severus, está trabajando en el mismo lugar de siempre- explicó la mujer con voz dura- Así que solo iremos nosotros dos a la estación- agregó con voz más suave, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- Termina tu desayuno y luego sube a terminar de arreglar tu baúl- le ordeno finalmente.

Harry obedeció. Comió con gusto el desayuno que su madre le había preparado saboreando cada bocado con deleite, mientras está le comentaba que estaba muy orgullosa de que tuviera tan buen rendimiento y que esperaba que sus EXTASIS no fueran un gran reto, luego aseguraba que lo que decidiera hacer con su futuro, ella estaría allí para ayudarle con su consejo. Habiendo terminado de comer, el joven fue diligentemente a arreglar su equipaje, para luego de una hora estar listo y dirigirse con su madre a la estación.

Al llegar al lugar, Harry se dio cuenta que King Cross parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire distinto. Primero, había tanta gente como siempre, pero los transeúntes parecían solo deambular por aquí y por allá, sin prestarle mayor atención a nada a su alrededor; segundo, no se veían muchos niños y; tercero y lo más sorprendente, es que nadie parecía alarmado por que la gente desapareciera por el muro entre la estación 9 y 10, aunque lo hicieran frente a sus propios ojos.

A pesar de todo, Harry prefirió no preguntar que era lo que sucedía. Lo que si hizo fue darle un gran y apretado abrazo de despedida a Lily, tratando de mantener el tibio sentimiento que le producía ese gesto que nunca antes había experimentado y la melodiosa risa que su madre, soltaba al verse atrapada en sus brazos sin previo aviso, muy presente en su memoria.

- Ya, Harry- dijo Lily aun sorprendida por la espontánea muestra de cariño- cualquiera que nos viera diría que no volveremos a vernos más.

Harry no respondió, solo deshizo el abrazo, para luego observarla un largo rato y finalmente coger su baúl, el cual arrastró hasta el tren, dejando a la mujer algo perpleja por su ausencia de respuesta. Ya en el subido en el expreso, el muchacho se introdujo en el primer vagón vacío que encontró y acomodó sus cosas apresuradamente, cuando estuvo listo se sentó cerca de una ventana, para ver desde allí a su madre quien le sonreía, al parecer como forma de desearle buena suerte en Hogwarts.

- ¡Harry!- le llamó una voz que hizo que el muchacho se tensase.

- ¿Malfoy?- respondió el joven extrañado por la familiaridad con la que le trataba su eterno enemigo escolar.

- ¿Malfoy?- pregunto el joven rubio que se encontraba en la entrada del vagón y quien lo observaba un tanto dolido- ¿Desde cuando tratas a tu mejor amigo de forma tan fría?

- ¡¿Mejor amigo?!- no pudo evitar preguntar el muchacho, mientras alzaba su ceja incrédulo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro!- dijo Malfoy, con pose dramática- un par de semanas sin vernos y ya te olvidas de mí, me reniegas y ahora no me volverás a hablar- luego observó con seriedad al joven por unos momentos y finalmente soltó una carcajada- ya déjate de bromas, Harry.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin refutar a Malfoy quien procedió a sentarse a su lado. Este le palmeó la espalda, sin presta mucha atención a su mutismo y comenzó a contarle como habían estado sus dos semanas de vacaciones por Navidad, resaltando sobre todo el hecho de que había asistido a un baile con la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica. Pero no paso mucho tiempo, cuando un grupo de cuatro personajes más entro en el vagón. Eran Pansy, Crabble, Goyle y Zabini.

- ¡Aquí están!- grito Pansy-los buscamos por todo el tren.

- Si- dijo Zabini- y mientras los buscábamos, aprovechamos de molestar a esos traidores de los Weasley- comunico con una sonrisa cruel.

Crabble y Goyle asintieron, mientras sonreían con satisfacción, lo que le daba a sus rostros desagradables un expresión que a al joven mago desagrado aún más. Por esto, Harry se sobresaltó con estas declaraciones y se preocupo mucho, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo, mientras escuchaba la continuara cháchara de Pansy y se preguntaba porque este mundo parecía estar tan al revés. Finalmente, no pudo más; estaba muy preocupado por Ron y Ginny, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿Dónde vas, Harry?- pregunto Pansy. _"Cotilla"_ pensó el muchacho.

- A estirar las piernas- fue la improvisada respuesta del joven.

- Te acompaño- dijo Malfoy quien se levantó de un salto.

- No, Draco- dijo Harry, después de todo se suponía que era su mejor amigo así que debía tutearlo- solo va hacer un momento, a no ser que quieras acompañarme incluso en el baño- agregó con malicia.

Malfoy volvió a tomar asiento sin insistir en acompañar a su amigo, el cual agradeció el hecho de que el muchacho no fuera tan testarudo como Ron y Hermione. Una vez afuera, se alejó del vagón donde se encontraba el grupo de serpientes lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención y así el chico comenzó a deambular por el tren, buscando compartimiento por compartimiento, a su verdadero mejor amigo.

Cuando llego al último vagón, los encontró. Lo primero que divisó fueron dos matas de cabellos rojos, sentados de espaldas a la entrada y que parecían cuchichear algo; Harry se acercó con cautela, no sabía como sería recibido ya que ahora el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero estaba seguro que el saludo de bienvenida no sería un cálido abrazo, precisamente.

- ¿Ron?- pregunto Harry titubeante-¿Ginny?

Los aludidos se sobresaltaron y se giraron hacia él, mientras enarbolaban sus varitas defensivamente; ambos tenía los ojos asustados, pero el rostro de Ron parecía haber sido apaleado recientemente. El pelirrojo observó a Harry sin ninguna reacción aparente, luego observó a su alrededor para después soltar un sonoro suspiro.

- ¡Harry!- grito Ron enfadado- No me asustes de esa manera, por favor.

El joven mago soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras veía como Ginny le sonreía y le saludaba con la mano, al parecer aquí seguía siendo amigo de los Weasley, aunque ya no fueran tan cercanos. Pero entonces no entendía que estaba haciendo en el grupo de los Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Harry finalmente, dando a entender que se refería a la anterior visita, mientras veía preocupado los múltiples costes y moretones en el rostro de su amigo y sentía la impotencia de no saber que estaba pasando exactamente.

- Bien- dijo Ron- hoy estaban apurados buscándote a ti y a Malfoy, por lo que solo se quedaron un rato.

- ¿Y tu familia?- pregunto Harry, pareciendo tomar a la ligera el asunto como lo hacía Ron, mientras su mente gritaba _"¡¿Hoy?! o sea que pasa seguido"_ y cerraba sus puños con furia mal contenida.

- ¿Familia?- pregunto Ginny- supongo que te refieres a mamá- dedujo la chica- esta bien… sola en casa, pero bien.

A Harry se le encogió el estomago ante la respuesta de Ginny. _"Sola"_ pensó _"eso quiere decir que…"_ el joven no termino de formular su pensamiento, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente y apareció Malfoy.

- Lo sabía- dijo el rubio en tono acusador. Harry se tensó y Ron alzó su varita para defenderse de ser necesario- no pudiste aguantar las ganas de venir a molestar a las comadrejas.

Harry se relajó visiblemente, al percatarse que el rubio no sabía nada de la relación cordial que llevaba con la pareja de pelirrojos, algo le decía que si hablaba de más y mencionaba que Ron y él eran amigos, ardería Troya y no de manera figurada.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo en esta parte del tren, Draco?- habló Harry con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, para luego soltar un suspiro- pero esto de insultar se está volviendo monótono, así que mejor me voy- y sin mirar atrás se alejó con paso firme, mientras esperaba que Malfoy no se quedará en el vagón.

Draco dudó unos instantes en el umbral del compartimiento, pero pareció pensar que su amigo tenía algo de razón y por ello lo siguió, sin dejar de lanzar uno que otro comentario hiriente a los hermanos. Así, ambos volvieron a la cabina de donde habían salido y se dispusieron a disfrutar el viaje lo mejor que podían.

Pasaron las horas y varios kilómetros más tarde llegaron a su destino, allí les esperaba el típico carruaje que los llevaría al castillo, pero existía una gran diferencia en ellos. Harry observó que en lugar de thestral, eran jóvenes de distintas edades- todos portando varitas- los que se dedicaban a levitar carrozas y dirigirlas por el camino hacía Hogwarts. Y para horror del joven mago, le pareció que todos estos jóvenes eran magos nacidos de muggles, ya que en algún momento, le pareció ver el rostro familiar de Dean Thomas, pero no pudo acercársele ni menos hablar con él, pues una multitud de estudiantes se interpuso, haciendo que perdiera de vista al joven moreno.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo propiamente tal, Harry se apeó del carruaje y se adentro al vestíbulo. Luego inconscientemente comenzó a dirigirse a la torre de Griffindor.

- ¡Hey, Harry!- le llamo Draco- ¿Para donde crees que vas?, la sala común es hacía el otro lado.

El aludido pestañeo un par de veces descolocado y observó a su alrededor, sintiéndose completamente perdido en el viejo edificio. Esta desorientación se debía a que, a pesar que el castillo seguía siendo el mismo en estructura, en la decoración se notaban grandes diferencias; primero, se notaba un aura lúgubre, que venía mejor con un mausoleo que con un colegio; lo segundo, es que en todas las paredes se desplegaban grandes estandartes verdes con plateados y que llevaban la serpiente en ellos y, por último, podía verse en los pasillos, gran cantidad de jóvenes quienes parecían vestidos a la usanza elfa, o sea, cubiertos solo con túnicas bastante raídas, que deambulaban de un lado para otro con evidente prisa y algunos cargando mucho más peso del que su desnutrido cuerpo podía soportar.

- ¡Ah!, ya veo- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado, al ver como Harry observaba a los jóvenes vestidos con harapos- Claro, después de dos semanas, seguro que necesitas una buena sesión de sexo y nada mejor que los sirvientes para eso.

- Yo… no…- titubeo Harry sin poderlo evitar.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Harry. No te hagas el virgen conmigo- le embromo el rubio- sino tendré que empezar a llamarte San Potter.

A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro ante, lo que catálogo, como una broma de pésimo gusto y sin decir una palabra se alejó de Malfoy, quien solo lo palmeo para después encaminarse a su sala común, mientras el joven mago decidía deambular un rato por los pasillos. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento, que no se percató que había alguien más en el pasillo hasta que se tropezó con está.

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó una voz femenina, mientras Harry volvía a la realidad de golpe.

Frente a él, se encontraba una joven morena, de cabello enmarañado y de tristes ojos chocolates, que el joven mago reconoció de inmediato.

- Hermione- dijo el muchacho, mientras observaba a la muchacha que solo vestía una andrajosa túnica y su rostro se encontraba sucio, lo que resaltaba su expresión apagada.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto extrañada la morena, mientras al joven se le iluminaba el rostro ante una espontánea idea.

- Que bueno que te veo, necesito desahogarme- dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta anterior, pero percatándose como los ojos de la chica se ensombrecían y temió haber dicho o hecho algo malo.

- Bien- fue la única respuesta, con un tono algo resignado, de la joven mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante y lo guiaba hacía la puerta más cercana.

Al entrar al cuarto donde Hermione le había llevado, el joven mago se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un aula vacía y abandonada, llena de múltiples muebles destrozados y una que otra rata curiosa. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Hermione se colocó delante de Harry y con las mejillas arreboladas, tomo con ambas manos la parte inferior de su túnica y comenzó a subirla lentamente, con timidez. Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta que es lo que la joven estaba haciendo.

- ¡NO!- grito el muchacho y detuvo el movimiento de la mano de su amiga- yo no me refería a eso- explico avergonzado, mientras Hermione lanzaba un profundo suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto la chica, mientras observaba a su interlocutor como si fuera una extraña especie de animal mágico, particularmente interesante.

- Quiero conversar- dijo Harry mientras le hacía un ademán que daba a entender que quería que se pusiera cómoda- todo lo que he vivido hoy me parece confuso y tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco…

- ¿A si?- pregunto incrédula la joven castaña.

El muchacho de pelo negro sonrió tranquilizadoramente, para luego comenzar a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde que se había levantado. Nada de lo que dijo pareció inquietar a la joven, más bien le parecía que lo asumía todo como lo más natural del mundo. Finalmente, el chico decidió contarle sobre como era "su" Hogwarts y la vida del mundo mágico a la que él estaba acostumbrado, y cada palabra la joven de cabello enmarañado parecía encontrarse más y más emocionada.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- chilló Hermione- Es genial… yo aprendiendo magia… yo siendo la mejor de la clase- palmeó emocionada.

- Ahora, quisiera que me hicieras un resumen de lo que pasa aquí- pidió Harry, algo aliviado de que no lo tomará por loco.

- A ver- comenzó la chica- Primero, el Lord Oscuro se apropió del mundo mágico hace dieciséis años- ante esta afirmación Harry se sobresaltó- Segundo, después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore por esas mismas fechas, el que se hizo cargo de la dirección del colegio fue el profesor Dolohov, él y el Lord Oscuro, deciden que se enseña, quien enseña y a quien se le enseña aquí- el joven de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de desagrado- Tercero, se elimino el sistema de varias casas y solo permanece la casa Slytherin- el muchacho asintió, entendiendo ahora el porque era amigo de Draco Malfoy- y finalmente, que los trabajadores más cercanos al Lord son Severus Snape que es su mano derecha, junto con Lucius Malfoy. Eso es todo lo que se…

Harry se levantó de la silla en donde se había acomodado para intercambiar información con Hermione, ahora creía entender un poco mejor el funcionamiento y la realidad del lugar en que se encontraba, así que ya era hora de despedirse.

- Gracias, por todo- le dijo a la joven castaña mientras se despedía.

- No hay de que- respondió la chica, pero antes de que este saliera de la habitación, le pregunto- ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?

- No lo sé- fue la sincera respuesta del muchacho, sin imaginarse que es lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante en esta extraña realidad.

Con esta última frase, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, pensando en que existía la posibilidad de que el _"otro"_ Hogwarts fuera el sueño y esto la verdadera realidad, conclusión que lo espantó. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos recorriendo los pasillos y pronto la sala común, la cual no tardó demasiado en encontrar -ya que aún recordaba el camino perfectamente- estuvo frente a sus ojos.

- Te estaba esperando- le hablo Draco, quien esperaba a Harry en la entrada de la sala común- Ahora que estamos solos, tengo una noticia que comunicarte- dijo con seriedad.

El joven de ojos verdes le siguió intrigado hasta la sala común, allí se acomodaron en mullidas butacas frente a la chimenea y Harry espero en silencio a que el rubio le dijera las noticias que traía. Draco permaneció en silencio por cerca de cinco minutos, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a contar todo lo que tenía que decir.

- El Lord Oscuro sabe que tienes la varita gemela- comenzó Draco, finalmente- y está muy interesado en ti… de hecho en ambos. Eso es lo que me dijo mi padre- continúo.

- Como… lo…- Harry trato de articular palabra, mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita que llevaba siempre consigo. La elaborada con la segunda pluma de la cola de Fawkes.

- Dale las gracias a tu mejor amigo, aquí presente- pronunció Draco con orgullo, después de deducir lo que Harry quería decir con su tartamudeo- Mi padre me informó que el Lord Oscuro desea que formemos parte de su círculo más cercano y que estemos bajo las órdenes directas de mi padre y de Severus.

- ¿Yo… mortífago?- pregunto incrédulo Harry.

- Por supuesto- corroboró el rubio- somos los lideres indiscutidos de la escuela y los alumnos de mejor rendimiento- continúo el chico emocionado, interpretando la incredulidad de su acompañante como una señal indiscutida de que se sentía honrado, cuando era totalmente lo contrario- No hay nadie mejor que nosotros para tales honores.

- Si… claro… seguro- dijo el joven mago, mareado ante lo ridículo de la situación- necesito ir a la cama, es demasiado súbito todo esto- dijo

- Claro te acompaño- Draco parecía en el séptimo cielo- yo me encontré igual de impactado cuando mi padre me lo dijo

Harry siguió al rubio a las habitaciones y cuando llegaron al cuarto, se encontraron en una habitación espaciosa, en donde solo habían dos camas. Draco se sentó en la cama más próxima a la entrada, mientras Harry se dirigió a la otra que aún se encontraba vacía, pensando que probablemente era la suya. _"Esto es demasiado"_ pensó el chico mientras se tendía en la cama y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirse, deseando que todo esto fuera solo un sueño "_Yo mortífago… i… imposible"_

Harry se encontraba rodeado de una blancura inconsistente. _"¡Argh! No de nuevo"_ pensó el muchacho, ya más que _acostumbrado "pero eso quiere decir que eso fue un sueño" _dedujo con acierto y bastante aliviado.

- Veo que te diste cuenta- dijo una voz susurrante detrás de él, que Harry ya reconocía bastante bien

- Si ¿pero qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto angustiado- Eso no fue un recuerdo ni un sueño, eso era una completa pesadilla

- ¿No te preguntabas lo que hubiera pasado si Tom hubiese elegido a Neville en vez de a ti?- le respondió la Muerte con otra pregunta- Mmm… ya veo… por tu rostro entiendo que no lo has deducido todo…

- No- dijo Harry para luego soltar un suspiro exasperado- Deduje que mi padre en esa realidad está muerto y que mi madre se casó con Snape, pero no entiendo el por qué- ante esta declaración la Muerte asintió.

- Tom Riddle decidió, en parte por la intervención de Severus Snape, matar a los Longbottom, ya que ellos eran sangre pura- relató la figura encapuchada, mientras de la nada aparecía una especie de pantalla frente a él que mostraba los hechos que narraba el oscuro ser- Toda la familia murió y nunca hubo un "niño que vivió", pues la madre de Neville nunca le dieron opción de permanecer viva. Tu padre murió unos meses después, junto con Sirius y Remus, luchando contra un grupo de mortífagos, ya que Tom jamás desapareció y por ello sus seguidores, con cada momento, fueron haciéndose más fuertes. Pero debo aclarar que Peter también los traiciono en este mundo.

- Snape amaba a mi madre, cuando murió mi padre, seguramente le propuso protegernos a ambos si se casaba con él- dedujo Harry, la Muerte asintió nuevamente.

- Después de la muerte de Neville y su familia- relató la Muerte- Tom también quiso matarte a ti, pero al ver que Severus se convertía en tu padrastro estuvo seguro que ejercería influencia sobre ti y te vigilaría para que no fueras una gran amenaza.

- La familia de Ron, estaba en su mayoría muerta ¿cierto?- pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz, esperando lo peor.

- El Lord Oscuro tomó el poder hace dieciséis años, pero solo después de eliminar a Dumbledore- informó la Muerte- su siguiente paso fue dedicarse a eliminar a todos los "traidores de la sangre" como lo llamaba él y la familia Weasley fue destruida a modo de ejemplo- Harry observaba anonadado las imágenes de los asesinatos de los pelirrojos que se sucedían uno tras otro en la pantalla- solo Molly y sus dos hijos pequeños quedaron vivos. Tom no los considero una gran amenaza.

- Y después esclavizó a los magos nacidos muggles- Harry frunció el seño- y no permitió que aprendieran a usar sus poderes, ni que se destacaran en nada con la magia.

- Tom fue un mestizo- recalcó el ser- y como todo déspota, temía que otro igual a él se alzara y le derrocara, pero él era un manipulador experto y sabía como minar la autoestima del resto, así que un alzamiento era muy poco probable. Pero no dejaba de ser una posibilidad, limitando la información a las clases "bajas" como les decía… las probabilidades eran aún más remotas, la ignorancia es una gran muralla cuando alguien desea avanzar

- ¿Por qué yo era el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Severus y Lucius trabajaban juntos, por eso en tu primer día en Hogwarts aunque te hiciste amigo de Ron, también aceptaste la mano que te tendió Draco y dado que compartían muchas cosas juntos, entre clases y travesuras, paso lo inevitable- la espeluznante figura se encogió de hombros, dejando que Harry dedujera lo demás.

- Un mortífago… me iban a convertir en un maldito mortífago- dijo Harry escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, este era el hecho que más le había afectado.

- Tú y Draco eran buenos alumnos. Draco tenía razón al decir que eran los líderes del colegio, pero Tom no te quería en sus filas por ello- explicó la Muerte

- Por la varita gemela- dijo Harry entendiendo lo que la encapuchada figura quería decir.

- Seguro que Olivander le menciono a Tom lo mismo que a ti el día que se conocieron y esta información lo puso sobre aviso- volvió tomar la palabra el ser- Pero al ver que solo eras un joven mago normal se relajó, aun así quiso tener la precaución de tenerte muy cerca y vigilado…

- _"Tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca"-_ recito Harry un viejo refrán muggle.

La Muerte no volvió a hablar y el joven mago sintió como su conciencia se alejaba de la oscura figura y su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar. Aliviado, el joven con el pelo revuelto, se sentó en la cama y escucho la susurrante voz de la muerte hablándole de nuevo _"Los hubiera no existen (1)… pero esto era una pequeña muestra de cómo ciertas decisiones pueden desembocar en eventos inesperados, incluso para quienes no tienen nada que ver"_

_"Ninguna muerte fue en vano"_ meditó el chico _"la realidad que vi en este sueño fue horrible y justifica completamente todas las vidas perdidas: mis padres, Sirius, Cedric, Remus y todo el largo etc…" _Harry sonrió _"Gracias a ellos, esa realidad solo es una lejana pesadilla"_ con este pensamiento, Harry se levantó de un salto y sintiéndose tan feliz como cuando descubrió que era un mago.

**Aclaraciones:**

_(1) Frase utilizada por C.S. Lewis en sus libros "Las Crónicas de Narnia"_

**_Notas de las (solemnes) autoras:_**

_Menthis: este capítulo es en honor de James y Lily Potter, en su aniversario de muerte_

_Gea: Nos hemos apresurado para tener el capítulo hoy y de esa manera de honrar su memoria_

_Isis: esperamos que le haya gustado y ahora pasamos_

_Danna: a los agradecimientos!_

_Agradecimientos:_

A **Alfy-Malfoy**: Gracias por convertirte en seguidora de esta historia y esperamos que sigas leyéndola…

Isis: otro seguidor nuevo… Viva!

Gea: esperamos que cada vez sean más los que les interese esta historia

Todas: Nos leemos en un mes!


	9. Dream IV

**Dream IV**

**Una mirada hacia el futuro.**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, que como siempre, era un lugar que se hallaba envuelto en múltiples cuchicheos, lo cuales solían ir acompañados por el tintineo de los cubiertos al comer.

- Es difícil creer que este será nuestro último año en Hogwarts- soltó Parvati inesperadamente, con tono de añoranza.

- Sí, pero resulta curioso el saber que nosotros contamos con la "suerte" de estar un año más de lo normal- agregó Seamus irónicamente, pero luego le sonrió a su compañera.

- Nunca hemos sido una generación muy normal que digamos- dijo Hermione con naturalidad, mientras empezaba a enumerar con los dedos- En primer año apareció un trol en el castillo, en segundo fue lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercero la evasión de Sirius Black…- ante la mención de su padrino, Harry se tensó involuntariamente

- En cuarto el Torneo de los Tres Magos, etc… etc… etc.- interrumpió Ron a su novia- entendemos cuál es tu punto Hermione…- la chica observó con rostro ceñudo al pelirrojo, dando a entender que la interrupción la había enfadado y que ya se lo iba a cobrar más tarde.

- A mí, más que pensar en lo que ya nos ha pasado, me gustaría saber en dónde estaremos en cinco o diez años más- dijo Neville meditabundo, sin percatarse que entre Ron y Hermione, comenzaba a engendrarse una posible pelea- es difícil imaginárselo en este momento- concluyó.

Estaba reclinado sobre un cómodo sillón, que al tacto se notaba hecho de cuero, mientras mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados; pero, al cabo de unos instantes de meditación, decidió incorporarse mientras masajeaba suavemente sus parpados los cuales sentía extrañamente cansadas. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos para observar a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un despacho –suponía que el suyo, dado que estaba sentado frente al único escritorio del lugar- el cual estaba amueblado con varias butacas elegantes, hermosos estantes de caoba llenos de libros de diferentes grosores y una chimenea de tamaño medio. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba una multitud de papeles que se esparcían por aquí o por allá sin orden ni concierto, además de algunas plumas y un tintero y, lo que más llamo su atención, un par de fotografías mágicas.

En una de ellas se encontraba junto con Ginny, abrazados mientras él daba un cariñoso beso en la frente a su pelirroja; ambos estaban sonrientes. La otra fotografía lo dejo sin aire; allí aparecían dos niños pequeños de pelo negro y revoltoso, como el suyo, junto con un bebe de cabello rojizo, quien cargaba una pequeña muñeca. Harry no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero las similitudes eran demasiadas… esos tres niños no podía ser otros que sus hijos.

Sin entender del todo en donde se encontraba, se dirigió hacía el espejo más próximo, el cual no tuvo que buscar demasiado, pues se encontraba fuera de su despacho en una especie de vestíbulo contiguo, donde no había nadie más que él. Finalmente, se colocó frente al espejo y observo el reflejo que este le devolvía.

En él encontró a un hombre que no pasaba la treintena, con ojos verdes que le miraban con un brillo lleno de curiosidad y asombro, seguía usando lentes redondos y su cabello, más largo que a sus dieciocho años, le tapaban la cicatriz. Se sonrió y al hacer este gesto, miles de pequeñas arrugas se le formaron en la comisura de los labios y alrededor de los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?- pregunto la voz de Ginny detrás de él. Era la misma voz que él conocía desde los once años, pero algo más suave y madura.

- Mirándome al espejo- respondió el hombre, señalando lo obvio.

- Vanidoso- rió Ginny, quien se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios- pero veo que estás listo, llamaré a los niños para irnos a casa de Teddy, recuerda que quedamos de pasarlo a buscar- agregó y se encaminó hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su lado. Harry la siguió.

Esta nueva habitación era una amplia e iluminada cocina lleno de instrumentos propios de este tipo de habitación, pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo admirando la estancia; porque Ginny se dirigió con prisa hacía una puerta que parecía dar al exterior, pues se notaba la luz del sol penetrar con mayor fuerza desde ese lugar.

- ¡James, Albus, Lily!- llamo Ginny- ¡es hora de irnos!

Harry estaba ansioso, mientras escuchaba múltiples pasitos por el césped; se preguntaba si había sido un buen padre y esposo. Tres pequeñas figuras se presentaron frente al hombre, no podían tener más de diez años el mayor ni más de cinco la menor.

- ¡Papi!- grito la única mujer del trio y corrió a sus brazos, en las que fue muy bien recibida. Harry alzó a su pequeña damita.

- ¿Están listos, para ir donde Teddy?- preguntó la mujer pelirroja.

- ¡Sí!- fue la respuesta afirmativa que, dado el entusiasmo de sus pequeños, deja al mago casi sordo.

La familia completa se dirigió fuera de la cocina, pasaron por el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a un acogedor salón, que se encontraba pasando unas cuantas puertas, allí la pelirroja tomo un palillo y lo encantó, los niños tomaron el objeto y Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Niños, sujétense bien- dijo Ginny y todos obedecieron, pronto sintieron el tirón característico y la familia al completo desapareció.

No paso más que un par de segundos antes que reaparecieran, ahora en la sala de la casa de los Tonks.

- Padrino- saludo alegre un chiquillo de pelo azul eléctrico y ojos color miel, que no parecía tener más de trece años- ¡James, Lily, Albus!- saludo también a los niños que se encontraban con su padre- Tía Ginny- saludo finalmente, al integrante faltante del nuevo clan Potter- ya se estaban tardando.

Teddy – pues no podía ser otro- hizo un mohín de disgusto que hizo sonreír a Harry, debido a lo idéntico que era, a la expresión de su madre.

- Pero llegamos ¿cierto, Teddy?- hablo Harry, mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano para saludarlo y el niño se lo estrechaba con la misma seriedad con que lo hubiese hecho su padre.

- Tío Harry- le reclamo en tono de reproche- no me llames Teddy, ya no soy un niño pequeño, ¿sabes?- le instruyó, para luego con toda celeridad agregar- iré a despedirme de la abuela y vuelvo en un momento.

El hombre moreno asintió, vio cómo su ahijado se alejaba y después traspasaba una puerta que daba a otra habitación. A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con un objeto entre sus manos.

- La abuela dice que podemos usar esto para transformarlo en traslador- dijo el niño, mostrando lo que llevaba.

- Bien- intervino Ginny, mientras tomaba el objeto que resultó ser un cuchillo sin filo.

La pelirroja encantó este objeto nuevamente, mientras Teddy y sus hijos gritaban, jugaban, se hacían bromas y reían sin control alguno. Cuando todo estuvo listo, volvieron a repetir el mismo procedimiento que utilizaron para llegar a la casa de Teddy, todos pusieron un dedo en el traslador y con el típico tirón, el grupo se encontró frente al umbral de La Madriguera. Allí se encontraban Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, igual de envejecidos que Ginny y él, observaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a dos pequeños que jugaban un poco más adelante, frente a ellos.

- Hola, Lily- saludo Hermione a la pequeña que, después que su padre la dejará en el suelo, había corrido hacía ella. La mujer luego de alzarla, la llevó junto a los dos niños, que Harry estaba seguro eran sus hijos- juega aquí con Rose y Hugo.

- ¡James!- grito Ron al mayor de los niños, que ya se estaba alejando, tratando pasar desapercibido junto con Teddy- ni se te ocurra, jovencito, meterte en la bodega, que tu tío Percy vive reclamando por el desorden que le dejas en el taller.

El niño, que de hecho ya se encontraba a medio camino de la construcción mencionada, se detuvo y, con rostro y caminar apesadumbrado, arrastro sus pasos hacía el edificio principal de la casa.

- Hola, compañero ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto Ron, saludando al recién llegado después que este recibiera el abrazo de Hermione.

- Bien- respondió el mago de manera vaga, mientras desviaba la atención con otra pregunta- y a ustedes ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- No puedo quejarme- dijo Ron- las cosas en la tienda van bastante bien, pero Hermione todavía sigue peleando con los últimos trámites con esos pesados del Ministerio.

- ¡Papá!- llamó James con voz emocionada, seguido por Albus que se encontraba en el mismo estado de ánimo que su hermano- apúrate, entra…- pero la frase quedo inacabada porque, justo en ese momento, se asomó la cabeza de Molly Weasley, quien llevaba una gran sonrisa.

- Espera, James- dijo la mujer- deja que tu padre entre y se lleve la sorpresa, ¿sí?

Harry fue hacía sus hijos, intrigado ante tanto secretismo, pero pensando que la sorpresa debía ser muy buena como para poner a sus dos hijos mayores tan extasiados. Sin mucho preámbulo y muerto de curiosidad, se adentró en la acogedora casa, seguido de su esposa y sus mejores amigos. Muy pronto se encontraron en la sala y allí una joven de largos cabellos oscuros, que recordaba haber visto en alguna otra parte, le daba la espalda…

- Harry, Harry- le zarandeó con fuerza alguien desconocido, sacándolo de su placentero sueño.

- Compañero, no puedes dormir allí- dijo otra voz- te resfriaras.

Eran Ron y Hermione, de dieciocho años, que frente a él, lo miraban con rostros llenos de preocupación. Harry sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y se incorporó de su butaca favorita, donde se había quedado dormido estudiando un libro aburridísimo de pociones. Sus amigos se apartaron para que tuviera movilidad.

- Estoy bien- habló Harry finalmente- solo me quede dormido porque el libro era muy tedioso- ante esta declaración, Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Ron una sonrisa cómplice, - pero aún tengo sueño, así que me iré a la cama- agregó- Buenas Noches.

Después de despedirse, Harry subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación, mientras sus amigos se quedaban en la sala común, conversando de cosas varias. _"¿Acaso vi el futuro?"_ se preguntó el joven mago con una sonrisa bobalicona, mientras recordaba a Ginny de mayor y a sus hermosos hijos. _"Puede…"_ se escuchó en su cabeza la voz susurrante de siempre _"… pero eso solo depende de ti"_

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, ante lo críptico del comentario, así que no dijo nada, solo se desvistió y se acostó en su cama; no pasaron más de diez minutos y el moreno ya se encontraba nuevamente bajo un sueño profundo.

**_Notas de las (cocineras) autoras_**

_Gea: Vamos, muchachas rápido… que tenemos que cocinar después de esto._

_Isis: si, si… ya estamos aquí_

_Danna: Comenzamos los capítulos de este mes…_

_Menthis: con el especial, dentro de unos días subiremos el capítulo propiamente tal_

_Isis: así que… no desesperéis =)_

_Danna: Ahora los saludos_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**Prongsette-94-Moony**__ por agregar nuestra historia a favoritos, gracias por la preferencia_

_ A __**Alfy-Malfoy**__ gracias por seguir alentándonos, espero que este episodio se de tu agrado y pronto subiremos el capítulo que tiene que ver con la historia principal._

_Menthis: eso es todo por hoy_

_Danna: genial, porque se nos está acabando la batería del computador_

_Isis: y hay que hacer el almuerzo_

_Gea: así que es hora de despedirnos hasta en algunos días más._

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	10. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V:**

**Alexia**

Después del sueño -que parecía mostrarle un posible futuro o, por lo menos, un futuro que deseaba construir con todas sus fuerzas- llego el día viernes y ya había pasado casi toda una semana desde el sorteo y Harry todavía no se encontraba a la extraña chica Slytherin, la cual que parecía haberse desvanecido, porque busco por todas partes en sus momentos libres sin encontrar ni rastro de ella y; como se había dado cuenta el domingo, no podía contar con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron para esto.

_Harry llego agitado a su sala común, después de haber corrido una parte de camino, y allí se encontró con sus dos amigos conversando con semblante muy serio._

- _No creo que debas preocuparte tanto por ello- decía la joven castaña a su novio, en tono conciliador._

- _Pero me preocupo, ¿¡qué podría enseñarle yo a un Rawenclaw!? Aunque sea de primer año- reclamó Ron- seguro que me llevará años luz en conocimiento y no sé si pueda soportar su expresión de superioridad- finalizo con un suspiro resignado._

- _Harry, ¿Cómo te fue?- corto la conversación, Hermione al ver llegar a su amigo, tratando de distraer al pelirrojo para que no soltará nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después_

_El joven mago no contesto de inmediato, ya que tenía que recuperar un poco el aliento, luego calmadamente se acercó a la pareja y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Ron vio que su amigo estaba intranquilo, por lo que pregunto:_

- _¿Sucedió algo?_

- _Mi pupila es la chica de Slytherin- fue la escueta y ligera respuesta de Harry_

_Hermione y Ron se miraron preocupados entre si, intuyendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería, para luego dedicar su atención a Harry._

- _Vaya coincidencia…- fue el comentario al aire del pelirrojo_

- _No es coincidencia…- fue la contestación inmediata del muchacho- estoy seguro que tiene relación con todo las cosas extrañas que están sucediendo a mi alrededor y tenemos que descubrirlo…_

- _No estoy seguro que debamos tomarnos los hechos tan seriamente- le advirtió Hermione, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero Harry la detuvo cuando hablo con voz dura._

- _Me da la impresión de que no crees todo lo que te he explicado estos días- la encaró Harry, frunciendo el ceño._

- _No, amigo, no es que no te creamos…- dijo Ron tratando de explicar a su novia._

- _Bien, entonces creen que no es importante lo que les he contado- dijo Harry con un suspiro, evidentemente calmado, pero mostrando una actitud cansada y frustrada en el rostro- y entiendo que no sea fácil de tragar…_

_Y sin decir más, se levantó de donde se hallaba sentado y se encamino a las escaleras que daban a la torre que llevaban a su habitación. Cuando llego al comienzo de estas se detuvo y sin mirar hacia sus amigos dijo con tristeza:_

- _Necesito su ayuda, pero… no, no importa… déjenlo- y sin dejar que la pareja agregara nada más, comenzó a subir, agregando- creo que me iré a dormir._

- _Harry, espera…- fue lo último que escucho el muchacho de Hermione que trato de detenerlo, pero el solo siguió su camino._

Por eso, después de esta _"pelea"_, Harry decidió no volver a mencionar el tema y buscar a la muchacha sin ayuda. Creía que no sería demasiado difícil, después de todo tenía el mapa del merodeador, pero había pasado el tiempo sin poder encontrarse con la niña, porque en cuanto la detectaba en un lugar específico, esta parecía dirigirse inmediatamente a su sala común lo que impedía que pudiera conversar con ella, y esta situación lo había comenzado a desesperar.

Ese día domingo, se levantó temprano, estaba decidido a encontrar a la muchacha y si no lo hacía, pues… lo dejaría por la paz y creería, como sus amigos, que solo había sido un cumulo de extrañas coincidencias. Después de levantarse, salió de su sala común y deambulo por uno de los tantos corredores del castillo que llevaban hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando vio un grupo de varias chicas, todas muy juntas mirando hacia una de las paredes y riéndose ruidosamente de alguien a quien Harry no pudo identificar.

- Están impidiendo el paso- dijo una voz grave con ligero acento.

Harry volteo a ver quién era la persona que hablaba, y vio a un hombre que reconoció como el nuevo profesor de estudios muggles. El grupo miro con expresiones de disgusto al profesor que les hablaba y, con algo de reticencia, empezaron a dispersarse, dejando a la vista a la persona de quien se habían estado burlando. _"Parece que mi suerte está cambiando"_ se dijo el joven, cuando reconoció a la dichosa persona como Alexia.

- Vaya a tomar desayuno, señorita- le insto el profesor con voz amable.

- Claro profesor, gracias por la ayuda- dijo la joven sin mirar a la cara al hombre, pero con voz dulce mientras se arreglaba la túnica y se dirigía hacia el corredor.

Harry decidió seguirla, no podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando la alcanzo un poco antes de que esta llegará a la puerta principal del Gran Comedor, agarro su brazo y la retuvo. La muchacha se volteó con su rostro crispado y, al parecer, con un posible reclamo a flor de labios, pero al ver quien era se contuvo y pareció calmarse.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en tono brusco, pero no belicoso y lo directo de la pregunta, desconcertó por unos segundos al muchacho.

- Bueno… yo…- tartamudeo un poco, ante la dureza de la mirada, que era casi imposible asociar con la figura de una niña de once años.

- Si no tienes nada importante que decir, yo tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo la chica tratando de soltarse.

- Espera- dijo Harry, todavía reteniéndola, pero recuperando el habla- quiero hablar contigo, soy tu nuevo tutor- le dijo finalmente.

La chica se volteó completamente hacia su dirección y en su mirada pudo ver una gran curiosidad, se quedó un momento en silencio con aspecto de duda, como si no supiera que decir. _"Tiene una actitud muy desconfiada para ser una niña tan pequeña"_ volvió a reflexionar Harry, sintiendo que en la chica había algo fuera de lugar, porque al ser una niña no concebía que tal actitud fuese fingida.

- ¿Y…?- pregunto finalmente la jovencita.

- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo…- declaro el joven mago, decidiendo que se ganaría la confianza de la pequeña antes de preguntarle lo que deseaba saber, ya que si no lo hacía se arriesgaba a que se espantará y se alejará completamente de él- sobre qué día vamos a reunirnos para estudiar.

- ¿Reunirnos para estudiar?- pregunto intrigada la jovencita, sin tratar de zafarse.

- Es la idea de las tutorías ¿no?- dijo Harry, divertido ante la mirada de incredulidad de su interlocutora- ya sabes, tú tienes clases, tareas y dudas, y yo te ayudo de vez en cuando.

Harry y Alexia seguían conversando frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor, mientras el joven todavía retenía a la niña del brazo, en eso sintió unos pasos por detrás suyo de alguien, que al parecer, no tenía la intención de apresurarse en entrar a desayunar.

- Vaya, vaya Potter- dijo una voz arrogante, mientras arrastraba las palabras- así que ahora te dedicas a acosar a niñas de once años ¿no?- Harry se dio vuelta y soltó a la jovencita, enfrentándose a Malfoy; el cual se acercó y quiso abrazar a Alexia pero esta le esquivo, lo que provocó que el rubio frunciera el ceño, pero no volvió a intentar acercarse a la niña- o me vas a decir que no existe ninguna chica de tu edad que te soporte y por eso te dedicas a ligar con personas más "influenciables"- agregó finalmente el joven atacando, mientras hacía énfasis a la palabra influenciable, mediante el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

- Malfoy- comenzó Harry conteniendo el enfado, respirando fuertemente, para luego responder- no reflejes tus inclinaciones pervertidas en mí ¿si?- finalizó triunfante, al ver que el rubio se sonrojaba fuertemente- Gracias a Dios, yo no soy como tú.

- Ya quisieras- refunfuño Malfoy tragándose la vergüenza, para luego alejarse de la pareja, con pisadas fuertes en dirección al comedor en donde desapareció de su vista.

Harry se volvió para seguir la conversación con Alexia, pero esta veía hacia otro lado y no alcanzaba a ver la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Tú eres Harry Potter?- dijo Alexia, pero más parecía una acusación que una pregunta

- Si- respondió Harry sospechando que de alguna manera no las tenía todas consigo. _"No debe ser hija de magos, sino reconoció mi cara"_ pudo concluir de la pregunta de la chica.

- ¡Ah!- fue la expresión de entendimiento de su acompañante.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos reunimos para comenzar las tutorías?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven mago.

- No creo que sea necesario- dijo la chica recuperando su voz dura, observando a Harry con una expresión desconfiada- me va bastante bien sola.

Con estas palabras la chica se alejó, tomando la misma dirección de Malfoy, dejando al moreno solo y descolocado ante el brusco cambio de actitud de la menor.

Paso el mes de septiembre y parte del mes de Octubre sin acontecimientos dignos de mencionar. Las clases siguieron con normalidad y Harry se encontró disfrutando de una vida escolar perfectamente rutinaria – bueno, lo suficientemente rutinaria para un joven que es considerado como un héroe-. Con respecto a las clases en particular, el muchacho rendía excelentemente, en parte a la ayuda e insistencia de Hermione, incluso en pociones; por otro lado, las clases de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, también le resultaban interesantes, porque a pesar de no parecerle agradable el profesor, debía reconocer que este enseñaba bastante bien.

Con respecto a Alexia, tampoco hubo ningún avance. Después del último encuentro con la niña, se la encontró muchas veces más, con la ligera impresión de que lo evaluaba de lejos, ya que cada vez que el joven intentaba acercársele, la chica huía como si él infestara la peste. Exactamente lo mismo pasaba con Ginny, parecía que ambas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para evitarlo.

- Ginny es testaruda como nadie- dijo Ron, un día que Harry comentaba que aún no podía quedarse en la misma habitación solos, porque la pelirroja siempre encontraba como escaparse- pero tarde o temprano podremos pillarla desprevenida y sabremos lo que le pasa.

Harry trató de confiar en las palabras de su amigo, pero su habitual pesimismo, le decía que no tuviera muchas esperanzas, ya que como estaban las cosas, primero el infierno se congelaba antes de que Ginny volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero para sorpresa del joven mago, sus esperanzas volvieron ligeramente a mediados del mes de Octubre, mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del castillo para tomar aire, ya que había estado todo el día encerrado entre cuatro paredes debido a las clases o por estar haciendo algunos deberes.

Era un día lluvioso, por esto se entendía que su primera elección no fuera el caminar por los terrenos del colegio. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas con un rítmico clap, clap, clap, que lograba inundarte de unas ganas irresistibles de meterte en la cama y dormir todo el día, de ser posible.

En esos momentos, Harry arrastraba los pies, debido al cansancio y a algunos pensamientos deprimentes que le asaltaban de cuando en cuando. Y en este estado de ánimo, decidió observar el reloj del fénix, que desde el día que habían descubierto como se utilizaba, siempre lo llevaba consigo, y así cerciorarse de que sus amigos y Ginny se encontraran bien.

Abrió la tapa del objeto para observar su interior, esperando que todas las agujas estuvieran en _"concentrado"_ _"feliz"_ o _"indiferentes"_, pero se sorprendió al ver que la manilla de Ginny indicaba el cartel que decía _"profunda tristeza". _Harry sintió que algo andaba mal con su pelirroja, su manilla siempre indicaba _"indiferente"_ o solo _"triste"_, pero la etiqueta de _"profunda tristeza"_, le indicaba que estaba sola y angustiada.

Así que sin meditarlo demasiado giro el mecanismo, para que le indicara en qué lugar se encontraba y la manecilla que representaba a la pelirroja se movió hacia la etiqueta que decía _"pasillos"_. El moreno corrió por los pasillos del colegio como poseso, para dar con su exnovia y tardó cerca de cinco minutos en llegar al lugar, donde vio a Ginny de espaldas, mientras la joven sollozaba quedamente. Se encontraba justo frente al lugar donde su hermano Fred había encontrado su muerte.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

_Reina de belleza de solo 18 años  
Ella tenia problemas consigo misma  
El siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a alguien mas_**  
**  
**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

_Conduje millas y millas  
Y termine en tu puerta  
Te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera  
Quiero más_

Harry se acercó lentamente y en silencio para no asustar a la joven, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella se percató que sus hombros se convulsionaban en un esfuerzo vano de retener la pena que la embargaba. El joven no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó, dejando sorprendida a Ginny la cual se volteó y observó a su exnovio a los ojos, mientras que este trataba de expresar todos los sentimientos – amor, comprensión y tristeza- que sentía en ese momento y que el nudo de su garganta, no le dejaba verbalizar.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

_No me importa pasar cada dia_

_Afuera en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia_

_Buscando a la chica de la sonrisa rota_

_Preguntandole si se quiere quedar un rato_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Ella sera amada_

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

_Toca mi venta golpea mi puerta_

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

_Se que tiendo a ser inseguro_

_Pero eso ya no importa más_

Por primera vez en cinco meses, Ginny no se apartó, ni le trató de manera cortante, sino que estrecho el abrazo y dejó escapar toda la pena y el llanto que le causaba, la aún reciente, muerte de su hermano mayor. Una pérdida de la que Harry sabía jamás se recuperaría por completo, al igual que él.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

_No todo es arcoiris y flores_

_Es el compromiso el que nos hace seguir, si_

_Mi corazón esta lleno mi puerta esta siempre abierta_

_Puedes venir cuando quieras_

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

_No me importa pasar cada dia_

_Afuera en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia_

_Buscando a la chica de la sonrisa rota_

_Preguntandole si se quiere quedar un rato_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

- Gracias- dijo la voz ahogada de la pelirroja, mientras se desprendía del abrazo del muchacho- pero es suficiente, debo irme Luna me está esperando- se excusó débilmente la joven

- Espera Ginny- dijo el joven mago- no sé qué hice mal, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

_Se donde te escondes_

_Sola en tu carro_

_Se todas las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres_

_Se que ese adiós no significa nada_

_Vuelve y me pide que la atrape cada vez que cae_

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

_Toca mi venta golpea mi puerta_

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

La joven observó el rostro de Harry y luego dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras el corazón del chico se debatía entre la esperanza y el profundo pesimismo.

- Lo siento, Harry- habló finalmente la muchacha, hundiendo las vanas esperanzas del moreno- no puedo perdonarte, no por ahora… al menos- dijo esto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

_No me importa pasar cada dia_

_Afuera en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia_

_Buscando a la chica de la sonrisa rota_

_Preguntandole si se quiere quedar un rato_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

_Y ella sera amada_

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- pregunto Harry antes de que ella se marchara.

- Nada- dijo la chica con tono misterioso- y ese fue el problema, no hiciste absolutamente nada… espere a que te animaras, pero fue en vano- finalizo y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección desconocida.

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

_Por favor no te empeñes tanto en decir adios_

_Por favor no te empeñes tanto en decir adios_

_No me importa pasar cada dia_

_Afuera en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia_

_No te empeñes tanto en decir adios (1)_

Harry no trató de seguirla, sabía que sería inútil tratar de sonsacarle algo más a Ginny. Pero no todo estaba perdido, la chica todavía le amaba, se le notaba en los ojos tanto como a él; así que tendría que actuar con cautela, de esta manera esperaba que tarde o temprano, recuperaría su relación perdida.

Ese mismo día Harry le contó a Ron y Hermione, sobre su encuentro con la pelirroja, además le relato sobre la conversación que ambos habían tenido; y lo que sacó en conclusión de las palabras y acciones de la joven.

- Esto nos da una esperanza de que terminará cediendo tarde o temprano- dijo Hermione alegre ante el avance de las relaciones de sus dos amigos.

- Aún no comprendo lo que quiso decir con que el problema es que no hayas hecho _"nada"_- reclamó Ron- ¿Qué se supone que debías hacer, compañero?

- No lo sé- dijo Harry- le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, pero aún no puedo entender a lo que se refería.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en un silencio meditabundo, mientras observaban el fuego de la chimenea de su sala común y sin prestar atención al ruidoso ambiente que les rodeaba en esos momentos, eso hasta que el joven de la cicatriz habló de nuevo, pero esta vez para cambiar de tema.

- Y ¿Cómo les han resultado las tutorías?

La pareja bufó al mismo tiempo ante la pregunta, logrando que el moreno riera de buena gana ante la expresión ceñuda de sus amigos, que era idéntica en ambos.

- Mi pupila es muy inteligente- dijo Ron- como todo buen Ravenclaw, pero es demasiado antisocial, nunca se reúne más que conmigo y un batallón de libros- dijo preocupado.

- El mío…- dijo Hermione- es todo lo contrario, es alegre y energético, pero muy cabeza dura y olvidadizo- explicó- cuando nos juntamos a estudiar, me es muy difícil hacer que se concentre, además de que parece conocer a la mitad de Hogwarts, porque siempre ve a alguien que tiene que saludar- dijo exasperada- así, no avanzo nada con él- concluyó categórica

- Pero les agradan…- dijo Harry- porque, a pesar de todo, siguen reuniéndose todas las semanas ¿cierto?

Hermione y Ron asintieron, el joven de lentes deducía que, en un principio, había sido la típica admiración por los "nuevos héroes", pero después de un mes y medio de sesiones de estudios, estaba seguro que su relación estaba avanzando a una de confianza y amistad entre tutor-pupilo; y esta conclusión le recordó su fallida relación con Alexia. Hasta el momento no habían vuelto a hablar, pero Harry se había percatado de que parecía tener ahora, una muy buena relación con Malfoy, pues últimamente la había visto continuamente en su compañía, cosa que esperaba que fuera solo por amistad y no por estar metiéndose en asuntos oscuros. Por otro lado, esperaba que la chica no estuviera siendo molestada por los de su casa por el hecho de que él se haya convertido en su tutor, aunque fuera un título meramente nominal.

Finalmente, ese día todos fueron a la cama algo más esperanzados y de buen humor, luego de esperar por tanto tiempo que sucediera algo entre Ginny y Harry; fue así, como muy pronto llego el fin de semana. El día domingo de esa misma semana, por la mañana, Harry decidió ir a la lechucería; quería ver a Aria para comprobar que se encontrara bien, ya que dentro de unos días quería enviarle un paquete a Fleur como regalo para su futuro bebé y deseaba que la plateada ave, estuviera en las mejores condiciones posibles para el viaje, ya que era bastante largo.

Caminó lentamente hacia la torre donde se encontraba el lugar en la que descansaban todas las lechuzas del castillo, pensando en las clases, en Ginny, en Ron y Hermione, en Alexia y en otras tantas cosas más, que parecía que su mente solo divagaba sin control sobre todo lo que le había sucedido desde que llegaran al castillo. En resumen, Harry reflexionaba que su vida hasta el momento, había sido casi completamente normal.

Cuando llego al final de la torre, abrió la puerta para buscar a su mascota, pero esta búsqueda no pudo ser iniciada, ya que se percató de la presencia de otra persona dentro de la lechucería. La persona en cuestión, no era otra que Alexia, que se encontraba sentada en un rincón y la cual –inesperadamente- tenía entre sus manos a la lechuza gris, la que se estaba dejando acariciar por la muchacha.

- Buenos Días- saludo Harry, al ver que la niña lo observaba sin perder detalle, pero sin abrir la boca- venía a ver a Aria- agregó indicando al ave, que dejo el regazo de la niña para posarse en el hombro de su dueño.

- ¿Aria? ¿Es tu lechuza?- pregunto Alexia, desviando su mirada, pero dando tiempo a que el joven mago se percatara de que había estado llorando.

- Sí, me la regalaron hace poco, por lo que trato de venir a verla lo más seguido que puedo, para que no me olvide.

- Estas aves no olvidan a sus dueños- afirmó Alexia, con actitud sabionda- Aria es un bonito nombre, me parece que significa "Santa" ¿no?- pregunto, cambiando de tema y de actitud, parecía que tenía muchas ganas de conversar y Harry no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¿A si? ¿no tenía idea? La nombré Aria, porque me gustaba como sonaba. En cierto modo, creo que le viene bien- comentó el chico con aire casual, mientras acariciaba el plumaje del ave y observaba si se encontraba descansada y bien alimentada.

Sin mucho más que decirse, cayó un pesado silencio entre los dos, solo interrumpido por un ocasional ulular o aleteo de parte de alguna de las muchas aves que descansaban en la torre. Harry no sabía cómo continuar la conversación, no sabía nada de la niña y anteriores encuentros, le habían enseñado que la jovencita podía reaccionar de maneras completamente inesperadas, por lo que tenía que tener sumo cuidado con lo que dijera. Finalmente, fue Aria quien soluciono su dilema dándole un picoteo en la oreja, como para darle a entender que Alexia parecía necesitarlo, para luego volar hacia la pequeña, posarse frente a ella y ulularle con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry, entendiendo las intenciones de su mascota- no pareces la misma de siempre- Alexia lo miró con una expresión desconfiada, por lo que el muchacho se apresuró a agregar- no es que te conozca mucho, pero luces algo triste

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- pregunto repentinamente Alexia, ya más relajada.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- fue lo que dijo Harry, sin querer responder directamente a la niña, ganándose con ello una mirada fría por parte de la menor- digo, porque no debería serlo, no me pareces mala chica, tienes un carácter extraño eso no lo discuto, pero no me has hecho nada como para desearte mal- dijo con total sinceridad.

- Eres gracioso- dijo la joven sonriendo sinceramente, por primera vez desde que la conociera, y acariciando a Aria- Siento haber sido tan antipática cada vez que nos encontramos, pero…- la niña dejo la frase en el aire- De todas maneras, lo siento Potter

- Harry- dijo el joven mago, que al ver la cara de incomprensión de la niña explicó- llámame Harry.

Alexia sonrío nuevamente, pero esta vez la sonrisa tenía algo de triste. Finalmente, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que daban a las afueras, lanzó un largo suspiro al parecer por cansancio y luego de unos minutos de silencio, habló de nuevo.

- Harry, la verdad es que yo…- pero nuevamente dejo la frase en el aire, para luego mover la cabeza en señal de negación- No es nada, debo irme- concluyó finalmente. Harry se sintió decepcionado, pensó que tal vez la niña comenzaría a confiar en él.

- Claro, entiendo- dijo finalmente, sabiendo que lo mejor era no presionar- pero si quieres hablar de algo, cuenta conmigo… para lo que quieras.

Alexia solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, mientras se despedía con un ademán y se marchó escaleras abajo. _"Bueno, peor es nada"_ se dijo _"por lo menos, algo he podido hablar con ella"_

- Gracias, Aria- fue lo último que se escuchó en la torre, después de que el muchacho verificó que todo estaba bien y decidiera que era hora de retornar a la sala común de su casa.

Para sorpresa del mago de la cicatriz, no paso más de tres días, para que otra cadena de acontecimientos le diera la oportunidad de saber de la niña que tan intrigado lo tenía.

Todo comenzó el día Jueves de esa misma semana, cuando se encontraba deambulando solo por los pasillos, mientras hacía memoria de que era lo que tenía pendiente para la próxima semana, ya que entre los estudios, los entrenamientos del equipo de Quiddicht, los problemas con Ginny, el evitar a Slughorn y su bendito club y pasar algo de tiempo con los cientos de amigos que ahora tenía; eran muchas las cosas que se agolpaban en su agenda y tenía que dejar por lo menos un momento en la semana para ordenan su enredada rutina.

- ¡Hey! ¡Potter!- le grito una voz con tono petulante que Harry reconoció de inmediato.

_"¡Oh, no!"_ pensó el chico _"¿Cómo se las arreglará Malfoy para aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos?" _se preguntó mientras lanzaba un suspiro de resignación y se volteaba para enfrentar a su eterno némesis.

- ¡Malfoy! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte- dijo el joven de lentes con sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en sus labios, junto con un ligero recuerdo de uno de los últimos sueños que _"La Muerte"_ le había mostrado.

- Lo mismo digo, Potter- le contesto el rubio en el mismo tono- pero esta no es una conversación de placer, necesito hablar de un asunto importante contigo- agregó mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante serio, cosa que Harry nunca había visto dirigido hacia él.

- Soy todo oídos- habló Harry, dejando las bromas de lado e intrigado por lo que Malfoy pudiera decirle.

- Supe que eres el tutor de Alexia- comenzó el chico- una novata de mi casa. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿El gran héroe del mundo mágico es demasiado importante como para preocuparse por alguien más que no sea él mismo?

- No sé a lo que te refieres, Malfoy- le interrumpió el moreno, sintiendo como su sangre le comenzaba a hervir ante las acusaciones infundadas- y la verdad no estoy de humor para seguir con peleas infantiles y no entiendo que tiene que ver esa niña… Alexia, con el tema

- Déjame explicarte la situación de modo que tu cerebro de pulga entienda- dijo el rubio suspirando con frustración- Alexia está rindiendo muy mal en casi todas las asignaturas y está teniendo serios problemas con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tu eres su tutor, en este nuevo sistema que instauro McGonagall, ¡Deberías hacer algo para ayudarla!- dijo finalizando su discurso

- No sé qué opinión tienes de mí…miento… sé exactamente qué opinión tienes de mí, Malfoy- se retractó Harry al ver la mueca burlona de su interlocutor- pero a pesar de lo que piensas, no soy el tipo de personas que imponga su presencia a otros.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto el Slytherin con expresión algo perdida

- Y dicen que eres inteligente…- suspiro Harry, para luego agregar- conversé con la niña a principios de semestre, luego del sorteo; el día que nos encontraste frente al Gran Comedor, pero cuando supo quién era, rechazo toda la ayuda de mi parte.

- ¿Dices cuando supo quién eras? ¿Te dio alguna razón?-le pregunto Malfoy, el moreno negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ninguna y no tenemos una relación muy cercana como para preguntarle- fue la sincera respuesta del joven de lentes, quien agregó luego- ¿Por qué no le ayudas tú? Se ven muy cercanos. Además ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

- No es de tu incumbencia Potter, de quien me preocupo y de quien no- fue la grosera respuesta del chico, eludiendo el tener que responderlas con sinceridad.

Finalmente, el chico Slytherin no agregó nada más y se volteó para irse por donde había venido y así dar por terminada la conversación; pero en ese momento, el joven mago de la cicatriz, recordó con mayor detalle el sueño que le mostraba una realidad distinta, un _"qué hubiera pasado si…" _y el rostro amistoso de Malfoy en una realidad alterna, que logró que hiciera algo que ni él mismo comprendía del todo.

- Malfoy, espera- le detuvo y el chico extrañamente le obedeció- tengo que pedirte una disculpa- Malfoy se volteó y le observó con cara de incredulidad, pero no dijo palabra- Hace dos años te ataqué sin ninguna provocación y lo lamento, podrías haber muerto

- Eso es historia antigua…- dijo el rubio, pero Harry le detuvo con un ademán

- También debo disculparme por ser tan prejuicioso contigo, aunque algunas veces haya tenido razón, con respecto a lo que te traías entre manos, yo siempre te juzgue muy rápido y, por ello, terminé haciendo lo que más odiaba, te condenaba solo por pertenecer a Slytherin- terminó Harry

- ¡Vaya, vaya! San Potter disculpándose…- fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta no parecía tener tintes de malicia- esto sí que es una novedad…

- No tientes tu suerte, Malfoy- dijo Harry con humor y le tendió la mano- Acepta mis sinceras disculpas…

Draco observó la mano que el moreno le tendía, dudando. Miró a su alrededor y al percatarse que el pasillo estaba desierto, estrecho la mano que el chico le tendía por toda respuesta; luego de unos segundo lo soltó y sin agregar nada más, se alejó.

- ¡Ah!... y gracias por hablarme de lo que sucede con Alexia- fue lo último que dijo el chico de la cicatriz antes de que el rubio desapareciera tras una esquina, pero este no se fue sin antes levantar una mano, para darle a entender a Harry que había escuchado sus últimas palabras.

Harry se sintió extrañamente liberado, desde que se había enterado que Malfoy y él eran primos lejanos y luego de ese sueño en donde era su mejor amigo, había tenido una especie de presión en el pecho y se dio cuenta de lo injusto que siempre fue con el rubio, ahora esperaba que, aunque no fueran amigos – lo de su padre en Azkaban y los múltiples insultos y peleas entre ellos, eran cosas demasiado fuertes para olvidarse con una simple disculpa- , si lograran tener una conversación civilizada de vez en cuando, o sea, un encuentro en el que ambos quisieran hacer algo más que solo sacarse los ojos con las uñas.

Llego el día Lunes y una nueva semana comenzó, pero antes de que Harry entrará a su clase de Pociones un alumno de tercero le llamó para entregarle una nota de parte de la Directora McGonagall, la cual pedía que se presentará en su oficina inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, compañero?- pregunto Ron, quien en ese momento se encontraba con él y había leído la corta misiva por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Nada que yo sepa- respondió el joven de lentes- tal vez sea algo del equipo de Quiddicht, tú sabes lo interesada que siempre ha estado en que Griffindor gané la copa.

- ¡¿McGonagall llamándote a la oficina de dirección para hablar de Quiddicht?!- dijo Ron sorprendido- eso tendría que verlo- agregó con incredulidad.

- Si, suena imposible, pero si no, no tengo idea para que otra cosa me llamaría a su despacho- explicó Harry, incomodo.

- En cambio a mí, se me ocurren millones de otras razones por las que te llamaría- dijo Ron soltando un bufido.

El pelirrojo iba agregar algo más, pero en ese momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Hermione, la cual había estado en la biblioteca hasta hacía unos instantes atrás, luego de los saludos correspondientes la joven les pregunto de que estaban conversando.

- Harry fue llamado por McGonagall a su despacho- fue la rápida respuesta de Ron

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?- fueron las inmediatas preguntas de la castaña.

- Ni idea, de eso especulábamos- dijo Harry

- Entonces es mejor que paren con las adivinanzas y vayas a ver de una buena vez a la directora- fue el razonable comentario de su amiga.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Hermione y sin agregar nada, se encaminó hacia la oficina de su antigua profesora. Sus amigos solo se limitaron a desearle suerte y dijeron que le esperarían para almorzar, si se demoraba demasiado, el moreno se despidió con un movimiento de manos y siguió su camino, mientras los demás entraban a clase.

- Dougal McGregor- fue la clave que dijo Harry frente a la gárgola habitual, pero algo extrañado de que la clave fuera un nombre y que resultará ser tan poco imaginativo.

La estatua se movió lentamente ante la mención del código y dio paso a las escaleras que el joven de la cicatriz ya estaba acostumbrado a ver.

- ¡Espera!- escucho Harry detrás suyo una voz familiar, justo en el momento en que iba a comenzar a subir la escalera- la directora McGonagall me mando a llamar- el muchacho de la cicatriz se volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Alexia.

- A mí también me mando a llamar- comentó el muchacho al aire- entonces ¿subamos juntos?- pregunto amablemente, mientras el chico le cedía el paso.

Alexia le observó con detenimiento, pero logró esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa por respuesta y asintió, parecía nerviosa pero la desconfianza que siempre le mostraba cuando se encontraban, había desaparecido, tal vez por el mismo hecho de encontrarse muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué te mando a llamar la pro… digo la directora?- pregunto Harry casualmente, mientras la escalera subía.

- No lo sé- fue la instantánea respuesta de la niña.

Pero la respuesta fue demasiado rápida para Harry, el joven se percató que, aunque tal vez fuera verdad que no sabía para que la habían llamado, si lo sospechaba y era bastante probable que su sospecha estuviera en lo cierto. El mago de la cicatriz no pregunto más, igual que la última vez que se encontraron, sospechaba que si decía algo demás, la niña no volvería a acercársele.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de la nueva directora, Harry toco la puerta mientras la jovencita a su lado se retorcía las manos consumida por los nervios.

- Adelante- fue lo que dijo la persona dentro del despacho, para invitarlos a entrar. El muchacho de lentes abrió la puerta, pero antes de introducirse a la habitación, pregunto

- ¿A quién desea ver primero?

- ¿Quién está contigo?- pregunto de vuelta la directora

- Alexia Beatus

- Entonces necesito conversar con ambos- fue la explicación de la mujer y el moreno comenzó a sospechar de que era lo que se trataba el asunto- tomen asiento- ordenó.

Harry se adentró en el despacho seguido por Alexia, la cual tímida y avergonzada, se sentó en una de las butacas que le ofrecía la mujer. Esta faceta tan… infantil, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que le presentaba la niña, le resulto al muchacho del todo nueva; pero este sentimiento era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando, la jovencita siempre lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera, cada vez que se encontraban.

- Me alegro que hayan llegado juntos- dijo McGonagall- así que asumiré que ambos están enterados de que son tutor y pupila.

Ambos asintieron, aunque el joven mago pudo entrever que el asentimiento de su acompañante, era tan rígido, que casi parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de petrificación y que este comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- Bien, entonces iré directo al grano- continuó la antigua profesora- Señor Potter, dado que es su tutor escolar, mi deber es de informarle del mal comportamiento y rendimiento de la señorita Beatus- explicó con tono severo la mujer, mientras Alexia parecía encogerse en su asiento ante la reprimenda- salvo en la clase de Pociones y Herbología, en todas las demás asignaturas su rendimiento es pésimo.

- Directora- le interrumpió la menor, sorpresivamente- le juró que hago mi mejor intento, pero pareciera que la magia me detesta…

- ¡Eso no explica el grosero comportamiento que demuestra hacía el profesor O'Connell en su clase!- fue la respuesta airada de la directora, que dejo en silencio a la niña, pero Harry estaba seguro que era porque la pequeña trataba de controlar su ira.

El joven mago no pudo evitar recordar, el rostro cargado de odio que ponía Alexia cada vez que se encontraba con el profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y nada hacía entrever, que su enfado contra el profesor hubiera mermado en lo más mínimo.

- Disculpe, profesora- fue ahora el turno de Harry el de interrumpir- ¿Por qué no informa de esto a sus padres? Sé que soy su tutor, pero esto es un tema que le concierne más a sus parientes…

McGonagall se removió incomoda en su asiento y observó a la niña Slytherin, la cual estaba casi tan roja como la cabellera de los Weasley

- Señor Potter, la señorita Beatus es huérfana- informó

Esta información tomo completamente de sorpresa al pobre Harry, el que solo atinó a decir

- Lo siento, no sabía…

- No tenías porque- fue el duro comentario de la muchacha

- El asunto es…- continuó la directora con tono severo- que el mal comportamiento y su poco entusiasmo en clase le han traído más de un problema a todo el profesorado- agregó enfadada- ¿supongo que no han comenzado las tutorías o me equivoco?- ninguno de los dos se atrevió a afirmarlo ni a desmentirlo- y me atrevería a afirmar que es porque la señorita Beatus no ha mostrado ningún interés.

- Se equivoca, profesora- le contradijo Harry, aunque no entendía porque cubría a la niña que se encontraba a su lado con semblante impasible y con su rabia ya controlada- el que no se encontraba interesado era yo. Lo que sucede es que entre las clases, las prácticas de Quiddicht y los deberes me queda poco tiempo para lo demás- explicó el muchacho.

La profesora McGonagall le observo severa, pero un brillo en sus ojos le dijo al joven mago que la mujer había creído su explicación y ya no se encontraba enfadada. Aun así mantenía su actitud de "dignidad directoril".

- El estar ocupado no justifica que no le preste ayuda a su pupila, sobre todo cuando lo necesita, señor Potter- fue el comentario de la profesora- espero que remedie esto y ayude a mejorar a esta joven estudiante, a la que le hace mucha falta- luego se dirigió a la niña, la cual volvía estar encogida en el sillón y con la vista baja- en cuanto a usted, Señorita Beatus, espero que de ahora en adelante se comporte y quiero ver una mejora en su rendimiento. Para esto es, al fin y al cabo, el nuevo sistema de tutorías.

- Claro, directora- fue la respuesta de Alexia, que casi sonó como un suspiro de alivio

- Ahora pueden retirarse- ordeno la mujer.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero en ese instante Harry se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en las paredes de la dirección. Se detuvo un momento y se dedicó a observar con detenimiento la habitación, para detectar que era lo que faltaba.

- ¿Pasa algo, Potter?- pregunto la profesora McGonangall

- ¿Por qué no está el cuadro del profesor Snape?- pregunto Harry, cuando finalmente pudo precisar que era lo que le incomodaba.

La mujer en un principio se sobresaltó, pero luego, ya más tranquila, se levantó de la butaca que ocupaba y camino por la oficina observando todos los cuadros que le acompañaban día tras día, desde que había tomado la dirección. Cuando estuvo frente al joven mago, por fin se detuvo.

- Debe entender Potter- dijo con voz amable- que los cuadros que se encuentran aquí son de directores que fallecieron en sus puestos de trabajo.

- Pero profesora- alegó Harry- Snape siempre estuvo de nuestra parte, hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarnos…

- Eso no quita que escapó en el momento de la batalla decisiva- argumento McGonagall

- Pero, eso fue…- no podía continuar, si explicaba el resto, tendría que contarle demasiados cosas que el sentía, como muy personales.

- Mire, Señor Potter- habló la directora, de manera más dura- haré lo posible para que se reconozca al profesor Snape como director de esta institución, pero no le prometo nada- mientras decía esto la mujer volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio- de todas las personas nunca pensé, que serías precisamente tú el que alegará por los derechos del profesor Snape- fue lo último que dijo, después de despedirlo con un gesto.

Harry no se hizo de rogar y salió de la oficina algo ofuscado, por lo injusto que le parecía la situación de su fallecido profesor de Pociones, pues creía que por lo menos después de su muerte, se merecía algún reconocimiento por todo lo que se había arriesgado por la causa de Dumbledore.

Alexia y Harry recorrían en silencio los pasillos del colegio en dirección a los jardines, ya que el día, aunque nublado se encontraba sin mucho viento y parecía adecuado para pasear en el exterior entre las hojas caídas y amarillentas.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la niña, rompiendo el silencio abruptamente

- ¿Por qué hice qué?- pregunto Harry, haciéndose el inocente y alegando ignorancia

- El mentir por mí- ya estaban en la puerta de salida y Alexia se interpuso entre esta y su acompañante.

El joven de lentes observó a la chiquilla, mientras meditaba su respuesta. Esto pareció ponerla nerviosa, por lo que desvió su vista mientras Harry no podía evitar sentir algo parecido a la victoria.

- ¿Mentir?- respondió al fin, fingiéndose extrañado- yo solo modifique un poco la verdad. Después de todo, tú me dijiste que no querías tutorías, pero yo tampoco insistí demasiado- explicó

El rostro de la muchachita pareció aliviado por la aclaración y se volvió para salir al exterior mientras Harry le seguía con la impresión de que su relación iba por buen camino, aunque aún no podía asegurar nada, pues la chica era demasiado impredecible.

Una vez afuera, caminaron hacia el lago, con paso lento y observando el paisaje otoñal que le regalaba esa mañana nublada pero bastante iluminada, luego de otro instante de silencio, fue la niña de cabello oscuro quien comenzó nuevamente el dialogo.

- ¿Quién era el Profesor Snape?- pregunto

- El director, antes que McGonagall, y mi profesor de pociones- respondió Harry ligeramente

- ¿Era Griffindor? ¿Eras alguien a quien querías mucho?

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las preguntas de la menor, ya que denotaban una ignorancia tal que le causaba mucha gracia.

- No- dijo finalmente, contestándole a su acompañante, la cual parecía algo ofendida- pertenecía a tu casa y yo le detestaba con toda mi alma.

- Entonces ¿Por qué le pediste a la directora que colocará su cuadro en el despacho?- pregunto con expresión de incomprensión en el rostro.

- Porque…- comenzó el chico de lentes, después de lanzar un corto suspiro- es lo justo- finalizó sin querer agregar nada más

- No se si te lo han dicho- dijo Alexia, negando con la cabeza, bastante confundida- pero eres extraño

Harry solo sonrió sin decir palabra. _"Claro que me lo han dicho, pero prefiero no recordarlo"_ pensó el muchacho, mientras la imagen de un goblin huraño se le venía a la mente.

- Pasando a lo importante- dijo Harry, cambiando de tema- ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para reunirnos?

- Creo- dijo la niña entre suspiros, la idea no parecía agradarle más que antes- que solo tengo libre los fines de semana y algunos días en la tarde

- En la tarde me parece bien ¿Tienes libre los martes y los viernes?- la pálida joven asintió- ¿te parece si nos reunimos mañana para comenzar?

- Está bien-acepto Alexia- nos reuniremos en la entrada del castillo- ordenó, para después alejarse con paso rápido y sin despedirse, dejando a Harry alegre, por cómo había resultado de buena toda la situación.

**_Aclaraciones_**

_(1)Banda Sonora del capítulo: She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5_

**_Notas de las (empachadas) autoras:_**

_Danna: otro episodio hecho y derecho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Menthis: lo que es yo, disfrute mucho haciéndolo_

_Gea: en realidad a mí me pareció que quedo un capitulo bastante redondito_

_Isis: así que esperamos que tengan paciencia hasta final de mes, para lo que sigue_

_Danna: ahora…. los saludos_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A ____(que interesante nick) por ser nuestra nueva seguidora. Agradecemos tu apoyo e interés en la historia y esperamos que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado_

_Menthis: y eso es todo!_

_Danna: ya, es hora de irnos, muchachas_

_Todas: hasta el próximo mes!_


	11. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI:**

**Espejismos del pasado**

El día siguiente llego sin mucho aspavientos, y después de unas aburridas dobles clases de pociones, Harry quedo desocupados para ir a reunirse con su pupila. Después del almuerzo, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del castillo y allí esperó... esperó… y esperó…

El día anterior, en cuanto se puso de acuerdo con la niña; el muchacho volvió a clases, donde Hermione y Ron le esperaba ya con un asiento apartado en el fondo del salón. Allí, el moreno procedió a contar todo lo que había sucedido, desde que llegara a la oficina de McGonagall hasta que se separó de Alexia.

- Me da la impresión que va hacer duro tratar con esa niña, compañero- fue el comentario de Ron.

- Cualquier ayuda que necesites no dudes en pedirla- ofreció Hermione.

El joven agradeció la preocupación del pelirrojo y el ofrecimiento de la castaña, pero él prefería conocer mejor a la niña antes de incluir a alguien más –sobretodo otro Gryffindor- en la vida social de la problemática menor.

Y volviendo al presente, Harry seguía esperando a que apareciera la jovencita de ojos miel; vio pasar a mucha gente en dirección a clases o a sus salas comunes y cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse, escucho que alguien le llamaba.

- Pss… pss… Harry

El joven dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la llamada, y se encontró con que era la chiquilla, la cual se había estado escondiendo dentro de un armario de escobas cerca de la entrada.

- Apresúrate y ven- lo presionó la jovencita con urgencia infantil.

El joven de la cicatriz obedeció y se acercó lugar donde lo llamaban, allí la niña lo jaló fuertemente para que entrara rápido en el estrecho cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?- preguntó el moreno, algo incómodo por la falta de espacio.

- Nadie debe vernos juntos- aseveró Alexia

- No entiendo, tarde o temprano nos verán- arguyó el chico, sin comprender el sentido de esconderse.

- Pues mientras más tarde lo sepan, mejor para mí- decidió la jovencita, dejando a Harry descolocado- cerciórate que no haya nadie y ve a la biblioteca, allí nos reuniremos, aquí transita mucha gente- ordenó.

El joven mago obedeció, ya que no le hacía daño y le causaba gracia que Alexia pareciera estar jugando a los espías, aunque no entendiera sus razones.

- ¿En qué parte de la biblioteca nos encontramos?- pregunto serio, siguiéndole el juego.

- En la parte más alejada de la entrada- dijo Alexia

- Entonces te espero allá- dijo el muchacho y salió del armario, teniendo la preocupación de que nadie le viera, para dejar a la pequeña tranquila.

Una vez en los pasillos, dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca; no tardó mucho en llegar y una vez allí se ubicó en la mesa más escondida de la sala.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla más próxima sin ningún miramiento, después de todo, no hace mucho que acababa de salir de doble clase de pociones y sin importar el profesor, esa clase le agotaba. Pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos allí, cuando fue sorprendido.

- ¡Hey, Harry!- le llamó Ron, quien parecía haberlo estado buscando- los muchachos preguntan cuándo van hacer los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch.

El joven capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, había realizado las pruebas para determinar los puestos del equipo hacía dos semanas atrás y para su sorpresa Ginny se presentó, por lo que el equipo se mantuvo casi igual, salvo por la inclusión de un nuevo de segundo, que le sorprendió con sus habilidades de cazador. Su nombre era Desmond, pero su apellido era difícil de recordar.

- Tengo proyectado que esta semana se realice uno- fue la respuesta del joven.

- Excelente, avisaré al resto del equipo- informó el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.

- Hazlo, por favor y… gracias- dijo Harry

- No hay de que compañero- fue la respuesta del chico, mientras palmeaba su espalda- Nos vemos luego- se despidió.

- ¿Pareces un chico ocupado?- interrumpió la voz de Alexia, quien se había acercado sin que la viera.

- No tanto- mintió Harry- ¿algún problema para llegar?

- No, ninguno- negó la chica- nadie me vio excepto la señora Pince, pero mientras no estropee sus preciados libros y mantenga la quietud de su adorada biblioteca, a ella realmente no le importa quien este adentro- dijo la chica con buen humor y Harry no pudo evitar concordar con ella.

- Bueno, entonces ¿comenzamos?- pregunto Harry, más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba.

Alexia por toda respuesta tomó asiento, sacó su varita, su pluma y un pergamino. Harry observó que la varita de la niña era nueva, porque el tono era de un dorado oscuro muy pulido, mientras que el mango todavía no daba señales de estar muy usado. Sobre todo en comparación a la suya que; pues bueno, había sufrido demasiados embates del destino.

- Hermosa varita- comento Harry- ¿De qué está hecha?

Alexia no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros e ignoró completamente la pregunta. Harry no siguió indagando, algo le decía que la pequeña no deseaba hablar mucho del tema y a su modo de ver, su actitud demostraba que la magia le gustaba muy poco. Entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en Hogwarts?

- Bien, primero ¿en qué ramos te va peor?- pregunto el muchacho cambiando de tema,

- En todos- fue la categórica respuesta de la niña.

Harry le observó con la ceja alzada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisita que daba a entender _"lo dices en serio, pero no te creo"_.

- Está bien, me va en _"casi" _todos mal- apuntilló Alexia, mientras se revolvía el cabello con algo de desespero- pero en los que peor me va son en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y en Encantamientos.

- Estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, tal vez también, en Encantamientos, pero en Transformaciones deberé pedirle ayuda a Hermione- comentó al aire.

En el pálido rostro de la pequeña, se traslució una mueca de desagrado, pero mantuvo en silencio, aun así el muchacho se percató del ademán.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto

- Me gustaría limitar el contacto con la gente de tu casa- explicó Alexia, sincera y educada, pero con un dejo de desdén en su tono.

Esta reacción era algo que Harry se esperaba –ya que, a su parecer, la chiquilla se había estado juntando demasiado con Malfoy- pero esto no evitaba que se sintiera enfadado por el comentario y por el tono en que lo había formulado.

- No dije, que fuera ella la que te ayudaría- comentó el mago molesto, pero controlando todo lo que podía su mal humor- he dicho que _"yo",_ le pediría ayuda- aclaró mientras observaba a la jovencita fijamente.

Alexia pareció incomoda con esta mirada – más que con el tono de enfado que había en la voz de Harry- pues desvió la mirada y se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras inconscientemente llevo la mano a su cuello y con una expresión extraña, lanzo un suspiro resignado. Harry se percató del extraño ademán, pero como se encontraba enfadado, decidió no preguntar nada para evitar decir algo que pudiera molestar a su susceptible pupila.

Finalmente, Harry termino de ahogar su enojo respirando profundamente y siguieron su primera tutoría, en donde conversaron de todo – profesores, clases y materias varias- por cerca de una hora. Fue una conversación ligera sin tocar temas demasiado escabrosos; pero de esta conversación, el chico de la cicatriz pudo entender un poco mejor a la niña: como por ejemplo, que era observadora, analítica y que aprendía rápido si se encontraba concentrada, pero que su concentración duraba menos que la quietud de una bludger, porque solía siempre estar pensando en otras cosas y tendía a quedarse mucho tiempo en silencio.

- Eso sería por hoy- dijo Harry luego de terminada la conversación- ya me hecho una idea general y veré en que puedo facilitarte las cosas- comentó con una sonrisa, al ver que los ojos color miel de la niña parecía iluminarse con alegría- ¿Te parece juntarnos el viernes?

Alexia aceptó, le pidió encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento la próxima vez, y se despidió, alejándose a la carrera de la mesa que ambos habían estado utilizando.

_"Rápido, rápido" _pensaba Harry mientras recorría los pasillos desde su torre hacia los jardines, para luego dirigirse al campo de Quidditch, en donde el equipo le esperaba para el entrenamiento. O eso era lo que esperaba, ya que iba muy tarde.

Se había quedado dormido y Ron no lo había despertado, para variar no había podido arreglar su equipo el día anterior, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de su atraso, tomo uno de los tantos bultos de ropa que había dentro del baúl y que parecía tener todo lo que necesitaba, lo introdujo como pudo a su mochila y salió apresuradamente de su habitación. Definitivamente ese día no había empezado bien.

No es que esa semana hubiese sido excelente. En realidad, había sido agotadora debido a lo pendiente que había estado de no enfadar a su nueva pupila en la sesión del viernes y tratar de encontrar un momento a solas con Ginny, para volver a conversar con ella. Pero ninguno de sus dos objetivos pudo cumplirse del todo.

Con Ginny había podido encontrarse a solas, pero está solo lo había tratado con fría cortesía y nada de conversación interesante, mientras que con Alexia…

- _Y esto es las reglas básicas que debes tener en cuenta con todo los encantamientos, por lo menos en lo teórico- explicó Harry a la chica que terminaba de escribir una frase en su pergamino- lo práctico es un poco más complejo, pero avanzaremos poco a poco- finalizó_

_Alexia soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Habían estado estudiando una hora la teoría de los encantamientos, en los cuales Harry trató de simplificar y explicar con la mayor claridad posible, los conceptos más básicos de la asignatura; el tener una buena base siempre facilita las cosas._

- _¿Y ahora?- pregunto la niña, quien jugaba con su pluma, a la espera de que Harry saliera del corto mutismo en el que se había sumergido._

- _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- fue la respuesta del chico que casi hace que la niña rompiera la base de la pluma que manipulaba, pues con está había golpeado con furia la mesa._

- _Si no existe otra opción- dijo resignada_

- _No soy tan mal profesor y conmigo cuentas con una ventaja- dijo el muchacho_

- _¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigada la pequeña de ojos miel._

- _Que no me odias- le dijo, para luego agregar apresuradamente- o eso creo._

_La muchachita de rostro pálido le observo con el rostro surcado por sentimientos de sorpresa e intriga a partes iguales, Harry suponía que era por el hecho de que él se hubiese percatado de los sentimientos que el profesor Zack O'Connel, provocaba en ella. Pero luego del sobresalto inicial, la chiquilla no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario, porque hasta el momento, en las clases se habían llevado de maravilla._

- _Comencemos con lo teórico- dijo Harry- como con encantamientos._

_Media hora fue lo que dedicaron a enumerar los temas en que se centraba la asignatura para los de primer año. Harry descubrió que el profesor había comenzado con un repaso sobre los magos oscuros más importantes de la historia y que luego había seguido con hechizos básico de defensas, como el _"Expelliarmus"_._

_El joven mago comenzó a explicarle a su oyente todo sobre la teoría de los hechizos de defensa; cosas como contra que son efectivo, cuando son los momentos adecuados para utilizarlo, contra que criaturas mágicas resultan efectivas y otra buena cantidad de datos extras; pero a la mitad de la explicación Alexia pareció distraerse al escuchar hablar a un grupo de alumnos que no podía verlos a ellos, –ya que se encontraban detrás de unos estantes que les daban cierta privacidad- sobre el posible resultado de la copa de las casas._

- _¡Alexia! ¿me escuchas?- pregunto repentinamente el muchacho._

- _Si…- dijo la niña en tono distraído._

- _Entonces, explícame las características del hechizo _"Protego"_- la joven lo observó con la mirada perdida, lo que solo podía significar que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando._

_Harry se molestó y sin pensar pregunto…_

- _¿Por qué odias tanto al profesor O'Connel?, seguro que ni siquiera le prestas atención._

_Ante la sola mención del nombre del maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, la jovencita se tensó y en su rostro apareció una expresión de furia ciega que no parecía querer reprimir._

- _No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia- fue lo que dijo Alexia con voz ahogada por la rabia._

_Harry por primera vez, no se sorprendió ante la reacción de la menor; supo en cuanto soltó la desafortunada oración, que no había sido su mejor movimiento y este radical cambio de actitud de parte de la muchacha era más que esperada. Aun así, bufó con algo de fastidio, pero inmediatamente después, respiró profundo para retomar el control y dijo:_

- _Es obvio que ambos estamos agotados y que no vale la pena seguir- dijo el joven mago, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus pertenecías- No avanzamos nada si no te encuentras concentrada, es mejor que nos juntemos otro día… ¿el martes de la próxima semana? _

- _Claro- respondió en un murmullo la niña, mientras también recogía sus cosas y parecía algo avergonzada por su repentino estallido y lo duro de sus palabras._

- _Entonces hasta la otra semana- se despidió el joven de la cicatriz, mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás y aún algo molesto. _

El joven capitán del equipo de Quidditch, lanzó un nuevo bufido al recodar el lamentable suceso. Era cierto que la reacción de la niña no le había tomado por sorpresa, ya que había estado preparado para ella desde que soltó su imprudente pregunta, pero eso no evitaba el sentirse molesto al ver que la niña no le prestaba atención; aun así entendía que, había sido su propia estupidez –al no elegir la frase adecuada- la que había llevado a que las cosas terminaran de esa manera. Ahora solo cabía esperar que la niña llegara el día martes para sus tutorías, pero era consciente que también existía la posibilidad de que Alexia prefiriera besar a un _escreguto de cola explosiva_, antes de volver a reunirse con él.

Ahora, lo que salió de sus labios fue un profundo suspiro, no valía la pena pensar en ello solo tendría que esperar hasta el martes. De pronto, recordó que Ron le había pedido que llevara otro par de guantes, porque los suyos le estaban provocando problemas para atrapar la quaffle, la que reducía considerablemente su eficacia en los partidos y, por supuesto, en las prácticas.

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo y rebusco entre sus cosas a ver si tenía el par de guantes pedido, porque si no, tendría que volver a la torre a buscarlos. No tuvo que registrar demasiado, ya que pronto se dio cuenta que en uno de los tantos atados de ropa se encontraban los dos pares de guantes –los que usaba normalmente y los de repuesto- , pero cuando saco los guantes de repuesto, para observar en qué estado se encontraba, un bulto blanco cayo y toco el suelo con un sonido metálico.

El joven mago se extrañó, pues no recordaba andar trayendo nada de metal en las prácticas, así que recogió el pequeño paquete y lo desenvolvió. Dentro de él, se encontró con la joya que recogió en el callejón Diagon y que después del primer día en Hogwarts, al escuchar la voz de Cedric; lo guardo en lo más profundo de su baúl, pensando en que descubriría sus facultades en algún punto más adelante. Después de eso, se olvidó por completo de su existencia.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos con temor, esperando escuchar en el pasillo rumores de voces que realmente no estaban allí, pero nada sucedió. Aliviado, Harry siguió caminando por los pasillos con rapidez, solo deseando llegar lo más pronto posible a las prácticas, pero todavía llevando la cadena en su mano izquierda. Tomo uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del castillo, pero el que sabía que era la ruta más corta para llegar a su destino.

El joven mago meneo su cabeza al recordar por qué ese sector era tan poco visitado; se había escuchado rumores de que en esta área, era donde los hermanos Carrow llevaban a cabo la mayoría de las torturas con _"maldiciones imperdonables"_, por lo tanto, aquellos alumnos que no habían podido soportar las torturas, los abandonaron allí a su suerte y era, hasta el día de hoy, según los rumores, que se podía escuchar el eco de sus gritos de dolor a través del pasillo, al que se le había puesto el sobrenombre del _"pasillo de los alaridos"._

**_Another head hangs lowly_**

**_child is slowly taken_**

**_and if islands cause the silence_**

**_who are we mistaking_**

**_but you see it's not me_**

**_it's not my family_**

**_in your head in your head_**

**_they are fighting_**

**_With their tanks and their bombs_**

**_and their bombs and their guns_**

**_in your head in your head they are crying..._**

_Otra cabeza continúa humildemente_

_El niño es tomado suavemente_

_Y la violencia causó tal silencio_

_Somos nosotros quienes estamos equivocados_

_Pero tú lo ves, no soy yo_

_No es mi familia_

_En tu cabeza,_

_En tu cabeza ellos están peleando_

_Con sus tanques y sus bombas_

_Y sus bombas y sus pistolas_

_En tu cabeza_

_En tu cabeza ellos están llorando_

- Hoy es el día de una lección especial- escucho la voz desagradable de una mujer, que Harry tardó en recordar como la de Alecto Carrow.

- Se separan por casas y formaran grupos- instruyó está la voz masculina de Amycus Carrow.

- Ahora, los más grandes se enfrentaran a los más pequeños y realizarán un hechizo _"Cruciatus"- _agregó la mujer mientras delante de los ojos de Harry se formaban una fantasmal escena que jamás había visto antes.

Los hermanos Carrow se encontraban frente a un nutrido grupo de alumnos de las distintas casas de Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos –con la excepción de algunos Slytherins- tenían rostro con expresiones en donde, se mezclaban el temor y la repugnancia, pero nadie decía una palabra.

**_In your head..._**

**_in your head..._**

**_zombie zombie zombie ei ei_**

**_What's in your head..._**

**_in your head..._**

**_zombie, zombie, zombie _**

_En Tu Cabeza, En Tu Cabeza_

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie_

_Que Hay En Tu Cabeza, En Tu Cabeza_

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie_

- Recuerden que esta actividad será relevante para sus calificaciones a final de año- mencionó Amycus, para luego comenzar a dividir a los alumnos y asignarles una sala dentro del mismo pasillo.

Los muchachos fueron guiados como pequeñas ovejas al matadero y Harry no pudo evitar seguirlos, con el deseo de observar hasta el final lo que ocurría. Se adentró en la sala más cercana donde se había introducido el grupo Slytherin, para horror del muchacho, varios de los chicos mayores ya habían comenzado a torturar a los más pequeños, a vista y paciencia de todos sus compañeros, aunque el joven mago notó que no todos parecían satisfechos con la situación.

**_Another mother's breaking heart is taking over ... _**

**_the violence causes silence_**

**_we must be mistaken_**

**_its the same old thing since 1916_**

**_in your head in your head_**

**_their still fighting_**

**_with their tanks and their bombs_**

**_and their bombs and their guns_**

**_in your head in your head they are dying..._**

_Otra madre se está quebrando_

_El corazón está sufriendo_

_Cuando la violencia causa silencio_

_Nosotros debemos estar equivocados_

_Es el mismo viejo tema desde 1916_

_En tu cabeza, en tu cabeza_

_Ellos aún están luchando_

_Con sus tanques y sus bombas_

_Y sus bombas y sus Pistolas_

_En tu cabeza_

_En tu cabeza ellos están muriendo_

Harry no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, al notar como pequeños de no más de trece años, gritaban con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho podría jurar que sus pulmones, explotarían en cualquier momento. Vio como estos pequeños se retorcían de dolor y doblaban sus cuerpos en extrañas posiciones tratando de aliviar; de alguna manera, el quemante dolor que les retorcían las extrañas y del cual no podían escapar.

El joven mago muy pronto sintió arcadas, al ver como los niños de menor edad iban pasando uno por uno, por esa tortura inhumana y dolorosa sin ninguna resistencia ni reclamo, a pesar que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. El chico se dio cuenta que estaban resignados, pero aun así se enfrentaba a la maldición con la cabeza en alto. Y por ello, Harry los admiró, ya que daban muestra de un tipo de valor muy diferente al que él conocía.

**_In your head..._**

**_in your head..._**

**_zombie zombie zombie ei ei_**

**_What's in your head..._**

**_in your head..._**

**_ zombie, zombie, zombie_**

_En Tu Cabeza, En Tu Cabeza_

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie_

_Que Hay En Tu Cabeza, En Tu Cabeza_

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (1)_

- ¡No, no lo haré!- fue el grito que escucho al final del pasillo y el que Harry fue a investigar, pues había sido la voz de Neville la que habló.

Mientras se apresuraba por llegar donde su amigo, los pasos resonaron por el pasillo que provocaron un eco que a Harry le pareció ensordecedor, pero ninguno de los hermanos Carrow o de los grupos de alumnos que se encontraban con ellos parecía darse cuenta de este sonido. Cuando el fin llego donde se encontraba Neville, ambos hermanos, ya se encontraban torturándolo con un _"Cruciatus", _bajola temerosa y aturdida miradadel resto del grupo de los Gryffindors.

- Tú última oportunidad- dijo con una maligna risita Alecto- mientras movía su varita de un lado para otro- tienes que hechizar a tus compañeros- mientras indicaba a uno de los niños de once años que temblaban como hojas en otoño.

- No- fue la débil, pero categórica respuesta del joven, mientras movía su cabeza con convicción.

Entonces fue Amycus el que levanto su varita y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, Harry trató de interponerse en el lanzamiento del mortifago, para proteger a su amigo y al ejecutar esta acción, soltó el collar que aún llevaba en su mano izquierda, el cuál no había tenido tiempo de guardar antes. Acto seguido; la imagen de los Carrow, el grupo de Gryffindors y Neville, se esfumó.

- Que demo…- fue lo único que masculló Harry pensando en la extraña visión fantasmal que había tenido _"Pero no pudieron ser fantasmas"_ pensó el chico _"Porque Neville sigue vivo…"_

Ese fin de semana, las prácticas de Gryffindor fueron un desastre. Primero, porque llegó demasiado tarde y segundo, porque no pudo concentrarse en dar buenas instrucciones a sus jugadores, por lo que todos terminaron más que frustrados; y a pesar, de que el partido contra Slythering se acercaban a pasos agigantados, a Harry no le quedó otra alternativa que cancelar las prácticas de ese fin de semana, pero prometiendo que lo retomarían el próximo.

- ¿Qué sucede compañero?- pregunto preocupado Ron, cuando ambos quedaron a solas en los vestidores del equipo- no pareces tú mismo hoy, ¿No tendrá que ver con Voldemort o sus mortifagos?- pregunto exageradamente alarmado.

- No… directamente, por lo menos- respondió el joven de ojos verdes, después de lanzar un bufido y, seguidamente, le relató con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto en el pasillo.

- ¿Seguro que todo eso, no lo soñaste?- pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo, haciendo que a Harry le recordará, por un momento, a Hermione.

- No, estaba muy despierto…- comenzó a explicarse el joven, pero el ruido de la puerta moviéndose le sobresaltó

Harry se acercó con cautela hasta donde había escuchado el sonido y le pareció percibir un par de pasos, pero cuando llego a la puerta, allí no había nada ni nadie. El mago estaba extrañado, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención al hecho y volvió con su amigo.

Peor no siguieron su interrumpida conversación; terminaron de cambiarse y luego fueron en silencio a su torre para conversar con Hermione. Tal vez ella pudiera sacar una buena conclusión de un hecho tan extraño. La chica de cabello enmarañado quedo preocupada cuando los muchachos relataron el evento de esa mañana, pero tampoco pudo darle una mejor explicación que el hecho de que el collar era la que producía esas imágenes fantasmagóricas. El trio se quedó sin pistas.

- Ya verán como todo se explicará tarde o temprano- terminó por concluir Ron y el grupo de amigos decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer, era ir a comer.

Así fue como Harry termino una semana difícil y comenzó otra con las mismas perspectivas. El día lunes pasó sin pena ni gloria y el martes llegó sin que el muchacho supiera todavía, si Alexia se presentaría a sus lecciones o no.

Llego la tarde y el joven mago se dirigió a la biblioteca a esperar a la niña, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que esta espera no fuera en vano. Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud y cierto desgano, pero cuando llego a uno de los recodos del camino, una voz lo detuvo…

- … nemos que hablar- fueron las palabras del profesor O'Connell, en un tono tan serio, que logro que el joven se escondiera en una de las esquinas (que se encontraba cubierta por una de las tantas armaduras del castillo) y se sintiera algo culpable, al estar escuchando la conversación obviamente privada de un profesor.

Desde su escondite se asomó con cuidado, temiendo que le descubrieran, pero ambas personas se encontraban de espaldas, por lo que era poco probable que se percataran de su presencia. El chico observó con un poco más de atención y descubrió que la segunda persona en el corredor, no era otra que su pupila Alexia.

- Lo siento, profesor, pero tengo cosas que hacer- fue la cortante respuesta de la niña, la cual quiso retomar su camino.

- Lo que sucedió aquella vez…- hablo el profesor, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Alexia- no es lo que te imaginas.

- Estoy segura de lo que vi…- respondió la joven, con rabia apenas contenida en la voz- no me trates como una tonta.

- Si me dejaras explicarme…- dijo el hombre tratando de que la chica de ojos miel, lo escuchara.

- Para que me cuentes una larga lista de mentiras… no, gracias- le cortó con furia.

- ¡Alexia!- grito Harry que, al ver le cariz que estaba tomando la conversación decidió intervenir; tratando de evitar cualquier nuevo lío- que suerte que te encuentro, ¿Sabes que me gustaría estudiar cerca del lago, para variar? ¿Qué te parece?- fue lo que dijo, mientras tomaba a la estupefacta niña del brazo, luego se dirigió al docente- profesor, ruego que nos disculpe, tengo poco tiempo y esta niña también, así que debemos aprovechar todo lo que se pueda para estudiar- y sin agregar nada más se alejó con Alexia por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, quien no se resistió en ningún momento.

Caminaron en silencio por unos instantes, pero fue el tiempo justo para que Harry decidiera que ese día se dedicaría a saber un poco más de Alexia.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no me explico- dijo el chico mientras aún sostenía a la jovencita del brazo y está le miraba con suspicacia- ¿Cómo es que te va bien en algo como pociones y no en encantamientos, cuando el primero es el doble de difícil?

Alexia por segunda vez en menos de media hora, pareció descolocada, seguro que esa pregunta no era la que esperaba.

- No lo sé- comenzó a explicarse, después de que se repuso de la sorpresa- es solo el hecho de mezclar ingredientes, picar, molerlos o revolverlos, lo que me gusta, pareciera que solo estuviera cocinando- dijo la niña girando su rostro hacia una de las ventanas, para observar el nublado día- me gustaba mucho cocinar y además, solo se necesita un toque de varita para prepararlas, eso facilita mucho las cosas- agregó, mientras el joven de ojos verdes la soltaba.

Los dos jóvenes salieron al exterior, como Harry le había dicho al profesor O' Connel que harían, pero había un viento muy fuerte y seguidamente unos cuantos goterones comenzaron a caer, que decidieron volver a entrar al castillo.

- Explícate- pidió Harry ante lo narrado por la menor, mientras volvían a introducirse al viejo castillo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a McGonagall que parecía que la magia me detestara?- el joven de la cicatriz asintió- pues no era solo una excusa, cada vez que trato de hacer un hechizo, siento como una especie de picor en la mano en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, una descarga eléctrica.

- ¿De qué es tu varita?- pregunto el chico nuevamente, intrigado por esa extraña reacción de la magia.

- Mm… si mal no recuerdo, roble inglés con pluma de fénix de centro- respondió la chiquilla, al parecer decidiendo finalment,e que no le haría daño decírselo.

- Tiene el mismo centro que la mía- comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Yo creía que tenías la varita invencible o eso es lo que he escuchado- dijo Alexia extrañada.

- Pues no creas todo lo que escuchas- recomendó el joven mago, mientras le mostraba su varita y la niña la observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Y con herbologia te pasa lo mismo?- pregunto Harry, cambiando completamente de tema.

- Con esa asignatura, casi ni uso varita, lo que también es un alivio- dijo- pero a diferencia de pociones, a veces siento que puedo entender lo que desean o necesitan las plantas, por otro lado, la profesora es muy amable y paciente… es imposible enojarse con ella.

- Tienes razón- dijo Harry, para luego seguir haciéndole preguntas y distrayéndola, satisfecho al ver que el humor de la menor había vuelto a su estado más apacible.

El resto de la semana pasó sin pormenores, con la única salvedad de que se percató que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo observaba con insistencia durante las clases y Harry pareció percibir cierta preocupación en su mirada. Pero decidió no indagar, tenía otros temas de los que preocuparse, entre ellos el dichoso collar y lo que mostraba.

Como siempre, Hermione había hecho sus labores y, mientras él estaba ocupado con Alexia, la coordinación de las prácticas de Quidditch, las clases y los deberes, ella había indagado si lo que vio Harry había sucedido.

- Neville me contó lo que sucedió ese día- comento la chica, el día martes por la noche, cuando se encontraron en la sala común- era una de esas clases que daban los Carrow a todo Hogwarts sobre Artes Oscuras y sucedió exactamente como nos los contaste Harry, por lo menos, la parte que él vivió.

- Eso quiere decir- dijo Ron, indicando la joya que Harry había puesto frente a ellos en una de las mesas- que el collar posiblemente muestre el pasado.

- De eso puedo estar segura- dijo Hermione- o por lo menos, que muestra parte del pasado, pero ¿Cómo y por qué?... no lo sé.

- Sería más fácil preguntarle a su dueño como funciona- comento el chico de la cicatriz- pero eso es imposible- dijo recordando al niño con el que había chocado en el callejón Diagon, pero del cual ni siquiera había visto su cara.

Los tres amigos se desanimaron, cada vez tenían más respuestas; pero estas respuestas agregaban el doble de preguntas a su, ya larga, lista. Desde el día de esa conversación, el joven mago siempre llevaba consigo el collar, guardado en alguno de sus bolsillos y lo tocaba siempre que había algún receso, pero para su desanimo nada ocurría.

Eso hasta que el fin de semana siguiente, cuando deambulaba por los pasillos después de una satisfactoria práctica con el equipo de Gryffindor, llego hasta el pasillo donde se había encontrado con Ginny y la última vez que habían podido conversar de temas relevantes como personas civilizadas.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, pues ese día en particular, era especialmente helado y muy lluvioso, como para recordarles a todos los habitantes del castillo que el invierno estaba allí como todos los años. Y en esos momentos, cuando su mente se llenaba de recuerdos del día en que consoló a Ginny, inconscientemente su mano tomo el collar que guardaba y pudo verse a sí mismo y a su querida pelirroja mirando un punto fijo en el infinito. Pero era como si estuviera viendo una proyección, ambos se veían como meras figuras traslucidas.

Con cierto temor supersticioso, se acercó lentamente a las figuras, sin que ninguno pareciera darse cuenta de su presencia y con precaución decidió posicionarse frente a la joven pelirroja.

En esos momentos, pudo observar el rostro de Ginny, sus ojos rojos y llenos de dolor, lograron que se sintiera profundamente lastimado, pues en ellos se veía una pena muy difícil de consolar, mientras su rostro se encontraba contraído en un intento vano por detener las lágrimas que aún no había derramado por su hermano perdido, porque en ese momento, Harry sabía que pensaba en Fred. En eso, la jovencita soltó un sollozo.

Harry se vio así mismo acercarse lentamente a la pelirroja – y al verse como una especie de fantasma, le hacía sentirse bastante incomodo- y cuando esta soltó el sollozo, vio como su _"yo fantasma"_ abrazaba a la joven con fuerza. La chica volteó con rostro sorprendido, pero correspondió al abrazo.

El resto de la escena ocurrió, tal como lo recordaba y decidió que la vería hasta el final; tal vez eso le ayudaría a ver la situación desde otro punto de vista y podría tener pistas de cómo arreglar su situación de pareja, ahora inexistente.

Cuando la conversación entre ambos termino y la pareja se separó, Harry soltó la joya y las dos figuras desaparecieron. Luego el joven mago recorrió los pasillos del castillo, meditando todo lo que había visto y ordenando el lio de pensamientos e ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Llegó a la sala común; la cual se encontraba extrañamente vacía para ser un día de fin de semana y ser tan frío, ya que era uno de esos días en que la mejor perspectiva es quedarse descansando al lado de la chimenea; pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso, seguramente la mayoría estaría haciendo deberes o estudiando en la biblioteca. Se acercó a la chimenea convenientemente encendida y decidió esperar a que sus amigos llegaran, leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch, que alguien había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa.

Durante el obligado paseo por el castillo sacó bastantes conclusiones. Con respecto a Ginny, ya tenía algunas pistas de lo que le sucedía; primero se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no estaba enojada con él, en realidad estaba dolida. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero su plan era _"ganar puntos"_, o sea, comportarse de tal manera que la joven pelirroja olvidará su resentimiento y comenzará a verlo, por lo menos, como un compañero de confianza, básicamente se concentraría en recuperar su amistad. _"¿Las pelirrojas serán siempre tan complicadas para los Potter?"_ pensó _"Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió mi padre ante el rechazo de mi madre"._ El moreno, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento.

Pronto la sala común comenzó a poblarse de alumnos, de hecho, una de las primeras personas que se presentó, fue Ginny y el muchacho decidió poner en práctica su plan de acción de inmediato. Cuando la pelirroja ingreso al lugar, Harry se encontraba leyendo y por el rabillo del ojo vio su llegada, levantó lentamente su mirada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amistosa y le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza; luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, volvió a su lectura.

El moreno sintió la mirada de su ex novia insistentemente sobre él, pero la ignoró y siguió simulando una concentración que realmente no tenía. Después de un largo rato, sintió como dos personas se sentaban a su lado.

- ¿Qué raro que estés tan tranquilo leyendo con Ginny presente?- dijo Hermione a su lado en tono divertido.

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no te quita los ojos de encima, amigo- agregó Ron- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, eh?

- Solo la salude- respondió el joven mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y sonreía inocentemente- he decidido poner en marcha un plan de acción, me cansé de esperar que me diga que le pasa.

- Cuentanos- pidió Hermione, temiendo que a su amigo se le hubiese ocurrido algo descabellado.

Harry hizo lo que la castaña pedía, pero cuidando que Ginny no estuviera cerca, escuchado; pero ella se encontraba al otro costado de la –ahora, bulliciosa y atestada- sala, lo que hacía poco probable que le oyera, aunque le gritará el plan a sus amigos.

- Me gusta- dijo Ron con alegría- aunque implique un poco de suerte, pues debes encontrártela bastante seguido.

- Pero tengo el _"mapa del merodeador"_ y el reloj de Dumbledore- comentó Harry- no debería ser tan complicado.

- Veremos- intervino Hermione, la que no parecía tan convencida como su novio- te apoyaré con esto, a no ser que se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería- aclaró la chica- ¿y cómo se te ocurrió este brillante plan?

El rostro del joven de lentes, quien había tenido estampada una brillante sonrisa de alegría, se tornó abruptamente en un semblante serio, que lleno de preocupación a la pareja que le acompañaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- pregunto Ron algo alarmado.

- Ocurrió de nuevo- dijo el joven de la cicatriz- vi imágenes del pasado- explicó.

Ron y Hermione le miraron atentos y él procedió a relatar con detalle, como se había dado esta vez la visión y en qué consistía está. Luego, les comento las conclusiones a las que había llegado, después de esta nueva experiencia que la lágrima de cristal le había proporcionado.

- Primero- el joven moreno, comenzó a enumerar sus descubrimientos- se da en el lugar específico donde ocurrió el hecho- porque la imagen la visualice en el punto exacto donde ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto su pelirrojo amigo.

- Fue el lugar donde Fred falleció- explicó Harry, mientras observaba como los ojos de su amigo se tornaban tristes- es difícil olvidar ese lugar.

- ¿Segundo?- pregunto Hermione, mientras tomaba la mano de Ron, como forma de consuelo y apoyo.

Harry se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a deambular en frente de la chimenea, dándose cuenta que Ginny ya no se encontraba en la sala común.

- De esto no estoy completamente seguro- comenzó el chico- creo que la segunda condición es que hay que pensar en una situación en particular o, por lo menos, un recuerdo relacionado con lo que quieres ver- explicó dubitativo.

- ¿Cómo la sala de los menesteres?- pregunto Ron

- Parecido, pero no igual, creo- intervino Hermione- por lo que entiendo, con esa joya solo tienes que pensar sobre el tema, en cambio con la sala de los menesteres, debes pensar exactamente en lo que quieres.

Ron parecía no comprender, su ceño se encontraba fruncido, Harry se imaginó que la mente de su amigo se negaba a esclarecerle la lógica del asunto.

- Bueno, por ejemplo, en esta ocasión pensé específicamente en el encuentro con Ginny- narró Harry- pero la vez anterior, solo había recordado los rumores de las torturas que sometían los Carrow en los pasillos por los que pasaba.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo pareció comprender la idea esta vez, pues su rostro dejó de encontrarse ceñudo, para volver a su expresión serena de siempre.

- Por último,- siguió Harry, satisfecho de que su mejor amigo hubiese comprendido- es que para que la imagen desaparezca debes soltar el collar, pero esto ya lo sospechaba y lo confirme con lo que sucedió hoy.

- Vaya- soltó Hermione, al parecer impresionada- no parece del todo descabellado ¿lo comprobaste?

- No- respondió Harry, descolocado- no lo había pensado

- Ahora estoy curiosa- dijo Hermione, para luego mirar a su novio con algo de intranquilidad, pero continúo- ¿crees que podrías prestarme el collar, para hacer algunos experimentos con él?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron extrañado, volteándose bruscamente hacia la joven.

- Tenemos que averiguar qué más puede hacer y verificar lo que Harry ha descubierto- arguyó la joven

- Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?- pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo- tal vez sea peligroso

- ¡Es que no hay nadie más!- exclamo Hermione, para luego agregar con calma- Harry y tú, apenas pueden con las clases, las prácticas y las tutorías, a mí todavía me queda algo de tiempo…

Ron con expresión resignada, suspiro; tomo la mano de su novia y la beso, como forma no verbal de dar su aprobación a la sugerencia. Harry supuso, que estaba consciente de que era muy difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a Hermione, una vez que esta se decidía a hacer algo.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Harry, para corroborar su decisión. La chica solo asintió con un gesto de cabeza- bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra- y con estas palabras le tendió el collar a su amiga, la cual lo cogió con sumo cuidado y algo de respeto.

- Ahora conversemos de temas más alegres- dijo Ron cuando Hermione guardó, finalmente, la joya en uno de sus bolsillos.

Y así llego la tercera semana de Noviembre, con las clases de siempre, las cuales pasaron con toda la normalidad esperada, excepto en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Con esta última práctica, podemos dar por repasado la magia no verbal- dijo el profesor O'Connell, mientras los alumnos recogían sus cosas para retirarse de la sala rápidamente- La próxima semana, comenzaremos a practicar la magia sin varita- informó, provocando un fuerte gemido de los presentes- Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted, por favor no se vaya todavía.

El chico sorprendido, permaneció en su asiento y, aunque sospechaba el tema de conversación, esto no dejaba de extrañarlo. Nunca esperó que le hablaría de forma tan poco disimulada. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, el profesor indicó con un gesto de su mano que se acercara.

- Señor Potter, ¿Qué relación tiene con la Señorita Beatus?- preguntó sin preámbulos, haciendo que el muchacho se inquietará.

- Soy su tutor- fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

- ¿Se lleva bien con ella?- el profesor continuó el interrogatorio.

- No sé si bien- dijo Harry con sinceridad- pero conversamos bastante.

- ¿De qué hablan?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, esto puso en alerta al joven mago.

- De las asignaturas, más que nada- respondió el moreno- en las que le va mal, para que le ayude- añadió.

- ¿A usted le agrada la niña?- pregunto el hombre, mirándole por primera vez directamente a los ojos. Y Harry pudo ver en ellos que estaba sinceramente interesado en su respuesta y ante esta mirada, no pudo mentir.

- ¿Agradarme?, la verdad es que, la encuentro interesante, suele sorprenderme a menudo- dijo con sinceridad.

El hombre lo observó con ojos evaluadores, como decidiendo algo muy importante; Harry no pudo evitar pensar que este nuevo profesor escondía demasiadas cosas y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué está tan interesado en Alexia, profesor?

- No es algo que pueda contarle en este momento, señor Potter- dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda- lo único que puedo decirle, más bien advertirle, es que Alexia es una chica solitaria y me gustaría que le ayudara con esto… a que sea un poco más sociable.

- No creo que deba meterme en su vida privada- dijo el chico mientras sonreía con culpabilidad- no creo que le gustara

- Bueno, pues ingénieselas para que no sospeche que se está entrometiendo- recomendó el mago, mientras volvía a darle la cara y en esta se veía una sonrisa- eso era de lo que quería hablarle, puedes retirarte. ¡Ah! Y no olvide hacer los deberes para la próxima semana- recomendó.

Harry no añadió nada más y se retiró en silencio del aula. Zack O'Connell nunca había resultado ser su profesor favorito por razones obvias, pero en esos cinco minutos de conversación algo de él se había ganado su simpatía. Eso no quitaba, que el joven de ojos verdes, estuviera seguro de que algo grande se escondía detrás de este nuevo y muy popular profesor.

Ya estaba saliendo de la sala cuando chocó directamente contra alguien que parecía estar pasando. Este alguien, resulto ser el profesor de estudios muggles, Nicolás Petrov.

- Lo siento, profesor- se disculpó el joven- no lo vi.

- No se preocupe, Potter- dijo el hombre con el marcado acento, característico de los rusos- mejor apresúrese al Gran Comedor o si no se quedará sin cenar.

Harry hizo caso a la recomendación del profesor y se dirigió a la carrera hacia esta sala, para poder cenar; mientras se preguntaba extrañado porque el profesor Petrov iba hacia el lado contrario, si se suponía que todos los profesores debían cenar con los alumnos.

Diez minutos después, cuando por fin llego a la mesa, se encontró a Ron recibiendo correspondencia y, que delante de su puesto se encontraban dos lechuzas. Una de ellas era Aria, la cual había enviado hacia cerca de tres semanas a la casa de Bill y Fleur con un presente para su primer hijo, y suponía que solo ahora volvía de ese largo viaje. La lechuza plateada, en cuanto vio a su dueño, voló hasta él posándose en su hombro y picoteándole su oreja, como para advertirle que traía un mensaje urgente.

El chico no hizo esperar a su mascota y desenvolvió el pergamino que traía en una de sus patas, comenzando a leer la corta misiva, la cual tenía borrones en varias partes, lo que dificultó un poco su lectura.

_"Querido Harry:_

_Lamentablemente esta carta no es muy alegre, ya que debemos informarte algo que nos tiene muy tristes. Fleur perdió al bebe, no sabemos muy bien lo que sucedió y los sanadores no pudieron explicarnos de que falleció nuestro hijo, pero al parecer no somos a la primera pareja que les pasa._

_Es extraño pensar que ya no está, en un momento estábamos felices armando lo que sería su habitación y ahora… me siento muy vacío_

_Es posible que en estos momentos Ron esté enterándose de la noticia, dale todo el apoyo posible. Seguro será difícil para él, primero lo de Fred y ahora esto…_

_Esperamos que esta noticia no te pille en mal momento, se despide_

_Billy_

_PD: Tu lechuza es muy inteligente, presintió que algo andaba mal y espero a que yo pudiera hacerme el ánimo de decírselo a todos. Cuídala mucho, estoy seguro que en algún momento te será de ayuda"_

Harry suspiro apesadumbrado, y pronto se dio cuenta que una lágrima solitaria surcaba su mejilla, la limpio mientras pensaba que era una nueva pérdida que lamentar. Finalmente, se acercó a su mesa y vio cómo su pelirrojo amigo releía la carta, seguramente estupefacto ante la noticia. Harry palmeo su espalda en señal de apoyo y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?- pregunto Ron, todavía choqueado, mientras le tendía la carta a Hermione y esta la leía entre sollozos

- No lo sé, amigo… No lo sé- respondió el joven, sin poder darle una respuesta mejor.

Los tres amigos permanecieron en silencio, mientras el Gran Comedor seguía con su barullo habitual, como si el trio se hubiera aislado del mundo. En eso, Harry recordó que otra lechuza esperaba que recibiera su correspondencia. El joven moreno, esperando que fueran noticias mejores que las que acababan de llegar, procedió a sacar el pergamino de la pata del ave, la cual se fue indignada una vez que dio por entregada su carta, ya que le habían hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

El joven mago abrió el pergamino y reconoció la letra de Hagrid, pero sus noticias tampoco parecían de las más alegres.

_"Harry ¿Cómo estás?_

_Yo me encuentro bien, pero algo preocupado. ¿Crees que podrías venir a visitarme este fin de semana? Algo raro está ocurriendo en el bosque Prohibido y me gustaría saber tu opinión._

_Se lo comenté a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y a la directora McGonagall, pero ambas opinan que no es nada serio… yo no estoy tan seguro. Por favor, envíame tu respuesta lo más rápido posible._

_Hagrid. "_

El chico meditó algunos momentos sobre su respuesta, sabía que Hagrid tendía a exagerar las cosas y creía que, posiblemente, las profesoras tuvieran razón en pensar que no era nada serio; pero si su presencia aliviaba los temores de su gran amigo, haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo, además aprovecharía de distraer sus pensamientos de las nuevas malas noticias recibidas.

_"Iré, después de las 7… el sábado._

_Harry" _

Esa fue la respuesta que el joven envió con Aria, la que aún seguía a su lado. No comento lo del mensaje a Hermione y menos a Ron, ambos estaban demasiado cabizbajos como para percatarse de nada más a su alrededor y no deseaba ser el portador de más malas noticias; visitaría primero a Hagrid, se cercioraría de que todo estuviera bien y luego llevaría a sus dos amigos allí, para distraerlos.

Al día siguiente, Ron alistó unas pocas cosas y se marchó ese fin de semana para pasarlo con su familia y para asistir al funeral de su sobrino no nato, del cual Harry ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Obviamente, viajo con Ginny y en ambos se notaba los ojos rojos por el llanto y el insomnio de la noche anterior. Por otro lado, Hermione y Harry –quienes se quedaron en el castillo- lucían igual de cansados, pues habían permanecido acompañando a los hermanos; Hermione siempre al lado de Ron y Harry consolando a Ginny en _"plan de amigos"_, ya sea abrazándola de vez en cuando o tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, pero no hablaron nada referente a ellos mismos, ya que no era el momento… la situación era demasiado delicada.

Después de las despedidas, y en cuanto los hermanos hubieron desaparecido, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca.

- Me intriga lo que explica Bill en tu carta- dijo la chica, cuando Harry le pregunto el porqué de su apuro- eso de que no es a la primera pareja que le pasa, voy a investigar- afirmó, para luego agregar- después de eso tengo clases y no puedo faltar.

Harry no se sorprendió y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera; estaba seguro que esa era su forma de evadir el problema y no le veía nada de malo, aunque dudaba que encontrara algo importante en todo esto.

Mientras tanto él, encontraría su propia forma de distraerse. Ese día era viernes, según su horario, tenía tutorías con Alexia, pero no se encontraba de ánimo para soportar su temperamento tan bipolar, por lo que se dirigió a la lechucería y envió a Aria con una nota para la niña diciéndole que se cancelaban las tutorías por ese día, por un problema personal.

- Si notas que se encuentra aburrida- le habló al ave antes de soltarla- quédate con ella y distráela ¿sí?- le pidió, seguro de que el animal entendería su pedido.

Harry observó como su ave se alejaba por el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, muy amenazadoras, pero como todavía no llovía, decidió que era un buen momento para volar un rato y abstraerse de un presente tan poco esperanzador.

Se dirigió a su torre y saco de su cuarto la escoba que le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños y por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de hacer sus deberes, al ver un grupo de pergaminos arrugados dentro de su baúl abierto, pero no tenía la suficiente concentración para eso… ya las haría después.

Al salir de la torre de Gryffindor, comenzó a correr con rapidez por los pasillos disfrutando la sensación de esfuerzo físico. Muy pronto estuvo en los jardines y luego de unos momentos se encontró en la cancha de Quidditch, la cual ya se encontraba ocupada.

- ¡No se alejen demasiado, jovencitos!- gritó la señora Hooch, la cual estaba llevando a cabo las prácticas de vuelo de los alumnos de primero- Señorita Beatus, no puedo creer que después de dos meses de prácticas aún no pueda, ni siquiera, despegar del suelo- dijo a la única persona que aún se encontraba en tierra.

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo… es diferente- contesto la chiquilla- creo que tanto tiempo volando, le ha airado el cerebro, profesora.

- ¡No sea grosera, señorita!- le increpó la mujer ante la puya de la menor

- Lo siento-dijo la niña, aunque la disculpa no sonaba nada sincera.

Ante esta escena, Harry se mantuvo oculto, no quería que la niña le viera y pensará que la estaba vigilando, porque probablemente ardería Troya antes que él pudiera explicar la verdadera razón del porque se encontraba allí. En eso observó como un trio de Ravenclaw de primero, aterrizaba cerca de la chica.

- Beatus, todavía no te subes a la escoba- dijo una de las chicas- seguro que eres demasiado idiota para entender un procedimiento tan simple como este- se burló, mientras sus dos amigas se reían ruidosamente del comentario.

La chiquilla observó al trio, pero en realidad sus ojos parecían vacíos. Harry pensó que el comentario le había dolido; por otro lado, la profesora le estaba gritando instrucciones a algún alumno que volaba fuera de los límites, así que no se percató de la conversación.

- Y dicen que los Ravenclaw son todos inteligentes- dijo Alexia, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado- es verdad que no hay que creer todo lo que se escucha.

El joven de ojos verdes, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, el mismo que él había hecho solo hace unos cuantos días atrás. Las jóvenes no pudieron seguir discutiendo, ya que justo en esos instantes, la profesora dio por terminada la clase, pero eso no detuvo al grupito de niñas de empujar a la joven y botarla al suelo, cuando pasaron por su lado. Alexia ni siquiera volteo a mirar a sus compañeras, solo se levantó, sacudió un poco su túnica y salió, con el resto del grupo, del campo con su escoba en mano.

Después de media hora el campo estuvo completamente despejado y el joven mago pudo salir de su escondite para surcar los cielos a su gusto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que algunas gotas alertaron a Harry que pronto las nubes se descargarían sobre él.

Mientras volaba; giraba, subía, bajaba y realizaba múltiples maniobras, que hicieron que su corazón latiera a mil y su adrenalina se elevara. Mientras daba vuelta en su escoba, meditó sobre lo que acababa de ver hacia algunos minutos atrás, se percató a que nivel su pupila, Alexia, era una chica solitaria –tal como había dicho el profesor O'Connell- porque al parecer no contaba con la simpatía ni de sus compañeros ni de profesores, debido en su mayor parte, a su continúa tendencia de tratar a todos despectivamente.

Luego de media hora de vuelo, comenzó a llover con gran fuerza y Harry bajo de su escoba, ya con una decisión tomada. Si Alexia no hacía amigos, Harry le llevaría amigos a Alexia.

El sábado llegó de golpe. Harry no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encaminaba a la cabaña de Hagrid y en esta, Fang lo recibió con la misma efusividad de siempre.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto el hombre barbudo, pues Harry llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, solo como precaución.

- Soy yo- susurro el chico, con lo que Hagrid le dejó el paso libre.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la cabaña, el joven mago se quitó la capa y observó el hogar de su amigo; el cual se encontraba igual que siempre, desordenado y lleno de extrañas cosas, muchas de las cuales no le interesaba saber su procedencia.

- ¿Cómo han estado las clases?- ´pregunto Harry, después de saludar, mientras tomaba asiento y veía con temor como el semigigante le preparaba uno de sus famosos té.

- Más o menos- dijo el guardaparque con el ceño fruncido, evidenciando su preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hagrid? Me tienes preocupado- dijo el chico de la cicatriz.

- No lo sé- contesto Hagrid- por eso estoy inquieto

- Cuéntame- pidió finalmente el moreno.

- Fue en una de las clases con los de cuarto, cuando comencé a percatarme de que algo andaba mal- comenzó a relatar el hombre- era una de las primeras del año, por lo que comenzamos con algo liviano, aunque no muy interesante para mi gusto… unicornios- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de decepción- la profesora Grubbly-Plank creyó que era lo más oportuno para entusiasmar a los alumnos en la clase.

Harry asintió a modo de comprensión y apoyó hacia el guardaparque, aunque creía que la elección de la otra profesora era la acertada, porque el concepto de _"interesante"_ de Hagrid, generalmente conllevaba picotazos, mordiscos o arañazos, que traían más de un accidente entre los alumnos.

- Los pobres animales se notaban decaídos, porque que se me hizo muy fácil capturarlos e incluso en la clase, uno de los chicos se acercó por accidente, pero no pareció importarles- siguió contando Hagrid.

Esta información, no alarmó precisamente al muchacho, pero si lo extrañó, ya que por lo que sabía, los unicornios era muy abiertamente hostiles cuando niños se acercaban demasiados ellos.

- Pero eso fue solo el principio- comentó el semigigante, mientras deambulaba por la habitación- Luego cuando la profesora Sprout me pidió que recolectará plántulas para poner en su invernadero, no pude encontrar ninguno… todos estaban muertos hasta los pequeños- el hombretón paso su enorme mano por su cara en señal de preocupación- casi llego hasta la comunidad de los centauros buscando alguna planta que pudiera servir… pero nada.

Harry observo la desesperación de su amigo sin añadir ningún comentario, pero no le quedo duda, que para él, la amenaza sobre el Bosque Prohibido y sus habitantes, era muy real; pero debía haber algo más, no creía que Hagrid estuviera de tan mal ánimo, solo porque unas plantas que no crecía.

- Y lo último, lo descubrí hace un par de semanas- hablo el hombre desanimado- todos los animales han perdido a sus crías, inclusos los centauros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Harry consternado, mientras a su mente volvía el hecho de la muerte del bebe de Bill.

- Todos las crías… no sobreviven a los seis meses de vida- explicó su amigo- incluso han comenzado a nacer muertos.

Esto si preocupo al joven mago, quien no pudo evitar asociar estos eventos con lo dicho por Bill en su carta _"… al parecer no somos la primera pareja que les pasa"_ recordó.

- ¿Tú que crees?- pregunto finalmente el hombre.

- ¿Yo?...- dijo Harry, sorprendido- Bueno, es ciertamente son cosas preocupantes, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?- le pregunto, suspirando con desgano- Lo único que te puedo sugerir, es que estés pendiente de los bebes que encuentres más cerca y trates de descubrir porque mueren.

Hagrid asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té y Harry inconscientemente lo imitaba, pero dejo rápidamente su taza a un costado; el sabor era demasiado fuerte, por lo que fue un duro golpe para sus papilas gustativas no preparadas.

- ¿Tú crees que servirá de algo?- pregunto el semigigante- como desearía que Dumbledore estuviera aquí, seguro que el sabría que hacer

- Yo también lo desearía, Hagrid- dijo el chico con tristeza, pero para luego agregar con firmeza- y no sé si servirá lo que te sugiero, pero en último caso puedes utilizarlo como prueba de que algo sucede en el bosque.

- Gracias, Harry- dijo el hombre- eso haré- luego dirigió su mirada hacía al exterior- ¡ya se ha oscurecido! Harry debes volver al colegio ¡no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa! ¡Ah!- grito instantes después, sobresaltando a Harry que se estaba incorporando de su asiento- dale mi sentido pésame a Ron por lo del hijo de Bill, me entere ayer, pero tengo mi cabeza en otra parte- dijo con tristeza, mientras que con un enorme pañuelo, salido de quien sabe dónde, se enjuagaba las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos.

- Se lo diré y no te preocupes por mi regreso, tengo la capa- dijo el joven mago.

- Aun así, me quedo más tranquilo si vuelves ahora a tu torre- pidió el hombretón.

- Claro, no hay problema- sonrió el chico.

Acto siguiente, se cubrió con su capa, se despidió de Hagrid y de Fang y salió de la cabaña sigilosamente.

Mientras caminaba por el prado, bastante cerca del linde del Bosque Prohibido, se dijo que debía contarle a Hermione sobre su conversación con Hagrid; el chico estaba más preocupado de lo que aparentaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su instinto le decía, que esto solo era un preludio de un problema mucho mayor.

_"Todo tiene su porque"_ escucho en su cabeza. Era la voz susurrante, el espectro de la muerte que aparecía en sus sueños, que ahora también parecía que le hablaba mientras estaba despierto. _"Bueno, por lo menos ese sueño del reloj, ya dejo de ser tan recurrente. Es un buen cambio"_ decidió Harry, mientras que su rostro esbozaba una semi sonrisa. La que desapareció de inmediato al escuchar un grito de terror, proveniente del interior bosque.

Harry corrió hacía el lugar de donde provenía el grito y cuando estuvo cerca, se sacó la capa y lo guardo. En el bosque no le serviría para nada.

- ¡Ayuda!- se escuchó otro grito infantil, pero esta vez acompañado de un golpe seco, junto con sonido de ramas y hojas, además de unas pisadas que parecían ser muy pesadas, pero algo lentas.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Harry sacando su varita y sin poder ver nada en la oscuridad, pero esperando que al posible atacante le pasará lo mismo; si no podría estar en problemas.

- Demonios- fue lo que escucho el muchacho mascullar a una voz varonil algo ahogada, que le pareció familiar, pero que no pudo identificar por completo.

Luego de este improperio, Harry avanzó unos pasos hacía el lugar donde le pareció que provenía el sonido de la voz, pero cuando llevaba algo así, como cinco pasos, escucho que alguien apartaba ramas y echaba a correr por la espesura. El chico de ojos verdes trato de apresurarse y luego de un trecho, tropezó con algo y no pudo evitar irse de bruces al suelo.

El joven mago se levantó con lentitud, debido a lo dificultoso del terreno y cuando por fin pudo incorporarse por completo, sostuvo su varita que por suerte aun llevaba bien sujeta en su mano.

- ¡Lumus!- conjuró el chico para iluminar a su alrededor y cuando dirigió su varita hacia el suelo, se encontró con un cuerpo tendido cubierto con una capa.

Dirigió la luz hacia el rostro de la persona inconsciente y con sorpresa, se encontró con el rostro pálido de Alexia. Harry olvido pronto a la persona que había escapado por el bosque a la carrera y se concentró en su desmayada pupila.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que respiraba – aunque no quisiera ni pensar en que la jovencita que yacía en el suelo se encontrará muerta- para ello acercó su rostro a la nariz de la niña y, para su alivio, sintió una ligera briza que provenía de ella. Luego toco su rostro, pero para aumentar más su preocupación, encontró que su cuerpo parecía estar tan frío como un hielo. El joven de la cicatriz no tenía idea de lo que ocurría y lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Alexia, era llevarla lo más rápidamente posible a la enfermería, para que la Señora Pomfrey la atendiera.

Con prisa, el chico tomo en brazos a la menor y para su sorpresa, está pesaba menos que una rama de árbol. La acomodo como pudo entre sus brazos mientras, a la vez, iluminaba a su alrededor, por si algo los amenazaba desde entre las sombras. Ya cuando tuvo a Alexia bien asegurada en sus brazos, se dirigió rumbo al castillo. Pero mientras avanzaba, ocurrió algo curioso, que el joven no supo a que atribuirlo.

Cuando hubo salido del Bosque Prohibido y cada vez que daba un paso hacia la dirección del castillo, el joven mago sentía que el peso de la niña iba incrementando al igual que su temperatura corporal. En los primeros instantes, lo atribuyó al cansancio del día y que el cuerpo de la niña volvía a la normalidad después del shock del ataque; pero una vez que ya estuvo entre las paredes del colegio, Harry no pudo seguir dando estas respuestas a las presentes circunstancias, ya que el aumento de peso y temperatura siguió hasta que llego a las puertas de la enfermera.

Una vez frente al umbral del cuarto, la niña ya ardía en una fiebre exagerada y su cuerpo parecía pesar tanto como las armaduras que se podía ver por todo Hogwarts. Como pudo golpeo las puertas de la enfermería, por suerte la Señora Pomfrey se encontraba despierta, ya que acudió a abrir de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la mujer alarmada, quien al ver a Harry y a la niña inconsciente, lo hizo pasar al vacio cuarto para que dejara a la jovencita en una de las camas desocupadas, la cual crujió ruidosamente al tener que soportar el gran peso actual de la niña.

- Estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré- explicó Harry, pero evitando mencionar que había sido en el Bosque Prohibido- está ardiendo en fiebre- agregó con preocupación.

- Si, ya veo- dijo la enfermera, sin ninguna intención de hacer más preguntas- quédate aquí y vigílala, tengo que ir por algunas pociones y paños fríos.

Harry asintió, mientras observaba las mejillas arreboladas de su pupila y se acercaba con lentitud al lecho, mientras se preguntaba que había estado haciendo ella, en los lindes del bosque. La enfermera llegó pronto cargada de paños y pociones.

- Esto deberá bajarle la temperatura, pero depende de que tan fuerte es la fiebre. Puede demorarse más o menos tiempo- explicó la mujer- Ahora es mejor que te vayas a la cama, no es bueno para tu salud quedarte desvelado. Deja a la chiquilla a mi cuidado.

- Claro- dijo el joven de la cicatriz al desganado y se volteó para marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues la pequeña mano de Alexia, le tenía firmemente agarrado de la túnica.

La niña gimió de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, Pomfrey se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinarla.

- Esta delirando- declaró- la fiebre es están fuerte que la poción se demorará bastante tiempo en hacer efecto, debemos ponerle paños fríos. Ayúdame- ordenó.

Ya que no podía irse aunque quisiera, Harry obedeció y comenzó a mojar paños mientras la mujer lo ponía en la frente de la chica, para luego comenzar a refrescar el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- comenzó a pedir la jovencita con tanto sufrimiento y urgencia, que hizo que corazón del chico de ojos verdes se apretujara y sintiera una impotencia, que hacía varios meses que no experimentaba.

Harry sujeto su mano por unos momentos para que se calmara, cosa que fue efectiva; luego trabajaron arduamente por cerca de una hora para mantener o bajar un poco la temperatura de la niña, para que la poción pudiera hacerle efecto con mayor rapidez.

- La poción por fin funciona- anunció alegremente la enfermera, cuando la examinó una hora después de que comenzará toda esa locura.

El joven mago suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a la mujer, la cual le correspondió con el mismo gesto, pero que rápidamente cambio por su actitud usual.

- Le agradezco su cooperación Señor Potter, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a su sala común- dijo mientras le indicaba la salida.

Pero nuevamente, el chico se vio imposibilitado de salir, Alexia aún le tenía bien sujeto.

- No me dejes- pidió la niña entre sueños, con tristeza.

- No lo haré- dijo el chico, mientras volvía a su lado, acariciaba su cabeza y observaba a la enfermera, quien solo suspiro con resignación

- Está bien, quédese- respondió a la pregunta muda del joven mago- le traeré unas mantas para que no se resfrié, no lo quiero de paciente este año- comunicó la mujer, mientras abandonaba la sala.

**Aclaraciones:**

_(1) Banda sonora de esta capítulo: Zombie – The Cranberries_

_Notas de las (crueles) autoras:_

_Gea: pedimos las pertinentes disculpas por la extremadamente larga espera por este capitulo_

_Danna: no presentaremos excusas, porque según nuestra madre agravan la falta_

_Isis: lo único que podemos decir, es que este retraso debió en su mayor medida a detalles técnicos_

_Menthis: pero para compensar esto…_

_Isis: y el hecho de que no tendremos extras (Dreams) por un buen tiempo…_

_Menthis: este capítulo es extra-large_

_Danna: esperemos que les gustes_

_Gea: una cosa más, esta vez no pondremos los agradecimientos…_

_Isis, Menthis, Danna: Ooooh!_

_Gea: debido a que se nos han perdido las notificaciones, aun así agradecemos a todos nuestros lectores que nos siguen a pesar de habernos demorado tanto en esta publicación_

_Todas: Muchas gracias y… Nos leemos_

_Danna: esperamos con ansias sus reviews!_


	12. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII:**

**Formando Lazos**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía la luz del nuevo día filtrándose entre sus parpados, así que lentamente comenzó a abrirlos y se encontró con que Alexia estaba sentada observando como dormía.

- Buenos Dias, pequeña- le saludo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa, mientras se incorporaba.

El joven mago había pasado toda la noche junto a la cama donde descansaba la niña; para estar cerca de ella, había tomado asiento a su lado y se cubrió con una manta que la señora Pomfrey le facilitó, su firme propósito fue el de vigilar que la palida Slythering no tuviera una recaída, pero en algún momento de la noche, el agotamiento le había ganado y quedándose profundamente dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en el lecho de la convaleciente.

- Buenos Dias, Harry- saludo la niña con una sonrisa timida- ¿me devuelves mi mano?

El joven de ojos verdes la miró extrañado por la pregunta, pero dirigió su vista hacia la mano mencionada y se dio cuenta que la tenía fuertemente asegurada.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry, sin ningún pudor y liberando la mano de la niña, pero con una deliberada lentitud para observar su reacción- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien- fue la corta, pero suave respuesta, mientras se destapaba y se bajaba de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Harry, esta vez con preocupación.

- Solo al baño- respondio la menor- y es un lugar donde debo ir sola.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, si claro- tartamudeo el chico, esta vez completamente avergonzado.

Alexia solo soltó una carcajada al ver la actitud de su tutor, pero sin agregar nada siguió su camino hacia el servicio que se encontraba detrás de una de las dos puertas que se podía ver dentro de la enfermería. El joven de la cicatriz se quedo solo, pero de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingreso la directora con un rostro que reflejaba todo su enojo.

- ¿Y la señorita Beatus?- pregunto la molesta mujer.

- En el baño, profesora- respondio el mago.

- ¿Qué hizo esa niña otra vez, señor Potter?- pregunto esta vez la profesora, esta vez a Harry mientras su rostro demandaba una respuesta inmediata.

- ¿Como?- fue la contestación de Harry, el cual se encontraba evidentemente incomodo con el forzado interrogatorio.

- ¡¿Cómo es que esa jovencita vino a parar a la enfermeria?!- pregunto la mujer, con voz en cuello perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

- Yo la traje- respondio el muchacho con inocencia, pero ante la severa mirada de McGonnagal tuvo por fuerza que explicar- estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- ¿Pero como, señor Potter?, usted es de la casa de Griffindor y ella pertenece a Slythering- interrogo nuevamente la directora- ¿Por qué no la trajó alguien de su casa? ¿Qué estaban haciendo que terminó, a esas horas de la noche, con alguien que no es de su casa en la enfermería; con una persona ardiendo en fiebre?... y no venga con que estaban estudiando, que no soy estúpida…

Harry se vió acorralado, pero no podía decirle la verdad, por lo menor no toda, ya que significaría comprometer a Hagrid y, por como estaban las cosas, tal vez hasta la expulsión de Alexia de Hogwarts. Entonces se le ocurrio una idea, que le parecía la mejor forma de contar las cosas a su conveniencia.

- La verdad, directora- comenzó a contar el chico, sumisamente- es que Alexia me comento en una de las sesiones de estudio que la profesora Sprout estaba preocupada porque no tenía nuevos brotes para su invernadero- inventó- y yo recordé que Hagrid me había comentado alguna vez, que siempre había buenos brotes en el Bosque Prohibido y se lo conté a la niña- Harry siguió con su ficticio relato- ella me dijo que deseaba ir y juntar algunos de ellos para agradecerle a la profesora el que siempre haya sido tan buena con ella. Como no pude convencerla de no ir, decidí acompañarla para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro.

- ¿Entonces ambos fueron a altas horas de la noche al Bosque Prohibido?- pregunto la mujer, escandalizada.

- Esa era la idea- dijo el chico, aparentando estar apenado- pero solo llegamos a los limites del Bosque, porque cuando estábamos apunto de ingresar Alexia se desmayo y allí me percaté de que tenía una fiebre muy alta- terminó por decir el chico con su mejor cara de vergüenza y trato de llenar sus ojos de una falsa inocencia.

La profesora suspiró con resignación y meneó la cabeza apesadumbrada. En su rostro se notaba su lucha interna ante lo que debía hacer con la situación actual.

- ¿Dónde esta la niña?- pregunto finalmente bastante más tranquila

- En el baño- fue la respuesta del chico- pero creo que se va a demorar, todavía se encuentra muy débil- mintió nuevamente, con la misma seguridad que había demostrado durante toda la entrevista.

- También quería hablar con ella, pero pasaré mañana, porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo como para esperarla- dijo mientras se masajeaba las cienes- aun así le informo que por estar a deshora fuera de sus salas comunes serán castigado- declaró la mujer- pero me alegra que la señorita esta cambiando su actitud hacia sus profesores, sienta algo de gratitud hacia ellos y dado que no se introdujeron al Bosque Prohibido, su castigo será parcialmente suavizado- concluyó.

- Gracias, profesora- fue el único comentario, por lo que acto seguido, la directora se retiro de la habitación.

- Me cubriste otra vez- dijo Alexia que salió repentinamente del baño.

- Me asustaste- dijo el joven de ojos verdes, cambiando de tema adrede- debes dejar de aparecer tan sorpresivamente, el día menos pensado me dará un ataque al corazón por la impresión.

- El gran heroé asustado por una niña- se burló la joven en tono irónico, pero agregando inmediatamente- y no me cambies de tema- dijo con enojo.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que dijiera la verdad?- pregunto el joven, molesto enfrentando a la niña que volvió a meterse en la cama.

- No, pero eres el Harry Potter, el heroé del mundo mágico, la representación del bien y la rectitud- dijo la chica en tono serio, mientras se tapaba con las cobijas- ¿No deberías decir siempre la verdad?

Ante estas palabras, que a Harry le parecieron tan inocentes, el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que pareció molestar a la niña, pues el joven suspuso –y con razón- que la encontraba bastante incontrolable e insultante para ella.

- Perdón- dijo el chico de la cicatriz, cuando por fin pudo controlarse- pero es que no me esperaba tener ese perfil público- comentó- de hecho, podrías preguntarle a cualquier profesor y te diría que he sido uno de los mayores quebrantadores de reglas después de los gemelos Weasley.

Alexia parecio extrañada y sus ojos miel observaron a su interlocutor con interés, mientras este le acomodaba los cojines en su espalda para que estuviera más comoda. La joven solo se mantuvo callada en espera que él agregará algo más.

- He hecho muchas cosas por las cuales me catalogan como heroé- explico Harry en tono sereno, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la cama de la niña- pero para mí solo fue cumplir con lo que creía que era mi obligación, por otro lado, he hecho demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepiento- agregó con tristeza mirando por la ventana hacia un punto en el infinito- y que han ocacionado más de un desastre, que ha implicado perdidas de vidas humanas… de personas muy queridas para mí.

Multiples recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, que hicieron que su rostro se ensombreciera. Alexia parecía incomoda, sin saber como reaccionar, ya que la tristeza en su rostro parecía muy clara. Finalmente, la pequeña solo atino a tomar su mano que estaba sobre la cama, y apretarla suavemente, esto sacó al joven mago de su ensimismamiento.

- Cambiando de tema- hablo Harry, luego de haberse repuesto parcialmente de sus tristes memorias- ¿Qué es lo que hacías en el Bosque Prohibido?

Ahora fue le turno de Alexia de ensombrecer el rostro, pero no dijo palabra. Miró hacia otro lado y evito contestar la pregunta, Harry solo pudo lanzar un suspiro de completa resignación.

- Entonces ¿viste quien te atacó?- fue la siguiente pregunta

- No- fue la respuesta esta vez- solo sentí como alguien me aturdía, no tengo idea de porque. Ni siquiera podría identificar su voz, no alcance a escucharla.

- Yo escuche algo, una voz que me pareció familiar, pero no pude identificar precisamente de quien era- comentó Harry

Alexia permaneció en silencio, observando a su acompañante y a este le pareció que su pupila parecía atar algunos cabos sueltos, pero si así fue, no compartió sus descubrimientos con él. En eso, ingreso la enfermera a la habitación, trayendo una bandeja con pociones y algunos otros instrumentos

- Veo que esta despierta, señorita Beatus- dijo Madam Pomfrey- y me alegro, porque es hora de su medicina y su chequeo.

La joven hizo una mueca de inconformidad tan graciosa que Harry, por segunda vez esa mañana, solto una sonora carcajada.

- Y usted, señor Potter- habló la enfermera interrumpiendo su risa- ya es hora que vuelva a su torre, la niña se encuentra mejor y usted no tiene ninguna excusa para permanecer aquí.

El chico se encogió de hombros con resignación, sabía muy bien que la señora era inflexible con respecto a las visitas a los enfermos, y ese cuarto eran sus dominios, en el cual, ni siquiera el director del castillo tenía potestad.

- Bueno- dijo, mientras se incorporaba- fue un buen cambio ser visita y no enfermo, para variar.

- Si, a mi también me ha alegrado no haberlo atendido este año, señor Potter- dijo la enfermera con cierto destello travieso en los ojos- continue así.

El muchacho sonrio y asintió, luego se dirigió a Alexia, quien observó con rostro extraño el intercambio de palabras.

- Adiós, pequeña- se despidió- te haré una visita mañana después de clases.

Sin decir más se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto, pero cuando ya casi se encontraba en la puerta y sentía como la enfermera daba algunas ordenes a la chiquilla para comenzar su chequeo, escucho la voz de Alexia que le llamaba con urgencia.

- ¡Harry, espera!- ante el llamado, el chico volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez y cuando nuevamente estuvo frente a su pupila, esta dijo- Gracias… por ayudarme.

- No hay de que- le respondió el joven con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras le acariciaba el negro cabello, que tanto contrastaba con la palidez perpetua de su rostro- cuando quieras- ofreció y luego salió finalmente de la enfermería, dejando a la niña en manos capaces de la enfermera Pomfrey.

Alexia no estuvo más de tres días en la enfermería, para el gran alivio de Madam Pomfrey, ya que la jovencita resulto peor paciente que Harry y mucho menos tolerante, lo que causo cierta gracia al moreno.

Como era de esperarse, la joven no recibió más visitas que las de Draco y del propio Harry, dado que la joven tenía serios problemas para relacionarse con la gente; como él mismo había observado en el campo de Quiddicht, hacía una semana atrás.

- …arry! ¡Harry!- escucho un grito a su lado- ¿Me estás prestando atención?

- No- fue la contudente respuesta del chico.

Hermione lo observó enfadada y con su típico gesto severo de brazos cruzados ante la poca delicadeza de la respuesta.

- Harry, este es el último año- le recordó un hecho obvio- no solo hay que salir, sino que hay que salir bien. Nuestros EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina- argumentó.

- Si, lo se, lo siento- se disculpó, con un tono algo condecendiente- es solo que estoy algo preocupado.

- ¿Por Alexia?- pregunto Ron, el cual se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo que había durado el intercambio de palabras.

El joven pelirrojo había vuelto el domingo por la noche junto a Ginny, ambos con caras agotadas y tristes, por lo que a Harry, le dolio tener que contarles las malas nuevas de Hagrid. Y aunque a Hermione y Ron les preocupo, no pensaron mucho en ello; después de todo nada tenia que ver con las actuales circunstancias.

- Si, todavía no me ha dicho que estaba haciendo en el Bosque Prohibido- respondio Harry a la pregunta de su amigo- pero estoy seguro de que, por lo menos, sospecha quien fue su atacante- luego agrego- además, es un hecho de que le atacaran de nuevo.

- ¿Y porque no pones su nombre en el reloj?- pregunto Hermione, mirándole de reloj.

- No creo que se pueda- argumentó Ron- es solo para gente que es importante para Harry.

- Y a mi me parece que esa niña se ha transformado en alguien importante para él- refutó la chica de cabello enmarañado con el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que al mismo nivel que Ginny o nosotros mismos- objetó el pellirrojo, con enfado, desde que había vuelto de la _"Madriguera"_, se encontraba continuamente irritado.

- No perdemos nada con probar- intervino Harry, antes de que la conversación subiera de tono y esperando dar algo más en que pensar a su amigo, el cual todavía parecía estar afectado por la muerte de su sobrino.

Por respuesta, Ron solo se cruzo de brazos con gesto enfurruñado, mientras su novia asentía satisfecha por la decisión del chico de ojos verdes. Harry procedio a sacar el reloj dorado de su bolsillo, lo abrió y recito las palabras del hechizo mientras enarbolaba su varita; durante unos expectantes segundos no sucedió nada de nada.

- Se los dije- habló el pelirrojo, en tono victorioso

- Espera, miren- advirtió Harry

Los tres amigos observaron con detenimiento lo que le sucedia al objeto y se percataron que en el, crecia lentamente una pequeña y delgada manilla con letras, que de diminutas, eran ilegibles. Harry acerco su rostro al objeto y leyó con dificultad…

- Alexia

- Genial- grito Hermione, emocionada- ahora podrás saber si esta en peligro y en donde.

- Que pequeña es su aguja- mencionó Ron- ¿Por qué será?

- Puede ser que se haya vuelto importante pero no demasiado- dedujo el joven de la cicatriz

- Te preocupas por todo y por todos, compañero- mencionó el pelirrojo- deberías relajarte un poco más.

El joven mago hizo como que no había escuchado el consejo de su amigo y guardo el reloj, mientras pensaba como cambiar de tema rápidamente sin que se notará demasiado.

- Necesito pedirles un favor- dijo finalmente el chico.

- Lo que quieras, amigo- contesto Ron de inmediato, sin percatarse del cambio de tema, aunque Hermione le observó de reojo sin decir una palabra y una expresión bastante suspicaz- ¿De que se trata?

- Necesito lograr que Alexia tenga amigos- comentó Harry

- Alexia, Alexia, Alexia- dijo Ron, nuevamente molesto- últimamente tu vida se reduce a esa niña, hay más gente en esta escuela ¿sabes?- le reclamó su amigo- Ginny, por ejemplo, no has avanzado nada con ella.

El joven de la cicatriz obaservo a su amigo sorprendido, no creía que su vida se limitará solo a su pupila de Slytherin, solo que últimamente, era ella la que más ayuda parecía necesitar.

- Harry, Ron tiene razón- apoyó Hermione- pareces obsecionado con esa niña.

- No lo creo así- se defendió Harry- es solo que hace poco fue atacada y eso me preocupa, por otro lado, lo de los amigos no fue mi idea sino del profesor O'Connell- luego agregó- además es una excusa perfecta para acercarme a Ginny.

Hermione y Ron le miraron con abierta incredulidad, por lo que el mago tuvo que tragarse el enojo que comenzaba a aflorar, para poder explicarles lo que tenía en mente.

- A ver si entendí- interrumpio al pelirrojo cuando Harry estaba a punto de terminar su explicación- ¿Deseas imponer la presencia de un Gryffindor y de un Ravenclaw a una Slythering?

- Si lo pones de esa manera- mencionó el moreno algo inquieto- ¿entonces no me ayudaran?- pregunto Harry, decepcionado.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto el pelirrojo de vuelta-¡pues claro que si!, quiero ver en que termina semejante plan.

- Harry, me alegra que quieras ayudar- intervinó Hermione – pero no crees que se enfadará si descubre lo que pretendes.

- Lo ideal que no lo descubra- respondió Harry

- Cambiando de tema- interrumpio Ron, alegre- Veamos lo que tenemos que hacer para que este loco plan resulte.

- A ver, mañana martes tengo sesión con ella durante las primeras horas de la tarde- comentó el joven mago.

- Mi pupila y yo igual, pero nuestras sesiones comienzan más tarde, creo que lo mejor es reunirnos aparentando coincidencia ¿no creen?- sugirió Ron

- Amor, sabes que mentir no es tu fuerte- menciono Hermione con delicadeza, pero con una expresión que delataba su incredulidad al dar ideas para que resultara semejante estupidez- una solución es que aparezcan cuando la chica este distraída.

- Eso es fácil- dijo Harry- esa chica se lo pasa distraída.

Los tres amigos encontraron gracioso el comentario y rieron de ello por algunos segundos, pero pronto prosiguieron con la conversación.

- Estoy seguro que está también será una excelente experiencia para Eliana- comentó Ron, mencionando a su pupila- encuentro que es demasiado cerrada al resto y como Alexia, no es la persona más sociable que hay; es más probable que se lleven bien- concluyo Ron, mientras observaba a sus amigos con anhelo. Harry estaba seguro que internamente deseaba que todo saliera bien con el plan, se notaba que también se preocupaba mucho por su pupila.

- Y tu, Hermione ¿me ayudaras?- preguntó Harry a su amiga que no se había pronunciado con respecto a su participación en el plan.

- No lo se- respondió la chica del cabello enmarañado, dudosa- Magnus es demasiado inquieto, por decirlo de algún modo, si tu pupila y Eliana no se llevan bien, es mejor no presentarles a Hufflepuff- concluyó, con voz algo apesadumbrada.

- Esta bien, entiendo- dijo Harry- creo que tienes razón, mejor es ir integrando personas de a poco. Ahora tengo que ver como se lo pido a Ginny…

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto la pareja que le acompañaba al unísono.

- Ya se los dije antes- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, mientras sonreía- será uno de los pasos para acercarme a ella y, si todo resulta bien, para pasar más tiempo juntos.

El trio se miro con complicidad ante la idea, y en el rostro del pelirrojo y su novia se traslució la aprobación ante la nueva fase del plan de acción de Harry para reconquistar a su exnovia.

- Se cuidadoso- le advirtió Hermione, para luego agregar con sun suspiro- y ojala que todo resulte, quisiera poder volver a hablar con Ginny, la hecho de menos- dijo esperanzada.

- Yo igual- corroboro Ron- fue un martirio tenerla en casa estas vacaciones y que me lanzara miradas asesinas cada vez que le hablaba – luego agrego,a congojado- al final deje de tratar de hablar con ella, apreció demasiado mi vida…

Finalmente, Harry y Hermione no hicieron otra cosa que reir ante la dramática expresión facial que pelirrojo puso al relatar su triste verano.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, se dio inicio a la _"operación amigos"_ como le había dado a Ron por llamar al plan.

Como todos los martes y los viernes, el joven mago de la cicatriz se dirigió a la biblioteca para impartir las lecciones, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Alexia lo esperaba sentada en una de las escaleras que estaban de camino al lugar de reunión habitual.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No, nada- fue la simple respuesta de Alexia mientras se incorporaba y sacudia su túnica- es que me apeteció que caminaramos juntos a la biblioteca

- ¿Y que pasará si nos ven?- pregunto el muchacho, ahora extrañado.

- Nada que no pueda manejar ¿Quieres o no?- dijo la niña con tanto orgullo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreir, para luego responder

- Claro, pequeña, nada me gustaría más- dijo mientras avanzaban a paso lento a su destino.

Como buen día de semana, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en medio de horas de clases, los pasillos del castillo se encontraban casi vacíos, pero las pocas personas que se encontraban deambulando por los corredores no podían dejar de mostrar una expresión de verdadera sorpresa en sus rostros; que el muchacho suponía, se debía al hecho de ver al gran Harry Potter, heroé del mundo mágico, en compañía de una Slytherin, la casa de los magos oscuros por excelencia.

Tanto Alexia como él, ignoraron las miradas de curiosidad que sucitaban a su paso, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre los profesores y sus _"peculiaridades"_, comentando los diferentes cuidados que había que tener con cada profesor para poder entender sus clases.

- ¿Y la magia ha seguido rechazandote?- pregunto abruptamente Harry, en algún punto de la conversación.

- Si, pero gracias a las prácticas, ahora las consecuencias suelen ser menos desastrosas- respondió la niña de buen humor.

- Nunca me hablaste de esas consecuencias ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con curiosidad el joven de lentes- recuerdo que solo me contaste que te daban choques eléctricos.

- Bueno, a veces el hechizo solo no resultaba, pero en otras acaba afectando a más cosas de las que debería o provocaba el efecto contrario a lo que yo pretendía- contó la jovencita de ojos miel- ahora los hechizo más simples me resultan y los complejos…- Alexia se encogió de hombros y Harry entendió con esto que las consecuencias no eran tan graves… o no le importaban tanto.

Recorrieron los pasillos con relativa calma, pero a los quince minutos ya se encontraban cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca.

- ¡Señor Potter, Señorita Beatus!- le llamo una voz tras ellos. Se trataba del profesor Petrov.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron y esperaron al hombre que se acercaba con pasos apresurados, cuando estuvo a lado de los jóvenes, pregunto:

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?

- Bien, profesor, gracias por preguntar- respondio educadamente y sin agresividad. Harry estaba feliz, Alexia se encontraba de un excelente buen humor, lo que era una buena señal para el éxito de su plan.

- Me entere que le sucedió algo dentro del Bosque Prohibido- dijo el hombre- ¿Se ha recuperado por completo?

- Si, ya le dije, estoy bien. Solo me desmaye por fiebre- respondió Alexia con impaciencia.

- Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave, debe tener cuidado cuando deambula sola por un lugar evidentemente peligroso, nadie sabe lo que puede estar a la espera en un lugar como ese- sermoneó, que agregado a su acento, parecía ser más agresivo de lo que en realidad eran sus palabras.

- No se preocupe profesor- intervino Harry, porque se percató que Alexia había tomado las palabras del hombre como un regaño y comenzaba a enfadarse- fue un pequeño error, pero en parte fue mi culpa, ahora debemos ir a estudiar, asi que nos retiramos- agregó el chico, mientras comenzaba a guiar a la menor a la entrada de la sala de estudio- Hasta luego.

El profesor asintió, pero Harry se percató que los seguia con la mirada hasta que entraron a la biblioteca, ya más tranquilo, el chico de los ojos verdes comenzó a meditar sobre la conversación con el profesor de Estudios Muggles; intuía que algo estaba mal en todo esto, por algunos instantes no pudo determinar que era lo que le molestaba de esa simple conversación de pasillo, pero cuando estaban cerca de la mitad de la lección, Harry se percató de que era lo que no cuadraba. _"Como sabía que Alexia había entrado sola al Bosque Prohibido. Yo le dije a McGonnagal que iba con ella y que solo llegamos a las afueras"._

Sin decir nada sobre su sospecha hacía el Profesor Petrov, Harry decidió seguir con normalidad la lección de ese día, pero centrándose en hechizos de transformación; esta vez, todo el crédito era de Hermione, la cual le facilito unos apuntes que resultaron contener todo lo básico de manera ordenada y concisa. Además, Alexia se mantuvo concentrada la mayor parte del tiempo y pareció comprender todo los conceptos con bastante rapidez – Harry intuía que los apuntes bastante ordenados de su amiga, había sido un factor a favor para este último hecho- pero ya casi al final la lección, Ron y su pupila hicieron su aparición "sorpresivamente".

- ¡Hey, Harry!- llamó el pelirrojo, al que le seguía una jovencita de cabellos rubio oscuro que parecía ser muy tímida, por su postura encorvada por unos libros que traía y porque trataba de ocultarse tras el cuerpo robusto de Ron- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mecánicamente, mientras desvíaba su mirada.

- Estoy con mi pupila Alexia, estudiando- explicó Harry con mayor naturalidad que su amigo, pero esta respuesta también parecía algo ensayada, por lo que observo como la niña sentada a su lado, fruncía el seño con rostro serio.

- ¡Ah! Nosotros estamos en lo mismo- dijo Ron apresuradamente, agregando- Eliana, ven aquí. Te presento a Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo- dijo con orgullo.

- Mu… mu… mucho gusto, señor- saludo la timida muchacha, apenas asomándose detrás del cuerpo del pelirrojo y con la mirada escondida.

- Igualmente- respondio Harry, con una sonrisa amigable- esta es Alexia, mi pupila de Slytherin- y presentando a su vez- Alexia, este es Ron

- Buenas- saludo el chico, desenfadadamente esta vez, y con esta misma actitud tomo asiento en la mesa.

- Un… un gusto- saludo Eliana, dudando en imitar las acciones de su tutor

- ¡Ja!... lo dudo, no creo que te guste en realidad, conocer a una Slytherin en persona- fue la grosera contestación de la palida jovencita.

- ¿Porque?- pregunto su interlocutora con una sorprendente seguridad, que en esos instantes no parecía ir con ella- es ilógico…- comentó- pensar que me desagradas solo por ser Slytherin… si no te conozco, no puedo saber de lo que eres capaz- afirmó.

Ante esta declaración, Harry tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse, ya que el rostro de Ron y Alexia eran un verdadero poema, por la sorpresa. El primero tenía la expresión de que parecía haber visto a un dragon colacuerno húngaro con tutu y bailando balet, mientras que su palida pupila tenía la boca tan abierta, que parecía que su mandibula se desencajaría en cualquier momento. Finalmente, fue Alexia quien atinó a reírse.

- Buena respuesta- fue su único comentario después de que su risa incontrolable pasará.

Ante esto, la pupila de Ron tomo la respuesta como una aceptación a su presencia y se sentó al lado de Alexia, saco su pluma, pergaminos y tomo uno de los libros que había traído – casi igual como lo hacía Hermione, cuando estudiaban juntos- para acto seguido ponerse a estudiar en completo silencio, lo que extrañamente, Alexia imitó.

Harry y Ron se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras ambas jóvenes leían con atención diferentes apuntes y libros. En eso, el joven de lentes vió pasar a una figura muy familiar.

- Muchachos, espérenme… voy y vuelvo- anunció y salió apresuradamente de la sala

Camino un par de pasos por el pasillo, e inmediatamente pudo distinguir a la persona que buscaba.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó y corrió a alcanzar a la pelirroja, que como bien suponía, no se detuvo ante su llamado- ¡Hey! ¡Ginny! ¡Espera!

Después de correr un muy corto trayecto, pudo darle alcance y se colocó delante de ella para detener su avance.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la joven, sin brusquedad pero con un tono de cansancio

- Tu ayuda

- Ve a pedírsela a Hermione o a Ron- respondio cortante, mientras trataba de seguir su camino.

- Pero es que ellos no son suficientes- dijo el joven de la cicatriz, y ante esta afirmación Ginny se detuvo, justo al lado de Harry- te necesito a mi lado para que todo salga bien.

- ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto finalmente la chica, al parecer vencida por la curiosidad

- Eh…- Harry dudó por un momento- se trata de mi pupila…

- Te refieres a la chica Slytherin- pregunto Ginny, evidentemente interesada.

- Si- respondió Harry sorprendido que los rumores corrieran tan rápido.

- ¿Harry?- le llamó una lejana voz infatil desde la entrada de la biblioteca, eran Alexia, Eliana y Ron, quienes se habían asomado al pasillo- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

- Voy en un momento- respondio el joven de ojos verdes, para luego dirigirse a la pelirroja- ¿Podríamos conversar hoy en la sala común una hora después de la cena? Debo contarte la situación con más calma- explicó mientras miraba de reojo al grupo que aún le esperaba.

- Esta bien, después de la cena- aceptó Ginny y sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su hermano, se alejó con rapidez.

Harry observó por unos instantes como se alejaba la chica y luego con una sonrisa, que delataba todo su buen humor, volvió con el grupo que aun esperaban que entrara con ellos a la biblioteca.

Durante la cena, Harry permaneció callado y pensativo, la oportunidad que tenía esa noche para hablar calmadamente con Ginny era única – aunque no tocaran el tema de su fracasada relación sentimental- y debía aprovecharla, porque si no elegía bien sus palabras, estas serían las últimas que le dirigiría a la joven de sus sueños.

La comida término con demasiada rápidez para el nervioso chico, la única vez que se había sentido así de nervioso, fue cuando se introdujo a la fuerza en Gringotts. Y aunque ahora no fuera ni la mitad de peligroso –aunque sería precavido, porque cuando Ginny se enojaba, sus hechizos eran de temer- si poseía igual importancia para su futuro.

Después de pasada una hora de la cena y ya en la torre, se sentó en el lugar más apartado del salón y allí espero. Pasaron los diez minutos más interminables que Harry hubiese vivido nunca, antes de que la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny se asomará en el lugar.

La chica apareció desde las escaleras a las habitaciones, parecía muy tranquila mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada y daba con el lugar donde Harry se hallaba sentado, se acercó y se sentó frente a él. Mientras tanto, el joven mago solo la observó, embelesado y sin ninguna culpabilidad, deseando fervientemente que las cosas entre ellos pudieran arreglarse pronto, para que sus futuros encuentros fueran iguales a los del pasado, que ahora le parecía tan distante.

- ¿Y bien?- interrumpio Ginny bruscamente, el hilo de sus pensamientos- ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto de manera directa.

- Para que Alexia tenga amigos- fue la sincera e igual de directa respuesta de Harry- necesito que tú y tu pupilo o pupila se unan a mis sesiones de estudio.

- No veo porque debería ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, y menos a conseguir amistades, por algo no las tendrá- objetó Ginny, con total desenfado.

- Tienes razón, pero se encuentra sola en el mundo… y, al parecer, tiene un sistema demasiado eficaz para alejar a la gente que desea conocerla- contó el chico

Con estas palabras, comenzó a relatar las diferentes circunstancias de Alexia y como está había aceptado, a regañadientes, a ser su pupila. Le relato sobre su orfandad y como él se había enterado, le relato sobre que la magía parecía rechazarla, tanto como las personas que le rodeaban parecían rechazarla a ella al ser tan despectiva, y finalmente, el ataque en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Vaya, la ha pasado mal, aunque por lo que me cuentas, la niña tampoco es una blanca paloma- comentó Ginny, luego de escuchar con atención todo el relato- ¿le pediste ayuda a Ron y Hermione, cierto?

- Si- respondió Harry- pero como te dije antes, ellos no serán suficientes. Además, hay cierto temas que Alexia, querra hablar con otra chica y creo que eres la más indicada para ello.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿No te habrás olvidado que ella es una chica? ¿o si?- dijo Ginny medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Después de la pelea que tu hermano y Hermione, tuvieron con respecto a ese tema en cuarto año, no cometería ese error dos veces- dijo el joven de ojos verdes, sonriendo- pero Hermione, ya esta muy sobrecargada de trabajo, además creo que lo más sano es dejar que ella y Ron tengan tiempo para llevar una buena relación de pareja y te aseguro que Alexia, puede llegar a ser muy absorvente- agregó con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa niña?- pregunto la pelirroja, repentinamente.

Harry quedó descolocado, no esperaba ese cuestionamiento por parte de la pelirroja, asi que mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea del salón, medito su respuesta.

- Creo que en parte- comenzó explicarse luego de unos minutos de silencio- es que su situación es muy parecida a la mía, cuando yo tenía su edad; también creo que es una buena niña, no conozco las razones, pero estoy seguro que su mala educación es una especie de método de defensa y, por otro lado, es una forma de compensar lo que Dumbledore hizo por mí- agregó

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto intrigada su exnovia

- Ella esta sola, incluso más de lo que yo estaba a su edad. Además, aquí conocí a Dumbledore y el me guió por el camino que creía correcto- explicó Harry- y es por eso, que yo debo hacer lo mismo por ella, guiarla por el camino correcto. No es bueno para una persona tan joven dejarse guiar por el dolor y que crezca en soledad- declaró.

Ginny suspiro, mientras agachaba su mirada; parecía decidir algo, pero a la vez se notaba que no estaba segura de que sería la respuesta correcta. Harry espero pacientemente, sabía que en estas situaciones, no es bueno apurar una contestación.

- Ya me decidí- declaró la pelirroja, luego de un rato.

- ¿Y?- pregunto su interlocutor con impaciencia, al ver que la joven nuevamente se quedaba en silencio.

- Te ayudaré- dijo- pero no inmediato, debo conocer a la niña primero y juzgar por mi misma.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry- ¿Cuándo quieres que te la presente?

- No es necesario- dijo Ginny- me basta con saber su nombre y su casa, ya me las arreglaré yo, para presentarme.

Harry se sentía decepcionado, pero no lo demostró. Su plan de pasar más tiempo con Ginny poniendo de excusa a Alexia, se iba al garete; pero no estaba todo perdido, si finalmentre la joven no accedía a ayudarlo, tendría que ingeniárselas de otra forma. No se rendiría tan fácilemente.

- Claro- fue la respuesta que le dio con una sonrisa amistosa- tú me dirás cuando estes totalmente decidida.

Ginny asintió y se incorporó del sillón donde se encontraba, se despidió con un gesto de mano y se marchó; Harry, algo alicaído, se encamino a su habitación. Las cosas habían resultado bien, pero no como esperaba; aun así, la esperanza de que todo esto fuera para mejor, se mantenía en su corazón.

Las clases se mantuvieron constante todos los días, pero Harry no parecía prestarles demasiada atención, ya que su mente siempre terminaba llevándolo a las dos personas que ocupaban sus pensamientos: Ginny y Alexia.

Pronto llegó el dia Viernes y las primeras horas fueron dedicados por completo a las tareas inconclusas, que debío terminar en compañía de Ron y que en ese momento se arrumaban en la mesa que ocupaban, en las cuales, tampoco avanzaba gran cosa; su desconcentración era evidente.

- Harry- le hablo Hermione, quien en ese momento entraba en la sala común- que bueno que te veo tan pronto- dijo mientras saludaba a Ron con un beso- la profesora Vector desea verte lo más pronto posible en su oficina.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto Ron.

- No me explico más- dijo la castaña algo de molestía.

- Sera mejor que vaya – interrumpio Harry, agradeciendo el tener una excusa para salir de la sala y dejar la monotonía de los miles de ensayos que debía redactar.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación con pereza, encaminándose hacia la oficina de la profesora Vector. Harry ya había tenido algunas conversaciones con ella, enfocados en el Quiddicht en su mayoría y la encontraba agradable, su voz era suave y su mirada calida era siempre acompañada por una sonrisa. Se notaba que no era una persona joven, ya que miles de arrugas en la comisura de sus labios y cerca de sus ojos, eran prueba de que había visto mucho… pero la mujer tampoco era una anciana.

El trayecto que recorrio con desgano, se hizo inesperadamente corto y, sin quererlo, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de los dominios de su jefa de casa. Toco con suavidad y espero que le autorizaran a pasar.

- Adelante- fue lo que dijo la voz de la profesora Vector, que a diferencia de lo habitual, sonaba dura y de mal humor.

- Permiso- dijo Harry con actitud sumisa, algo le decía que esa no sería una conversación agradable.

- Me alegra que viniera tan rápido, Señor Potter- hablo la profesora con voz seria.

La mujer de pelo caoba, estaba sentada con la vista fija en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, en los cuales parecía escribir algo sumamente importante. Harry observo a su alrededor y se percato que su cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, salvo por algunos rumos de papeles arrimados, al parecer, en varios rincones al azar.

- No se quede ahí parado- dijo la mujer con dureza, mientras por fin se decidía levantar la mirada y observarlo con inusitada severidad- siéntese.

Harry obedeció con rápidez y bastante asustado, la profesora parecía realmente enojada y el muchacho jamás la había visto así. El joven de ojos verde decidio esperar en silencio, mientras la persona frente a él teminaba con sus papeles. Después de cinco minutos de espera, la profesora dejo sus documentos a un lado.

- La Directora me ha informado su fallida excursión al Bosque Prohibido – habló con seriedad la profesora mientras Harry se empequeñecía ante su mirada- y ahora tengo la labor de informarle acerca de su castigo.

El chico de la cicatriz quedo a la expectativa, mientras la mujer observaba al muchacho en el silencio, finalmente continúo.

- Su labor será ayudar a la profesora Ross y al profesor Petrov a ordenar algunas cajas de documentos- informó.

Harry quedo aliviado, pensó que su castigo sería peor, pero ordenar papeles no sería un gran desafio. El sentimiento que el chico experimento debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues la profesora fruncio su ceño y dijo con un tono más duro que antes.

- Estoy muy decepcionada de usted, señor Potter- dijo la mujer enfadada- nunca pensé que cometería una estupidez como la de salir del castillo, y más encima, arrastrar consigo a una alumna de primer año.

- Lo siento, profesora- se disculpo Harry, sumiso- ¿Qué castigo le tocará a Alexia?

- ¿Alexia?- pregunto- ¡Ah! La niña que te acompañaba- Harry asintió- Ambos tienen el mismo castigo- informó- y a mi parecer, este castigo es demasiado suave, pero aun así espero que les haga recapacitar a ambos sobre sus acciones imprudentes.

- Claro, tiene toda la razón profesora- declaró el joven, bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento- entiendo que fue una imprudencia y evitaré que vuelva a suceder

- Eso espero- dijo la mujer de ojos azules, ya más calmada- y traté enseñarle a su pupila con el ejemplo, por favor.

- Si, este seguro de ello- respondió Harry, ahora un tanto incomodo- entonces si me disculpa debo retirarme para terminar mis deberes.

El joven mago se levantó de la silla y se dirigó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir la profesora Vector lo detuvo.

- El castigo comenzará mañana- informó- debe presentarse en la oficina de la profesora Ross a las diez de la mañana

- Pero tengo práctica de Quiddicht, profesora- no pudo evitar reclamar Harry

- No me interesa- respondio la mujer- piense en eso la próxima vez que quiera cometer una estupidez, ahora vayase- le despidió y al muchacho no le quedo de otra que salir de la oficina.

Durante la sesión de estudio de ese día en la tarde, Harry y Alexia comentaron lo del castigo; a ninguno de los dos le pareció gran cosa, pero el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse ultrajado ante el asunto de que este castigo topaba con sus prácticas de Quiddicht semanales.

- Pues que otro lo dirija- recomendó la chica con desenfado- no siempre tienes que hacer todas las cosas tú solo, por algo son un equipo.

El joven de ojos verdes, después de meditarlos unos instates, reconoció que el comentario de su pupila era acertado, y decidió que la mejor persona para dirigir los entrenamientos en su nombre, era Ginny. Y no presisamente porque se quisiera congraciar con ella (bueno también había algo de eso en la decisión), sino porque tenía mejor dominio del equipo, de las jugadas y no era fácil contradecirla, o sea, era la persona ideal para el trabajo. Ahora, esperaba que Ron no se sintiera traicionado por su decisión, aunque esto era una reacción segura dado el estado de ánimo que últimamente tenía su amigo, pero ya tendría tiempo después para pensar en ello.

Esa tarde la dedicaron a hacer las sesiones de práctica en soledad, ya habían decidido junto con Ron, de no sobrecargar a la palida chica de ojos miel con su constante presencia, pues esto podría ser contraproducente. Asi que, ese día solo fueron ellos dos para practicar lanzamiento de hechizos, que resulto ser de lo más variopinta, porque Alexia saltaba de un hechizo a otro, dado que tendía a aburrirse con fácilidad al repetir un hechizo muchas veces.

Salvo este detalle, las tutorías transcurrieron con normalidad en una de las tantas salas vacías del castillo, pues así evitaban dañar a alguien si el hechizo producia _"consecuencias indeseables"_ como les llamaba la chica de Slytherin a los hechizos mal efectuados. Cuando dieron por terminada las prácticas, con uno que otro incidente no digno de mención, decidieron que era tiempo de volver con sus compañeros de casa.

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, hora de la cena, y ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para alimentarse, cuando se encontraron con dos rostros conocidos por el camino, que venían por otro pasillo contiguo.

- ¡Hey, Draco!- saludo la niña con alegría al joven que se acercaba acompañado de otra persona que parecía de la edad de Alexia

- Hola Alexia- saludo con amabilidad el Slytherin, cosa que Harry nunca hubiese creído posible, aunque también se dio cuenta que su archienemigo le miraba de reojo, como no sabiendo la manera de actuar- veo que no estas en las mejores compañías ¿Qué tal se siente el ser niñera, cara rajada?- dijo finalmente, actuando con la normalidad a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Hurón- dijo con una mueca, para luego saludar a su acompañante que ya había reconocido- ¿Qué tal, Desmond?

- Bien, capitán- respondio el chico- ¿Tendremos entrenamiento este fin de semana?

- Si, a las 9:30 en la cancha de Quddicht, sé puntual- pidió Harry, sin decirle que él no estaría presente.

- Estos Gryffindors… siempre entrenan para perder- comentó Draco al aire, mientras le guiñaba a Alexia, la cual solo solto una pequeña risa complice.

- Ya lo veremos- respondió Harry desafiante, pero luego agrego- Alexia te presento a uno de los cazadores de mi equipo, Desmond- presento el chico al ver que Malfoy no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

- Mucho gusto- saludo la niña con una sonrisa, que hizo que el joven de Gryffindor se sonrojara levemente.

- Igualmente – dijo Desmond con toda la seguridad que pudo y Harry se dio cuenta que su cazador sería una buena adquisición para las amistades de su pupila.

- Y también es MI pupilo- dijo Draco, recalcando las últimas dos palabras, que al chico de ojos verdes le pareció una clara alusión a que él también tenía influencia sobre el muchacho.

- Mi sentido pésame, Desmond- declaró Harry, dirigiéndose una mirada complice al menor.

- Por lo menos, yo puedo ayudarlo en cosas importantes como pociones- intervinó Malfoy

- Pues Alexia ya es bastante buena en pociones como para necesitar mi ayuda- contrataco Harry- yo le ayudo con cosas prácticas para hacer su vida escolar más fácil.

- Si, claro- dijo el rubio con burla- como salir al castillo a deshora para merodear por los alerededores del Bosque Prohibido- le reclamó- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

Harry no supo que responder, se quedo mudo. Claro que sabía lo peligroso del Bosque, y de hecho, él nunca se plantería a llevar a alguien como Alexia, pero el reclamo de Malfoy le dio a entender que estaba realmente preocupado por ella, al igual que él… aunque tal vez, en forma más altruista, pues Harry tenía sus motivos para estar cerca de la niña.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Te comió la lengua un troll? o ¿Te sientes culpable?- aguijoneo el Slytherin

- ¡Tiempo fuera!- grito Alexia, quien junto con Desmond, solo observaron el intercambio de palabras- es mejor que vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- dijo cambiando de tema.

El resto del grupo se limitó a asentir sin decir nada más, no querían comenzar otra discusión, asi que se encaminaron al salón en dos grupos separados, Harry con Alexia y Draco con Desmond. Mientras caminaban, el joven de la cicatriz penso sobre las palabras de Draco, que delataban una preocupación que no creía que sintiera por nadie más que por su familia.

- Alexia, eres una pequeña hechicera- dijo en voz alta

- Pues claro que lo soy, sino no estaría en Hogwarts- respondió la palida niña, en un tono que dejaba en claro que era algo que consideraba obvio.

_"No lo digo en ese sentido"_ pensó el chico, pero decidió que mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. El que ella supiera lo interesante que era para personas como Malfoy o él mismo, no sería nada bueno.

Harry corría por los pasillos, para variar llegaba con atraso y ni siquiera había sido por quedarse dormido, sino porque tuvo que explicarle a Ron que le había pedido a Ginny que dirigiera las prácticas en su lugar. Había esperado hasta el último momento para decírselo.

Para su sorpresa, Ron no se molestó ya que creyó que era parte de su estrategia, para que su hermana considerará que confiaba plenamente en ella. Y aunque la verdad fuera que Harry consideraba a Ginny mucho más capaz que Ron para dirigir un equipo, el joven no tuvo corazón para sacarlo de su error. Pero para la desgracia de Harry, a pesar de que no hubo ningún tipo de discusión, si le tomo más tiempo del que esperaba, explicar todo el asunto.

Después de recorrer a toda velocidad, llegó a la oficina de la nueva profesora de Transformaciones, en la cual se introdujo inmediatamente y sin tocar. Allí, ya se encontraba Alexia.

- Disculpe el retraso, profesora- dijo Harry después de recuperar el aliento.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter- respondio la mujer con amabilidad, que nada parecía concordar con la impresión de severidad que daba en su clase- Estaba a punto de explicarle a la señorita Beatus en que consiste su castigo.

Con un movimiento de mano les indico que le siguieran y ambos chicos obedecieron, adentrándose en un cuarto contiguo a la oficina. Este cuarto, en el que ahora se encontraban, estaba sumamente oscuro, por lo que la profesora con un movimiento de su varita, encendio varios candelabros que iluminaron una habitación llena de estantes vacíos y cubiertos de polvo.

- Aquí están los documentos que deben ordenar y debe ser hecho sin magia- dijo la profesora Ross, mientras les indicaba una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Harry al ver que eran pilas y pilas de documentos, ya no considero que el castigo fuera suave y por el quejido que lanzo Alexia, el joven mago estuvo seguro que ella tampoco lo consideraba así.

- Tienen que clasificarlos por fecha y tema, dejarlo en los estantes y como dije antes, sin magia… por lo que necesito sus varitas- pidió la profesora.

Ambos jóvenes le entregaron lo que pedía y la mujer salio de la habitación, después de tomarlas; dejando a la pareja con los candelabros encendidos, millones de papeles y estanterías con mucho polvo.

- Mientras antes comencemos, antes terminaremos- comentó Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pila de papeles y los observaba con desgano.

Con lentitud, empezaron a clasificar los documentos por fecha, para luego hacerlo por tema. Estuvieron trabajando un par de horas en completo silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por los documentos al ser apilados.

- Harry- llamó Alexia, interrumpiendo finalmente el silencio

- Si- respondió el chico por inercia, ya que se encontraba concentrado en sus papeles.

- Se que te lo he preguntado antes- dijo la muchachita algo duditativa- pero ¿Por qué me ayudas?

El chico detuvo lo que hacía y observo el rostro palido de su acompañante, la cual parecía ansiosa por la respuesta.

- Bueno, la primera vez que te ví, en la ceremonia de selección, me causaste una gran impresión- respondió el chico, recordando la visión sobrepuesta de la calavera putrefacta sobre el rostro de Alexia, lo que le causo un ligero escalofrio y que en esa lejana ocación, casi le bota de la silla.

- ¿Buena o mala?- pregunto nuevamente la niña, interesada.

- Mala- dijo Harry con algo de culpabilidad, al ver como el rostro de su acompañante se ensombrecia- Parecías mal educada y dabas la impresión de no importarte absolutamente nada a tu alrededor, aunque fuera tu primera vez en un lugar tan asombroso como Hogwarts.

- Es que mi alrededor, nunca ha sido muy amistoso conmigo y no veía que aquí fuera haber alguna diferencia- se justifico la niña con una expresión parecida, a cuando uno trata de evitar llorar.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en una de las muchas pilas de papeles que aún había a su alrededor y le indico a la joven que hiciera lo mismo y esta obedecio.

- Eso solo fue la primera impresión- declaró Harry- ahora creo que eres una buena chica, muy inteligente, pero que ha pasado por mucho- luego Harry acaricio la cabeza de Alexia e hizó que le mirara- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te paso para que seas tan desconfiada?, las penas siempre suelen ser menores cuando se comparten .

Alexia miró directamente a los ojos verdes de su tutor por unos instantes, con esto pareció decidirse, pero aun así suspiro. Luego de acomodarse en el lugar donde había tomado asiento, bajó su mirada y comenzó a relatar.

- Desde que era pequeña estuve viajando por varios países, jamás permanecí por más de un año en un solo lugar- contó, mientras Harry le escuchaba con atención- yo viajaba acompañada de dos personas… mis padrinos, Zack y Zafire O'Connell.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca pensó que la relación entre el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Alexia fuera tan cercana, sobre todo pensando en que se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

- Ambos eran hermanos- continúo la chiquilla- y eran las personas que más quería en el mundo, porque mis padres murieron cuando yo todavía no cumplía el año, aunque nunca me explicaron como- la niña volvió a suspirar- Pero todo cambio hace cuatro años, un par de días después de que llegásemos a Inglaterra…

**Spend all your time waiting**

**for that second chance,**

**for a break that would make it okay.**

**There's always some reason**

**to feel not good enough,**

**and it's hard, at the end of the day.**

**I need some distraction,**

**Oh, beautiful release.**

**Memories seep from my veins.**

**Let me be empty,**

**Oh, and weightless,**

**And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**

_Pasar todo el tiempo de espera_

_de esa segunda oportunidad,_

_para un descanso que lo haría bien._

_Siempre hay alguna razón_

_sentir no es suficiente,_

_y es difícil, al final del día._

_Necesito un poco de distracción,_

_Oh, hermosa liberación._

_Los recuerdos se filtran desde mis venas._

_Voy a ser vacío,_

_Ah, y sin peso,_

_Y tal vez voy a encontrar alguna paz esta noche._

_Alexia había estado recorriendo los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, la verdad es que no era de su completo agrado, lo encontraba frio, sucio y ruidoso, además la gente no se destacaba por ser amistosa. No se parecía en nada a los lugares en los que había vivido antes: no tenía nada que ver con los fragantes viñedos de Francia o los apacibles montes y planicies de Italia o las calurosas playas de España; en resumen, era aburrido._

_A pesar de eso, había tardado un par de horas en recorrer los alrededores de la zona en la que viviría, por algunos meses por lo menos, ya que los callejones resultaron ser un verdadero laberinto, que logro crear en la pequeña de ocho años el deseo incontrolable de jugar a las escondidas. Cuando por fin llego a una calle conocida, corrió a la puerta de la casa que se había convertido en su nueva residencia._

- _Tía Zafire, Tío Zack- grito la niña, al entrar apresuradamente en la construcción- ya estoy en casa…_

**In the arms of the angel,**

**fly away from here,**

**from this dark, cold hotel room,**

**and the endlessness that you feel.**

**You are pulled from the wreckage,**

**Of your silent reverie.**

**You're in the arms of the angel,**

**may you find some comfort here.**

_En los brazos del ángel,_

_volar lejos de aquí,_

_a partir de este cuarto oscuro, hotel frío,_

_y la infinitud que se siente._

_Usted está retirado de los escombros,_

_De su ensońación silenciosa._

_Estás en los brazos del ángel,_

_puede encontrar una cierta comodidad aquí._

_Alexia se detuvo abruptamente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón y que sus ojos se negaban a creer. Su tío Zack, la persona que ella consideraba la más amable en el mundo, empuñaba un cuchillo ensangrentado y en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, yacía su tía Zafire con los ojos cerrados y con rostro palido, todo parecía indicar que estaba muerta._

- _¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto con temor, viendo la gran cantidad de sangre esparcida por el suelo y que aumentaba con alarmante rápidez- ¿Esta muerta?- dijo completamente shockeada._

- _Al parecer- confirmo Zack con voz extraña, pero sin voltear hacia ella._

- _¿Por que?- pregunto la niña, mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_Su tío la observó y la niña de ojos miel se percató de que sus ropas estaban completamente cubiertas del viscoso liquido rojo conocido como sangre, mientras él tomaba con mayor firmesa el cuchillo ensangrentado que aún tenía en su mano derecha._

- _Tú la mataste- afirmó Alexia luego de unos instantes de silencio._

- _Alexia- dijo Zack en un susurro, pero la niña no quiso escucharlo y salió corriendo._

_Recorrio nuevamente los estrechos callejones, que había conocido ese mismo día, mientras escuchaba los pasos del asesino de su tía acercarse rápidamente, detrás suyo._

- _¡No, espera!- grito el hombre con voz cansada- No es lo que parece…- trato de explicarse mientras le perseguía, pero la niña se encontraba completamente aterrada, pensando que también la mataría ella y por esto, siguió corriendo._

**So tired of the straight line,**

**and everywhere you turn,**

**there's vultures and thieves at your back.**

**The storm keeps on twisting.**

**Keep on building the lies**

**that you make up for all that you lack.**

**Don't make no difference,**

**escape one last time.**

**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,**

**Oh, this glorious sadness,**

**that brings me to my knees.**

_Así que cansado de la línea recta,_

_y en todas partes,_

_hay buitres y ladrones a tu espalda._

_La tormenta sigue girando._

_Mantener en la construcción de las mentiras_

_que compensar todo lo que te falta._

_No haga ninguna diferencia,_

_escapar una vez más._

_Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura,_

_Ah, esta tristeza gloriosa,_

_que me lleva a mis rodillas._

_Corrio y corrió con desespero, hasta que encontró un lugar en el callejón donde pudo ocultarse, con los ojos cerrados y abrazandose a si misma, deseo con todas sus fuerzas no ser vista; sintió como el hombre pasaba muy cerca de ella y que se detenía justo delante de su escondite, pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, escucho como sus pasos se alejaban. _

_Se quedo allí, estatica por más de media hora, antes de decidirse a salir y cuando lo hizo se dirigio a la oficina de policía más cercana, en donde contó a una oficial muy amable todo lo que había visto, pero cuando llegaron a la casa… no encontraron nada, ni rastos de un asesinato, ni de sus padrinos…_

**In the arms of the angel,**

**fly away from here,**

**from this dark, cold hotel room,**

**and the endlessness that you feel.**

**You are pulled from the wreckage,**

**Of your silent reverie.**

**You're in the arms of the angel,**

**may you find some comfort here.**

**You're in the arms of the angel, **

**may you find some comfort here.**

_En los brazos del ángel,_

_volar lejos de aquí,_

_a partir de este cuarto oscuro, hotel frío,_

_y la infinitud que se siente._

_Usted está retirado de los escombros,_

_De su ensońación silenciosa._

_Estás en los brazos del ángel,_

_puede encontrar una cierta comodidad aquí._

_Estás en los brazos del ángel, _

_puede encontrar una cierta comodidad aquí.(1)_

- Los policías, finalmente, me investigaron y descubrieron que era huérfana, sin familiares ni custodios conocidos- informó la niña, mientras sus ojos ahora rojos, trataban de aguantar el llanto- asi que me dejaron en un orfanato.

- ¿Sabías que eras una bruja?- pregunto Harry

- No- dijo la chica- hasta que llego la profesora Sprout a informarme que tenía una plaza en el colegio; pero cuando supe que la magia existía, pude entender como toda prueba del asesinato fue limpiada tan rápido- esta vez, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro de la chiquilla y Alexia soltó un ahogado sollozo, que salió de los más profundo de su alma y que se transformo en un convulsionado llanto.

- ¿Querías mucho a tu tia Zafire?- preguntó Harry y la niña asintió- ¿y querias mucho a tu tio Zack? ¿Por eso te sentiste traicionada cuando tu tío mato a su hermana?- concluyó el joven mago, mientras la niña volvia a asentir, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

Ante esta historia, el chico de la cicatriz no pudo contenerse y abrazo a su pupila con fuerza para darle algo de consuelo a través de este gesto; ahora podía entender un poco mejor a la chica y no podía culparla por querer apartarse de todo y de todos, la vida le había dejado bien en claro, que los seres humanos en general no eran de fiar.

Solo le quedaba estar a su lado y ofrecerle todo el apoyo que pudiera, ahora estaba firmemente convencido que pasará lo que pasará, no podía dejar sola a esa niña.

Y también estaba seguro, que el profesor O'Connell tenía mucho que explicar…

**Aclaraciones:**

_(1) Banda sonora del capítulo: Angels- Sara McLahan_

**_Notas de las (frustradas) autoras_**_:_

_Gea: no estamos con mucho ánimo para comentar este capítulo_

_Menthis: salió larguísimo_

_Danna: pero no me conveció mucho_

_Isis: a mi tampoco…_

_Gea: ¿ven?_

_Danna: Pasemos a los agradecimientos mejor…_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**hugoryu**__: por ser nuestro nuevo seguir, Bienvenido como lector_

_A __**tukys**__ por creer en la historia y agregarla a sus favoritos_

_A __**Gred-y-Feorge**__ (me encantó tu nick) por seguirnos, esperamos que este capitulo te haya gustado_

_A __**Shana 69**__ por ponerlo entre su elctura obligada, espero no decepcionarte_

_A elibella que bueno que hayas encontrado el fic tan bueno, como para dejar un mensaje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores_

_Gea: Y eso es todo…_

_Isis: eso fue agotador_

_Menthis: pero levanta el ánimo_

_Danna: esperamos que la historia vaya bien encaminda y para quien puede leer entrelineas, en este capitulo encontraran varios detalles importantes…_

_Gea: ¡Hey! Sin spoilers_

_Todas: Hasta el próximo episodio_


End file.
